


Shaken Not Stirred

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Coma, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Mutual Pining, Pets, Pining, Poker, Sex, Sex Toys, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A Hartwin story based on the titles from the 24 James Bond films (plus the non-Cubby Broccoli film, "Never Say Never Again"). The 25 chapters will take place in the same universe, but not always in chronological order. I have put every tag possible in chapter one, but each chapter summary will specify the tags for that particular chapter. I have given an overall rating of Explicit because it will go that far in some chapters, but each chapter will have a rating with the tags.  Because Harry and Eggsy deserve a long, out of order story that shows them at their very best and very worst...and always in love.Please note that there are two chapters involving major character death.  Since this story is told out of order, you will not miss anything if you choose to skip those chapters.  The chapters are well tagged and emphasized, so you will know which chapters include the major character death if you don't wish to read them.





	1. Dr. No

**Author's Note:**

> Harry always says no to Eggsy, until he realizes he might lose the chance to say yes.
> 
> TAGS - Fluff, Mutual Pining, Hurt/Comfort, Coma, Declarations of Love
> 
> Rated Teen for language.

DR. NO

 

“No, Eggsy.”

“Eggsy…no.”

“For heaven’s sake, Eggsy, no!”

“Galahad, no.”

“Absolutely not, Mr. Unwin.”

 

Eggsy feels like that’s all he hears from Harry. It started in the dressing room five years prior and has only continued. Harry finds new and inventive ways to tell Eggsy no, and usually Eggsy thinks it’s funny. Except when it’s not. Except when it has to do with Eggsy’s heart…and Harry’s heart as well.

Eggsy spends a great deal of time thinking about Harry’s heart, in both the anatomical and emotional sense. Harry is Arthur now, safely seated behind a desk and doing the job of ten men. He’s fifty-five years old and Eggsy worries about his health constantly, although he’d never TELL Harry that. He’s lost him once already and doesn’t plan on losing him again, so he pays careful attention to Harry’s weight, his diet, and his general overall health. Eggsy has Harry’s annual physicals programmed into he calendar on his phone, so if Harry even THINKS about missing one, Eggsy is up his arse in a heartbeat…excuse the pun.

Harry’s emotional well-being…that’s a different kettle of fish altogether. While Eggsy knows he couldn’t live without Harry, his emotional state is intertwined with Harry’s far more than he’s ready to admit. He knows Harry isn’t ‘seeing someone,’ exactly; whether he’s actually fucking someone is a different matter. Harry is a gentleman and gentlemen are discreet. From what Merlin’s let slip (and Eggsy makes sure to weasel information out of him after a few pints) Harry has been celibate as a monk for at least the length of time Eggsy’s been an adult, if not longer. Outside missions, that is.

Eggsy’s gotten brave twice. Once he planted himself on Harry’s lap and asked for a kiss (he himself a bit knackered after a few pints) and another time he got into Harry’s personal space and stared at Harry’s lips, licking his own in what he hoped was a sultry manner. Apparently it wasn’t. The first earned him a “Good God, Eggsy, no,” and the second a simple, “Eggsy…just…no, my boy.”

Eggsy knows the moment he wanted Harry for his body. Harry called his name, he turned and looked, and that was that. Sinfully long legs, tight waist, strong hands, and the warmest brown eyes Eggsy had ever seen. Eggsy wanted to get on his knees right then and there, and he never went on his knees for any bloke, thank you very much. He saw Harry lay out everyone in the pub an hour later and that lust only intensified. Once he got to know Harry, however, the lust was topped by a healthy dose of idol worship. He didn’t see much of Harry during training, except for the nights by Harry’s bedside after that horrific visit to Dr. Arnold. Then he sat for hours, forgoing sleep, holding Harry’s hand and just looking at him. Merlin allowed them to view video footage of the men who nominated them, and Eggsy was awestruck. Harry as Galahad was poetry in motion, and he was going to do everything he could to make Harry proud.

Except he pretty much did the complete opposite of that when he refused to shoot his dog and instead had a lovely shouting match with Harry. The hurt look on Harry’s face, the crumbling tone of voice when he explained that he was trying to make everything UP to Eggsy for what happened with his dad…that was the loudest ‘no’ Eggsy had ever heard.

But now here they are. They’d been through everything…Harry’s ‘death’ in Kentucky. His resurrection in Kentucky. Almost losing their dear friend Merlin in Cambodia (and Eggsy DID consider him a dear friend, as close as Roxy or Harry). Eggsy knows all of Harry’s attributes as well as his faults and he wants him. Harry only has to say yes.

But he keeps saying no and not just with his voice. With his body language. With the way he finds excuses not to be alone with Eggsy for extended periods of time. The only thing that remains of the Harry Eggsy loves is his eyes. As always, they are warm and tender and look at Eggsy as if he means something.

 

“I leave for Sardinia on Thursday, Harry.” Eggsy stands at attention in front of Harry’s desk. Something about the mission rubs him the wrong way, but far be it from him to tell Merlin that. The man has a sixth sense when it comes to mission planning…almost as if he’s gained this new superpower after losing both his legs. But the intel is too new, and the group running the weapons ring very unfamiliar.

“Yes, Galahad, I am aware.” Harry busies himself with some paperwork. Eggsy frowns. Harry’s been ‘busying himself’ a lot around Eggsy lately.

“Harry…” Eggsy swallows hard and stands up straight. He’s a Kingsman agent. “Arthur, sir.”

Harry looks up in surprise. “Yes?”

“Have I done something to offend or upset you? Did I disobey Merlin, or not turn in a mission report, or abuse Kingsman resources?”

“Galahad…Eggsy…I…”

Eggsy gets desperate. “Harry,” he almost begs. “Tell me what I can do to fix it…to make you like me again. I know I wear my heart on my sleeve, I know my feelings are all over my face. Can’t help it. I think…I think you’re fucking aces. But if my behavior is what’s pushing you away…tell me and I’ll fix it.” He hates the pleading tone in his voice but he can’t stop. “I’ll fix it,” he repeats.

“Eggsy…no.” The word is gentle, almost a whisper. “You’ve done nothing wrong, my boy. It’s not you…”

“Please don’t say it’s not me it’s you,” Eggsy says. “Because I don’t believe it. I don’t think it’s because you’re Arthur and I’m only Galahad. I think…”

“NO.” The word is sharp, almost a bark. “Do NOT say you are ‘only Galahad.’ You are Galahad and more, more than you could ever know.” Harry acts as if he wants to say more, and stops. 

Eggsy studies Harry’s face for a long moment, drinking him in, savoring every last inch of him. He then looks down at his shoes to get himself together. He slowly lifts his head and says, “Very well, Arthur. I will report upon my return from Sardinia.” He turns on one heel and heads for the door.

“Galahad.” Eggsy stops with his hand on the doorknob. “Safe travels.” The words are innocent but the tone is defeated. Eggsy leaves without looking back.

 

Eggsy hurts. Everything hurts. His feet hurt, his toe hurts, his fucking balls hurt. The only thing that doesn’t hurt is his arsehole, and that thought makes him smile. After a night with a fit bloke it’s usually the other way around. 

He smiles on the inside, however, because his face hurts. His hair hurts. And that infernal beeping. Christ. It’s right in his bloody ear. Beep beep beep. He tries to draw a deep breath. That hurts, because there’s some sort of…something…shoved up his nose and down his throat. He tries blinking. It doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t work, either. Something’s wrong. He remembers as a child having a manic fear of being buried alive. He’d have nightmares about someone shoving him in a box, nailing the lid down, and burying it in the ground. Having to gasp away precious oxygen yelling for help as clods of dirt hit the wood above him. Dean locking him a closet didn’t help that particular fear any.

Now he’s in the box, but there’s not box. He’s pressing and pushing and yelling…but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t make a sound. There is no sound but the screaming in his mind and the incessant beeping. He falls back asleep yelling Harry’s name inside his head. Save me, Harry. 

 

He awakens to the same thing. Beeping. The pressure. The pain. Except now his own internal nightmare and the beeping aren’t the only things he hears. There’s a voice. A warm and tender voice, broken, cracking. A soothing rub over his left hand. Wetness. The quiet voice, a sound he loves, saying, “No, Eggsy. No, my darling boy, don’t go. We’ve done this once before…gone away from each other with angry words between us…although this time I was too foolish and frightened to say anything at all. You must come back to me, my sweet boy. Allow me to apologize if nothing else.”

Eggsy takes that internal roar, that fear, and pushes on the lid of the coffin. It takes everything he has, but he opens his eyes and pinches Harry’s thumb in his fingers. “Hazzzzzzzz,” he spits.

Suddenly Harry’s handsome face is inches above his own. He looks exhausted and Eggsy thinks he sees five new wrinkles at the corner of Harry’s good eye. “Eggsy? Eggsy?”

Eggsy pinches him again and licks at his dry lips. “Harrrry.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” A tear slips from that good eye and Eggsy’s own eyes widen.

“Don’t…go.”

“No, my boy. I’m not going. I’m not going anywhere.” Harry presses Eggsy’s hand to his lips and then he’s shouting for a doctor.

 

“A month?” Eggsy stares at Harry. It’s hours later and he’s drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time he opens his eyes Harry’s there, and he looks more and more relieved every time. “I’ve been out of it for a fucking MONTH?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy slowly slides his eyes over to where Merlin sits in his wheelchair. They’ve propped Eggsy up a bit but he cannot move his head due to the cervical collar around his neck. He has a broken ankle, fractured pelvis, and broken right arm. Multiple contusions which have long healed…and a lovely brain injury. This is what happens when bad intel leads you to a false arms operation in an empty warehouse. A warehouse owned by an explosive-loving psychopath.

“What did you tell Mum?”

“She thinks you’re still on that buying trip in Rome. I told her the couple was so pleased with you and your ideas that you’re helping them in their shop. She’s quite proud,” Harry says softly.

“Okay.” Eggsy carefully sighs with relief.

“I’m sorry, lad.” Merlin’s voice is quiet and serious. “I had no clue. I…”

“Oh, shut up, for fuck’s sake, Merlin. I know I would have made your hair fall out if Harry didn’t do it already, but I also know ya never would have sent me to certain death.” Eggsy lifts his good hand and gives Merlin the two-finger salute.

“Fair enough.” Merlin tips his head in acknowledgment of Eggsy’s unspoken forgiveness.

Eggsy’s eyes roll back to Harry, his favorite thing to look at. He’s wearing a pair of casual trousers and a cardigan, and Eggsy thinks he’s more handsome than ever…except for the worry in his eyes. He has rarely smiled at Eggsy since he awakened hours before. He looks constantly on edge, as if he’s afraid Eggsy’s going to slip away again. “I trust you, Merlin,” Eggsy finally says, just to say something.

“I value that trust, Eggsy.” Merlin starts for the door. “I’ll come visit you later.” He rolls out, making sure to close the door behind him.

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “Go sleep, yeah? Ya look like ya haven’t slept in months.”

“Just one month.” Harry flops into the chair by the bed with an amazing lack of grace. “I got a few hours here and there.”

“Kingsman can’t run without its Arthur, Harry. Go lay down,” Eggsy orders.

“I am not a DOG, Eggsy,” Harry snaps. 

“I heard ya,” Eggsy whispers. “You said you were afraid. Of what? Me?” Eggsy smiles. “I’m obviously so damn threatening.”

“You are,” Harry says, and Eggsy stares at him. “You scare the hell out of me, Eggsy Unwin. You’re handsome and charming and sexy and caring, beautiful and brilliant and bloody terrifying. Every day I look at you and I want you so much and I cannot have you.”

“What?” Eggsy starts to sit up before he remembers he can’t. “Fucking HELL!” The shout hurts almost as much as everything else.

“No!” Harry stands up, putting a hand on his chest. “No, Eggsy, don’t.”

“Ya always tell me no, Harry.” A tear wells in Eggsy’s eyes. “So tired of hearing no from you. Everything you said about me, I think it about you. But you CAN have me. I ain’t saying no to you, am I?”

“But you’re…I…I’m your boss,” Harry says stupidly.

“Obviously ya don’t show me any favoritism.” Eggsy points at his broken body. He looks up into the beautiful brown eye. “Think we both realize now how quickly you can lose someone you care about.”

“You care about me?”

“Almost since the day I met ya,” Eggsy says quietly. 

Harry carefully sits on the edge of the bed. “But I don’t think you…”

“Fucking hell, Harry!” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I know you. I know you think you’re old and worn out and broken. You think I can do better. Hate to tell you, bruv, if better is out there, I don’t want it. Only want YOU.” Eggsy looks up at Harry, pleading with every fiber of his being. “Please stop telling me no, Harry. Say yes, just this once.”

“What is the question?” Harry asks, his face stoic but his lips trembling.

“Do you care about me? Do you wanna be with me? If the answer is honestly no, Harry, I won’t bother you again.”

Harry clutches Eggsy’s hand in his and brings it to his mouth. “Yes, I care about you so very very much. I’ve felt like my heart was laying in this bed.” He kisses Eggsy’s knuckles. “Yes, I want to be with you. I want to sit by your sickbed and read to you. I want to hold you and kiss you until our knees are weak. I want to take you to dinner and cuddle on the sofa. I want to wrap myself around your body and never let you go.”

“That is DEFINITELY not a no,” Eggsy says, almost choking on his own saliva. His heartrate jumps and the monitors go crazy.

“It is not…it is most definitely a yes.” Harry stands up, leans down, and barely brushes his lips over Eggsy’s before sitting back down.

 

And it’s a very good start.


	2. From Russia With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy starts bringing Merlin souvenirs, and he isn't sure why. 
> 
> RATING: Gen  
> TAGS: Bromance, Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Dr. No," while Harry and Eggsy's relationship is still rather new.

“What is that?” Merlin points to a corner of Harry’s desk.

“That is the Eiffel Tower.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Perhaps you are in need of a check-up. A few tests for your memory?”

“I know what the Eiffel Tower is, Harry.” Merlin, yet again, calls on the surprisingly infinite well of patience he has when it comes to their Arthur. “I meant why is there a tiny replica of it on your desk.”

“Oh.” Harry blushes and Merlin is actually charmed. “I, well…Eggsy brought it back from his last mission. He said being in Paris made him think of me, since it’s the City of Love, and he needed to bring a little bit of Paris back for me.” 

“He does realize you’ve been to Paris at least a dozen times on missions?”

“Probably, but they were never when we were together.”

“Ridiculous.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Harry smiles fondly as he rearranges the trinket on his desk.

“This relationship is the worst thing that’s ever happened to ye,” Merlin declares. “Ye were a bit of a romantic to begin with, but now ye have someone as over the top as you are. Ye should be embarrassed.”

“I probably should.” Harry looks off into the distance with a dizzy smile on his face. “But how can I be when I have someone like HIM willing to buy me souvenirs from his trips around the world, just because he wanted me to know he was thinking of me? How did I earn something like that?”

“I’m sure I don’t know,” Merlin says, but he gives Harry a warm look. He knows how lonely his friend has been, and he’s thrilled that Harry’s finally found someone worthy of him…although he’ll never tell him that. “Tell young Galahad that mission parameters do not figure in time for shopping.”

“I’ll let you tell him,” Harry says, his face brightening as his office door opens. “Hello, darling.”

“Hey, Harry. Merlin!” Eggsy claps Merlin on the back. “Didya see the footage from Paris? Did a helluva job getting out of that building, didn’t I?”

“I’d prefer you use doors instead of scaling walls, but ye got the job done.”

“Eggsy, Merlin was just complimenting me on my Eiffel Tower.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s cheeks turn pink and Merlin forces his eyes not to roll. “Yeah…knew his desk was sorta empty, so…”

“Cute,” Merlin remarks. “Although I’m not sure when ye found the time, since ye were supposed to have the mark under surveillance.”

“I did. He went out to the café every morning…found a souvenir stand right across the street,” Eggsy says proudly. “Hey…next time I could bring YOU something, since ya never get out on missions.”

“My desk is fine just the way it is,” Merlin says grumpily. “Leave it alone.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently.

“Good.” Merlin eyes him warily.

An obedient Eggsy Unwin was never a good thing.

 

“Merlin.” 

Merlin looks up from his soup. “Yes, Galahad?” He’d hoped to find some peace and quiet in the Kingsman dining room. People so rarely looked for him there. But apparently Eggsy Unwin knew more about him then he’d thought.

“Sorry ta interrupt yer lunch, but I’m back from India.”

“Yes. I see.”

“Oh, right.” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair. “I’m on my way out…need a shower and a nap in the worst fuckin’ way. But I wanted ta find ya and give ya this. Yer office was locked.”

“Of course it was. I’m not an idiot.”

“Right. So, yeah.” Eggsy places a bag in front of Merlin.

“What’s this?”

“A friend can’t give a friend a gift?”

Merlin blinks at that. He knows Eggsy well – they went through a lot, what with Harry’s temporary death and saving the world together. But he supposes he hasn’t thought of Eggsy as a friend. He hasn’t thought of many people as friends, except for perhaps Harry and Percival. And James. “Of course a friend can give a friend…” Merlin stops talking and opens the bag. He pulls out a tiny replica of the Taj Mahal. “You were in New Delhi, Galahad,” he says sternly. “That is at least three hours away from the Taj Mahal.”

“I’m fully aware, Merlin,” Eggsy says just as sternly, sounding very much like a certain Harry Hart. “But they sell these things everywhere. Wanted ya ta know I was thinking of you.”

“That was quite kind of you.”

Eggsy nods. “All right then. See you in a few days. Next trip I’ll get ya something else.” 

And Eggsy does. A tiny ceramic pyramid from Cairo. A small painting of the Coliseum in Rome. The Empire State Building. It’s after the Empire State Building that Merlin notices something new in his office. A shelf along the back wall. He’s furious that someone’s invaded his private space, and rolls into Arthur’s office to roar about it.

“They dinnae have the right, Harry. That is my office. MY OFFICE. I work in there. I eat in there, I sleep in there. I occasionally take my legs off in there. I dinnae wish anyone to…”

“Even me?” Harry asks, and Merlin is stopped mid-rant. “I went into your office. Well, Eggsy and I did.”

“If ye defiled my sofa…”

“Arthur has access to a very lovely suite with a king-sized bed, thank you very much,” Harry says mildly. “The only thing I did was kiss him after he finished installing the shelf. I do like watching him with a hammer.” Harry sighs.

“Besotted old fool,” Merlin growls. “So ye encourage him to get me more of those ridiculous things.”

“I do, and I know for a fact that you don’t think they’re ridiculous or you wouldn’t keep them.”

“He spends money on them…I can’t just throw them away,” Merlin points out. “At least he BETTER be spending his own money on them.”

“He does,” Harry says patiently. “Merlin, you know WHY he brings you souvenirs now, don’t you?” Merlin shakes his head. “It started as a joke after you commented on my Eiffel Tower, but then he thought that perhaps it hurt your feelings that no one brought you something from their travels.”

“I am Merlin of Kingsman. I don’t care WHAT the agents bring back unless it’s the tech or evidence I send them for.” But Merlin is secretly pleased that Eggsy cares so much about his feelings.

“That’s not why he does it now, though.” Merlin frowns. “He does it as a…you could call it a good luck charm. If he buys you a souvenir, he HAS to come home safely to deliver it.”

“That’s…”

“It’s true. He told me.” Harry’s face gets that soft expression again. “It’s partially for me as well. I do hate seeing him go out in the field, as you know…and this is something that puts my mind at ease also. It’s silly, I know, but…”

“You’re always silly when it comes to that boy.” Merlin sighs. “I suppose it’s very thoughtful of him to think of me. Ye know I dinnae call people friend very easily, but Eggsy…he’s definitely on that short list.”

“Please tell him that sometime. I know he thinks you only put up with him as an agent…or as one would put up with a yipping puppy.”

“Sometimes,” Merlin agrees. He turns and goes back to his office and doesn’t say another word about his shelf.

 

“Galahad, report.” Nothing. “Galahad, this is Merlin. Report.” Merlin winces as Harry’s hand squeezes his shoulder. “Galahad…”

“Galahad, this is Arthur. Report immediately or there will be consequences,” Harry adds in a clipped tone. Nothing.

Merlin turns to look at Arthur, who nods. He switches to another channel. “Bedivere, this is Merlin. Galahad is not responding to attempts at contact. Please move in.”

“Will do, Merlin.”

Merlin clicks off the comm and looks up at Harry. “He’ll be fine.”

“Of course he will, because he knows if he dies on this mission, I will kill him,” Harry says quite calmly. He arranges his eyepatch more securely and wipes at his good eye. Merlin pretends not to notice.

It’s three hours later when Merlin gets a ping on his clipboard. He slaps it harder than necessary to bring the audio into the room. “Merlin, bruv,” a quiet voice says.

“Galahad, where the fuck are you?”

“Riding into Moscow with Bedivere.”

“Oh, thank Christ.” Harry falls onto a chair and puts his face in his hands. 

“I had to drop my cover and run like mad. I heard ya talking to me, but I couldn’t respond.”

“And I suppose ye dinnae think to use the eye-to-text software I spent years developing?” Merlin practically hisses.

“Uh, no?” Merlin closes his eyes and counts to ten. “Got your souvenir though. A really nice…”

“Fuck the souvenir, Galahad. Get your arse home immediately.” Merlin terminates the connection and wheels his chair away from his desk. He realizes his hands are shaking and he starts taking deep breaths.

“I’m going to go vomit,” Harry says serenely, standing back up. “And then I’m going to take a shower, and then I’m going to change clothes, and then I’m going to wait in the hangar to give my boyfriend hell.”

“Make sure he files his report,” Merlin replies. He wheels himself down the hall to the lift and up to his tiny suite. He undresses and gets himself into his special shower. It’s only there, with the water pounding over his bald head, that he roars with frustration.

 

“Enter,” Merlin says when someone knocks on his door six hours later. Harry and Eggsy come into his office, Harry looking tired, Eggsy looking ragged and exhausted. “Yes?”

“I’m here to give my report.”

“That isn’t necessary. I have the basic information from Bedivere. Ye may report to me tomorrow.”

“Watched a little boy die today,” Eggsy says softly. “Took a bullet meant for someone else. I had to run like hell, didn’t mean to go incommunicado, swear down. Was gonna tell ya what was going on, but then I was running, and every time I closed my eyes I saw him.” Eggsy swallows hard and Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. Merlin is reminded of how young Eggsy truly is, that he’s still a fairly new agent…a new agent with a heart the size of England itself. He’s not yet thirty, and he’s seeing things no young man should have to see. “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you, or Arthur, worry. Didn’t think you would worry that much at all, really.”

Merlin measures his words very carefully, rolling his chair out around the desk. “Galahad, I dinnae think ye realize what your loss would mean to this agency.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Not only are you an exemplary agent, but you have worked your way into the hearts of many people here. I need not speak of the way Arthur feels about ye.” Eggsy can’t keep a shy grin from his face as he glances at Harry. Harry is giving him an adoring look that makes Merlin want to vomit. “But I would miss ye as well. I call very few men friend, Eggsy, and ye are one of those men.” Eggsy starts to visibly relax. “I’m sorry ye had to see what ye saw today. I know you realize it’s par for the course in this job.” Merlin nods. “From what Bedivere told me, ye followed all other protocols, and I’m quite proud of ye.” Eggsy dips his head.

“I’m going to take Galahad home now, Merlin, if there’s nothing else.”

“There most certainly is,” Merlin says sternly. “I believe ye promised me a souvenir.”

“Oh. But ya said…”

“Forget what I said.”

Eggsy smiles as he pulls his knapsack off his shoulder and digs through it. “Doesn’t do the real thing justice.” He hands over a small replica of the Kremlin.

“No, it doesn’t. I’ve been there. On an early mission with Harry.”

“No, Hamish,” Harry growls.

“Yes, Hamish!” Eggsy says with glee.

“Ask Harry to tell ye about the time the police almost caught him with his pants around his ankles in that very neighborhood.”

“Time for Eggsy to rest. Good night, Hamish.” Harry grabs Eggsy by the arm and marches him out the door.

“Good night, Harry…Eggsy…” Merlin calls after them. He picks up the Kremlin and smiles, wheeling over to place it in an empty spot on the shelf.


	3. Goldfinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had no clue what to do with a title like this, and had two people say "sex toys." I didn't quite go the way they expected, but here you go.
> 
> Harry and Eggsy's first time. Set somewhere between "Dr. No" and "From Russia With Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit  
> TAGS: Anal sex, oral sex, first time, dirty talk

“Ye are fidgeting.” Merlin solemnly crosses his hands in front of him on the desk. “Gentlemen dinnae fidget.”

“I am not fidgeting. I had an itch.”

“Gentlemen don’t scratch their itches in public.” Merlin snorts. “Well, you do. You’ve scratched many an itch in many a public places.”

“I was quite young then, Hamish. And I wish you wouldn’t be so vulgar.”

Merlin leans forward and studies Harry for a long moment. Harry desperately wants to fidget…scratch an itch…again, but fights the urge. Instead he meets Merlin’s gaze and gives him a warm friendly smile. Thirty years at Kingsman has taught him a lot about hiding his true thoughts and feelings.

“Ye are uncomfortable about something and wish to ask my advice, but ye think I will laugh.”

Well…it’s taught him to hide his true thoughts and feelings from everyone but Merlin, apparently. “That is…quite close to the truth.”

Merlin smiles with satisfaction and wheels himself over to the sideboard. He surprises Harry by ignoring the tea set and reaching for a decanter and two glasses. He nimbly balances them in one hand while wheeling the chair back with the other. Harry half-stands to take his glass, nodding his thanks. “Well, go on, then.”

“Eggsy is staying the night. Perhaps even the weekend. For the first time.” Merlin immediately knocks back his entire glass and wheels back to refill it. Harry rolls his eyes. “He was injured, as you know, so we’ve been…behaving.”

“I’m impressed. I’ve never known ye to be so patient.”

“Like I would hurt him!” Harry is horrified. “I don’t care if my prick shrivels up and falls off, or my balls turn so blue they drain them to fill a blue pen. I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Quit being so dramatic,” Merlin snaps. Suddenly he’s fidgeting and Harry is intrigued. Merlin doesn’t fidget. “He might know a bit about your…romantic history.”

“Like what? And why?”

“The fact that ye haven’t had a serious relationship in well over a decade, and that the only times you’ve had sex were for a mission...and because he brought me the good scotch.”

“How can you possibly know what I’ve been doing or not doing in the bedroom?” Harry asks haughtily.

Merlin clears his throat. “I do beg your pardon. I am your oldest and closest friend. I am also Merlin.”

“Fair enough,” Harry says with a sigh. “I suppose my concern is that I don’t know what he wants. It’s been so long since I had feelings to go along with any physical attraction.”

“Harry, the lad worships the ground ye walk on. Ye could get out a lace nightgown, ask him to wear it, and he’d more than likely say yes. I must say I’m quite surprised at all this uncertainty.”

“I don’t want him to regret choosing me,” Harry says quietly, and there it is. The truth of the matter. He is petrified that Eggsy will reconsider. What one thinks when they’ve awakened from a lengthy coma is one thing. Reality is another. They’ve enjoyed getting to know each other…going out on dinner dates, cuddling on Harry’s sofa, going for long walks in the park. But intimacy is a new level, and Harry is worried beyond belief.

“Harry…Eggsy Unwin thinks ye hung the stars.” Merlin’s face is serious, his tone sincere. “There is nothing ye could do in the bedroom that would shock him. Or scare him away. I’ve seen your prick…it’s really nothing to write home about.”

“Oh, do fuck off, Hamish.” 

Merlin smiles pleasantly and sips at his scotch. “So my other question is…why are ye here and not with him?”

“I told him I had a few things to take care of. He’s heading to the house now. He has the password for the front door, of course.”

“Oh, of course, because handing out the password to a spy’s home is a good idea.”

“Funny.”

 

Eggsy lets himself into Harry’s house and looks around, enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty home. He’s been here hundreds of times, of course, but never alone, and he decides to take the opportunity to find out a little bit about the home’s owner. He drops his bag to the floor at the bottom of the steps and stealthily sneaks down the hall. He realizes about halfway to the kitchen that he’s acting like he’s casing the joint and he laughs to himself. His voice echoes through the emptiness.

He gets himself a glass of water and slowly ambles out into the front parlor, the room where he and Harry spend a lot of time snuggling on the couch. He peers at the books in the bookcase (really, Harry, _Peyton Place_? _Valley of the Dolls_?). He makes a mental note to question his boyfriend about his taste in fiction before heading to the stairs, snagging his bag along the way. 

Eggsy opens the closet doors and smiles fondly, looking at the perfectly organize suits and shoes. He pulls out a grey suit, one of his favorites, a suit that makes Harry look warm and welcoming, like your favorite professor. He removes his own jacket and quickly dons Harry’s. He looks at himself in the mirror and snorts. He might try every day to be half the man (and agent) Harry is, but he literally cannot fill his shoes…clothes. The jacket fits snuggly about the shoulders, but Eggsy’s hands are dwarfed by the sleeves. It’s one of the things Eggsy loves most about Harry’s body…the long legs and long arms that wrap around him and make him feel safe. Eggsy inhales at the lapel and sighs happily. Harry’s not had this to the cleaners since he wore it last, and he can smell the cologne and scent that is simply Harry. He wraps the suit jacket tighter and wanders about the room, poking at the top of Harry’s dresser (how does a man own this many cufflinks?) and opening his sock drawer (how is it he even finds Harry’s socks adorable?).

Eggsy circles around the bed and opens the nightstand drawer. What he finds there makes his blood run cold, and he absently pulls the jacket around his body. Condoms, a bottle of lube, a vibrator. He knows what those things are. The other things however…he supposes they can be called sex toys. Another vibrator, two dildos, one quite large. A weird gelatinous thing he’s afraid to touch, and some sort of weird bulbous…thing. He stands and stares at the drawer, his heart slowly sinking into his shoes. He doesn’t know anything about any of that…other than the condoms and lube, of course. He’s gotten his fair share, thank you very much, but it’s been very vanilla. Very traditional, if one can use that word when speaking of getting dicked down. Harry’s quite a bit older and Eggsy expects him to be experienced. But if this is what he’s into, Eggsy is literally and figuratively fucked.

“Eggsy, darling?” Harry’s voice wafts up the stairs and Eggsy slams the drawer shut. 

“Uh, upstairs!” Eggsy winces as he realizes he’s still in Harry’s jacket. He runs to the closet and hurriedly hangs it back up, smoothing out the wrinkles before closing the closet. 

He’s just hung his own jacket on the back of the door and loosened his tie when Harry appears in the doorway. “Hello, my boy.” Harry’s face lights up at the sight of Eggsy and Eggsy’s heart melts just a bit. 

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry walks over to give him a kiss and hold him close. Eggsy cannot help but stiffen a bit. “Are you all right?”

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately. “You’re here.”

“Charming.” Harry actually chucks him under the chin. “I didn’t know if you wanted to go out or eat in. I must admit to a craving for Thai, but we can have that either way.”

“You like a lot of options,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

Harry looks at him strangely. “Well…when it comes to food, yes, I suppose I do.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “What would you like, dearest? Up to you.”

“What if I just wanted the basics? Like nothing fancy. I mean…since I’m not as…experienced as you.” Eggsy inwardly groans. He’s a complete idiot and Harry’s going to figure that out.

“You’ve actually been to Thailand, Eggsy. You’ve experienced just as much of their cuisine as I have.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah. M’fine. Thai sounds aces, and let’s go out.” He kisses Harry’s palm. “Love showing you off.”

“Yes, because everyone’s so eager to stare at a broken old man in an expensive suit,” Harry says wryly. “Let me just freshen up a bit.”

“Is that how you see yerself?” Eggsy asks with a frown. “Because it sure ain’t how I see you.”

“That is because you are young and stupid, my handsome boy.” Harry kisses his forehead on his way to the en suite. “You’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

Eggsy ponders that thought for a moment, that Harry thinks so little of himself. He’d thought they’d worked through all that, their insecurities about why the other man could do better. But apparently not.

 

Eggsy is uncharacteristically quiet at dinner, answering Harry’s questions but generally keeping his thoughts to himself. He looks around a lot, studying people who keep looking at them. Harry knows they make an odd couple, the young beautiful healthy man wasting his time with the middle-aged old fool.

Once they return to the house Harry notices Eggsy eying the staircase and frowning. “You know I love spending time with you, right?”

Eggsy looks at him in surprise. “Yes. Course.”

“It doesn’t matter what we’re doing. Watching telly, doing the shopping, practicing at the range. Any time spent with you is quality time to me.”

Eggsy turns pink. “I feel the same.”

“Well, I hope that means you care about me.”

“Oh, I do. More than anything,” Eggsy vows. 

Harry takes both his hands and starts kissing the fingertips. “Do you care enough about me to be honest with me?” Eggsy tries to pull his hands away. “Perhaps tell me what has you so uncomfortable tonight?”

Eggsy sighs. “Went poking around yer place before ya got home.”

“That’s fine, darling. I have nothing to hide. Especially not from you.” Harry realizes that’s true. There isn’t anything Eggsy might find that would shock him.

“I…I looked in your nightstand.” Eggsy’s voice is barely a whisper.

“All right,” Harry says slowly, trying to think what might have…oh.

“Don’t know what some of that shite is, Harry. Already nervous about sex with you…if you wanna use all that, I don’t know how, and…”

Harry presses a fingertip to Eggsy’s pink lips. “Come here.” He takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him up to the bedroom.

“Harry, c’mon. This ain’t necessary.” Eggsy actually digs in his heels and Harry gives him a reproachful look.

Harry opens the drawer and stares at its contents for a moment. “Well, I can see why you were a bit alarmed. I assure you this isn’t…there isn’t more,” he says finally. “And these are things…well…I use them on my own. One’s own hand gets quite boring, so it helps to…enliven things a bit.” He picks up the prostate massager. “Although this is much more interesting when used by someone else.”

“So ya don’t…ya don’t expect me to know all that?” Eggsy’s face is red. “I want you something fierce, Harry, and it ain’t like I never done it, but I never used like, toys, or stuff.” He leans over to peer into the drawer. “Know the condoms, the lube…dildo, vibrator. But those.” He points with his little finger, as if that makes it less ill-mannered. 

“That is a cock sleeve.” Harry picks up what looked like a blob, but is actually quite solid. “It’s ribbed on the inside, so when you put it on and stroke yourself, it feels good.” Eggsy nods and blushes again. “This is a prostate massager, a toy I quiet enjoy. As I said before, it’s more fun when someone uses it on you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy looks a little more at ease.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Harry removes the condom and lube before closing the drawer. “I can empty that, throw everything away. I will no longer need it, will I?” 

“Oh, I plan on us fucking quite often,” Eggsy says immediately, and Harry laughs. “Don’t throw all that away. Maybe sometime you can teach me about it…show me how to use it.”

The mental image of Eggsy’s beautiful body flushed with arousal as Harry fucks him with the dildo has his brain turning to oatmeal. “Maybe,” Harry murmurs.

Then Eggsy’s kissing him and Harry loses the ability to think rationally. Eggsy’s nimble fingers work Harry’s tie off, and Harry’s shirt is unbuttoned before he can take his jacket off. “You’re so gorgeous, Harry.” Eggsy runs a hand through Harry’s hair, ruining the carefully-styled coif. “Can’t believe I get to have you all to myself.”

“That’s right, darling.” Harry makes short work of Eggsy’s tie as well, slipping into his trouser pocket. “I am all yours…only yours.” He grabs for Eggsy’s hands and removes his cufflinks, putting them on the nightstand along with his own. When he turns back around Eggsy’s shirt is in a puddle on the floor. “Now, darling, do you really wish to…”

“Yeah, I really wish to.” Eggsy yanks Harry forward by the belt, kissing him as he undoes it, whips it from its loops, and throws it across the room. “Live a little, Harry.”

“Live a little?” Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, my dear boy…you have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Harry takes Eggsy by HIS belt and throws him onto the bed. He straddles Eggsy’s waist, pinning his hands above his head. He looks down at the strong chest, firm pecs, rippled stomach. “Like what you see?” Eggsy pants. “Ain’t like it’s something new.”

“I love what I see, and while I’ve seen it before, I’ve never seen it like this. Flushed, and heaving, and beautiful.” Harry dips down and licks along Eggsy’s jaw. “Did you mean what you said about using the toys on you?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Eggsy groans. Harry finds the tender meat of Eggsy’s shoulder and bites down, working his teeth and lips until there’s a lovely mark of ownership. Eggsy arches his hips, trying to get contact with the cock that Harry can see through fabric of his trousers.

“Oh, Eggsy…I cannot wait for that. Cannot wait to watch you fall apart as I tease you.” Harry releases Eggsy’s hands but they remain above the handsome head. He slowly works his way down Eggsy’s chest, kissing, licking, touching. They’ve done all of this already, have even stroked each other to orgasm, but this is the first time they can really enjoy each other, take their time and make it last. 

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. 

Harry undoes Eggsy’s belt and zipper and stops in aroused shock as Eggsy starts to wiggle. He writhes on the bed, thrusting his hips up and around. Harry finally gets the picture and takes hold of Eggsy’s pants and trousers. A few more wiggles and Eggsy’s naked on the bed, save for his socks. “Well…that was…”

“Just trying to be helpful,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Thank you very much for being so thoughtful.” Harry lifts one of Eggsy’s legs and places it over his shoulder. He then proceeds to kiss his way from Eggsy’s knee down over his thigh, lips tasting and learning the beautiful skin. When he reaches the crease where Eggsy’s leg meets his groin, he flicks out his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, oh, Harry,” Eggsy stammers. He arches up and his cock actually runs through Harry’s hair.

“I love how responsive you are, how vocal.” Harry turns his head and rubs his cheek along Eggsy’s balls and cock. “Using those toys on you…Christ. Running the vibrator over your prick, watching it drip, listening to you beg.” He reaches for the lube and gets some on his fingers. He wants to take his time, make this last, but his own cock is demanding attention.

Eggsy’s cock is not proportionate to his height. It’s thick and long, and Harry’s jaw actually aches just looking at it. He licks a line from root to head and then takes just the tip into his mouth. “Yes, Harry, oh thank God,” Eggsy whispers. He fists both hands in Harry’s hair and thrusts up, whimpering when Harry’s dry hand holds him down at the hips. 

Harry adores Eggsy’s cock. The way it fills his mouth, the way it throbs on his tongue. He takes his time working his lips and tongue around it, taking it a bit deeper each time he goes down. He learned long ago how to control his gag reflex, and now Eggsy is reaping the benefits. He focuses his tongue on that sensitive place below the head, flicking his tongue like a snake as the first finger moves inside.

“Harry…oh fuck, Harry…yer so fucking evil.”

“Me?” Harry’s dick throbs as the tightness of Eggsy’s body envelops his finger. “You haven’t seen evil, my darling boy. Wait until I work one of those toys inside you as the vibrator trails over your thighs…your balls…” Harry kisses the thighs in question as he works Eggsy open. “Or the prostate massager…work you until you’re begging to come.”

“Harry, if you don’t get in me right the fuck now I’m going to die.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the shirt and hoists him back up. He kisses Harry, brutally biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue. His hands shove through Harry’s hair. “Don’t get undressed,” Eggsy murmurs. He bites Harry’s neck. “Want ya fuckin’ me just half-undone. That’s so fuckin’ hot. Like you couldn’t even wait…had ta fuck me right away.”

“Christ.” Harry kneels back up and undoes his trousers, shoving them and his pants just below his arse, just enough to get his cock out and stroke it.

“Yeah…you ain’t the only one who can talk dirty,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. He lifts his knees up to his chest. 

“You are a menace.” Harry gets a condom on, lubes himself and turns his head to bite Eggsy’s calf.

“You love it.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed as Harry starts to press inside.

“I do.” They’re both silent as Harry works his way in bit by bit. “Too much, darling? I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry really hopes Eggsy doesn’t ask him to stop, because he’s not sure he can if he asks.

“No. Fuck, no, Harry.” Eggsy’s eyes fly back open as Harry seats himself all the way in. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Haz.” He pushes sweaty hair from Harry’s head. He then spreads the sides of Harry’s shirt to run his hands over Harry’s chest.

“Not as gorgeous as you are.” Harry dips his head to press against Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment. He groans as Eggsy’s hands move down to press against his arse, urging him deeper. Harry bites Eggsy’s shoulder, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. Usually he has exemplary stamina and control, but having this beautiful man spread out beneath him, this man he cares about so deeply, it’s proving to be too much. “Eggsy…I’m…God, I’m sorry…”

“Do it, Harry…fuck I want you to come…I wanna feel it…look like such a naughty boy, don’t you? Can’t even get your clothes off before ya go sticking your cock in my arse.”

Eggsy’s words are a growl and they only add fuel to Harry’s fire. He kneels up, flipping the sides of his shirt out of the way so he can watch his prick go in and out of Eggsy’s body. Eggsy winks at him and clenches down, and that’s all it takes. Harry grunts as he comes, head thrown back, hands gripping Eggsy at the waist. “Jesus Christ!” He manages.

“Oh, shit, Harry…” Eggsy’s hand flies over his own cock. “You look…oh fuck you look…that…” Eggsy whines and arches his back, chasing the orgasm. Harry’s shaking hands slide up Eggsy’s body, pinching and tweaking his nipples.

“Come for me, my Eggsy, my darling boy.” Harry runs a trembling finger over Eggsy’s pink lips and he clamps down on it, sucking it into his mouth. Eggsy whimpers around it, sucking hard as he comes. His whole body shudders and as soon as the pearls of white stop dripping from his cock Harry leans down to kiss him. “Eggsy.” 

“Harry.” They both wince as Harry pulls out but Eggsy simply wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. 

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s neck, giving kitten-like kisses to the sweet skin he finds there. He feels Eggsy shove at his shirt and he wiggles a bit until he’s out of it. Gently hands sweep up and down his back and he sighs against Eggsy’s skin. “You are full of surprises.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s lips press to the top of Harry’s head. “Been told that before.”

“Mmm.” Harry knows he should get up and at least get fully undressed, or clean them off, or something. But he’s too comfortable snuggled against Eggsy, their skin suctioned together by the spend of Eggsy’s orgasm.

“I wasn’t afraid of that drawer, just so you know,” Eggsy says quietly. “Got no problem trying new things, especially with you. Was just worried…worried that I wouldn’t be enough…know enough. Want to please you.”

“Oh, my darling boy.” Harry lifts his head to look at him. “You please me every single day. Well, almost every day. When you disobey Merlin on a mission, or leave your trainers out by the door so I trip over them…that doesn’t please me.” Eggsy snorts. “I have a confession of my own. Earlier today I was speaking with Merlin about this…worrying that you might expect something in bed that I’m not capable of.”

“Pretty sure you just fucked my brains out by way of my cock, bruv. I think you’re good.” Eggsy gives him a sunny grin.

“Glad to hear it.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s chest and rolls away to sit up. “And don’t call me bruv.”


	4. Thunderball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon's over...Harry and Eggsy have their first argument, and it's a doozy.
> 
> Set somewhere in the beginning of their relationship...about eight to ten months in, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen and up  
> TAGS: Arguing, making up

Harry paces the length of his office, easily side-stepping Merlin and his wheelchair. He goes back the way he came, turns ninety degrees, and walks the width of his office. When he makes it to the far wall, he sips at his tea, turns around, and starts back again.

“Our jets use special fuel,” Merlin says suddenly, and Harry actually stops halfway across the room.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The jet. Galahad is on a jet, and it is on its way here. The fuel mainly consists of kerosene.”

“Thank you, Hamish. If I am ever on a trivia game show, I’m sure I will win.” Harry continues pacing.

“What I’m trying to say is that the kerosene-based fuel is what will get Galahad home faster. NOT your two-legged trot around this office.”

“Perhaps you are jealous that you can no longer “trot” anywhere,” Harry says snidely.

“I am nae jealous of that because my chair moves much faster than your skinny legs,” Merlin replies calmly. “I think if you’d just sit down...”

“I am quite furious, Hamish. If I sit down, I’m likely to break something. Like a pencil. Or my computer.”

“Ye will do no such thing,” Merlin snarls. “I’ll break it over your head before I allow ye to do that.”

“Then be quiet and let me pace.” Harry resumes his strides around the room, and Merlin is mercifully quiet.

Eggsy’s due back from Istanbul within the hour, and Harry WAS looking forward to his return. He’s been gone for a week and Harry’s missed him more than even he thought possible. Harry’s longing for Eggsy turned into fury, however, when Eggsy endangered his own life by returning to a mark’s heavily-protected home to get intel Merlin hadn’t even asked for. Merlin had ordered him to stand down, but Eggsy had sworn he could make it in and out safely, which he did…after scaling a wall and bouncing off a few roofs.

Merlin is furious as well, although he’s not doing anything but typing on his computer. His entire upper body is tight and his handsome face is drawn into a frown. One of his biggest pet-peeves is when an agent diverts from the mission and its objective, and Harry almost wants to just let Merlin deal with this. The explosion will be legendary.

 

“Merlin, I can see the estate…we’re almost there.” Eggsy straightens his tie and puts his jacket back on before buckling in again.

“Please meet me in Arthur’s office for debriefing, Galahad.”

“Very well.” Eggsy taps his glasses. “Fuck,” he growls. He can tell by the cold tone of Merlin’s voice that he isn’t pleased. But the intel Merlin wanted wasn’t enough. There was more there; Eggsy’d seen it while downloading everything onto the drive. He only had to wait for the changing of the guards to hop back into the building and get what he needed. No one saw him, no one did anything, and now he’s home.

He stops outside Harry’s door for a moment, gathering his thoughts and preparing for the lecture of a lifetime from Merlin. He quiets his thundering heart by thinking of the welcome home he’ll get from Harry later. Dinner, a hot bath, maybe even a massage. Harry’s massages ALWAYS end well for Eggsy. He knocks and Harry says, “Enter.”

Eggsy pastes a smile to his face and strides into the room. “Arthur, sir. Merlin.” He dips his head respectfully and stands at parade rest in front of Harry’s desk. He desperately wants to hug Harry, sit on his lap and snog him within an inch of his life…but Harry doesn’t look like snogging’s on his mind. His face is serious, body straight, eyes cold. Eggsy swallows hard and glances at Merlin. Merlin also doesn’t look very welcoming, but Eggsy had expected as much.

“Please give your mission report, Agent Galahad,” Merlin says quietly.

“Well, I arrived on the premises at…”

Eggsy speaks for fifteen minutes, keeping everything easy and concise. Normally he’d throw in a few cute jokes or one-liners, but something tells him this isn’t the time. He finishes the story and places the thumb drive on Harry’s desk, close to Merlin. “Thank you,” Merlin says, and Eggsy nods.

“Agent Galahad, I have a question,” Harry says. 

“Sir?”

“You were to download the software, leave the building, and get to the rendezvous point in town…isn’t that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You did this…but then you returned to his home and went back to his office.”

“I did.”

“Would you mind explaining WHY?” Harry’s voice is quiet.

“I…when I was downloading the software I saw another file. Once I was outside I realized how valuable that could be. I was going to be early at the rendezvous, so I went back in.”

“Why?”

Eggsy blinks at Harry. Didn’t he just explain that? “Because I figured Merlin could…”

“Because you figured. YOU figured. Was this in ANY way part of the mission parameters?”

“No, sir, but I thought…”

“Agent Galahad.” Harry’s words are cold and clipped and it sounds like he’s speaking to a stranger. “Your job is not to think. Your job is to perform the duties assigned to you by myself, Merlin, or any of his staff running missions. Do I make myself clear?”

As usual, Eggsy’s tongue decides to have an opinion not shared by his brain. “I thought one of the things valued in a Kingsman agent was ambition…thinking outside the box.” He pauses. “Sir.”

“Thinking outside the box is all well and good when discussed with your handler AND not taking a chance on getting yourself killed.”

“Discussing it with my handler would have wasted the extra time I had and…”

“I dinnae feel discussions with me are a waste of time,” Merlin says mildly.

“Excuse my word choice, Merlin,” Eggsy almost snaps. “My time was limited. I saw the opportunity and took it. I’ve scaled walls like that a hundred times.”

“And time one hundred and one could have been the situation where you misstepped. Actually, you misstepped throughout this entire ridiculous event.” Eggsy gapes at the red fury on Harry’s face. “You could have been killed. Not only by your insane hopping about, but by the guards and the man himself!”

“Permission to speak to you as Harry Hart,” Eggsy hisses. Harry curtly nods and Eggsy sees Merlin touch the side of his glasses. He records every briefing for review later and has now stopped recording. “But I wasn’t killed. And it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Because you can predict your own death?” Harry growls. “Please let me know when you see that happening, because I’d really rather not watch when it occurs.”

“Trust me bruv, it ain’t no walk in the park watchin’ someone die.” Eggsy’s accent comes out in full force and he does nothing to stop it.

“That is completely different.” Harry waves a hand in the air.

“Is it? Oh, yeah, it is, because unlike THIS, I had to watch you die without ever telling you how I felt about ya. Angry words were the last words between us, and I watched you fucking DIE.” A muscle twitches in Harry’s jaw. They’ve not talked much about V-Day, preferring to keep it buried under the proverbial rug. Perhaps that was the wrong decision. “And if my safety bothers you so much, perhaps ya shouldn’t be watching my missions.”

“I am Arthur. I watch missions as much as I can, and you know it. It’s part of my job. Just as obeying your handler and completing your assignment is part of YOUR job.”

“That’s right. You’re Arthur, I’m the agent, let me do my damn job!” Eggsy knows he’s getting a bit out of hand but he cannot help it. He’d hoped Harry would be proud of him for his initiative, but apparently not.

“If I wasn’t Arthur, if I was the agent, I can assure you things would have been done differently.”

Eggsy snorts. “Of COURSE they would.”

“Eggsy, if you were half the agent…” Harry stops himself, clenching his fist on the desktop. “Forgive me.”

“Nah…that’s what this is all about, right? I will never live up to the REAL Galahad. I’m just the piss-poor copy. Second best. Only got the job because there weren’t any agents left, and the preferred Galahad was dead.” Hurt flares through Eggsy so intensely he has to stop and catch his breath. “Know that…always have. Doesn’t matter what I do, never gonna earn your respect.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers.

“I’m…I’m gonna get outta here before things get real bad.” He turns to Merlin. “Permission to leave, Merlin.”

“Permission granted, Galahad,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy’s proud that he doesn’t slam the door as he goes.

 

“Fuck.” Harry buries his face in his hand for a moment.

“What…the bloody hell…was that?” Merlin almost growls. 

“He disobeyed your orders.”

“Everyone disobeys my orders. Ye were particularly good at it, if memory serves. I dinnae agree with the lad’s methods, but what he did was not enough to earn that particular sentiment from ye. Ye still think you’re agent Galahad, cock of the walk, do ye?”

“No, and you know it,” Harry snaps. “You of all people know how I get when I’m cornered, and I felt cornered. I had to sit here and watch him endanger himself and pretend I didn’t care. My fear for his well-being turned into anger, and I said something I shouldn’t have.”

“It appears to me that the two of you have to sit down and discuss what it means for you to be Galahad and Arthur, Harry, because this cannae happen again. This…explosion.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” Harry feels absolutely dreadful. He’d heard the words coming out of his mouth and wanted the ground to swallow him whole as soon as they were out. He does NOT think of Eggsy as his lesser copy. If anything, Eggsy is twice the man he is, because of his warm and generous heart.

“I’ve told ye this before, Harry, and I’ll say it again. That boy worships the ground ye walk on. Not just as a human being, as the man he loves…but as an agent. As Galahad, the man who rescued him from jail and set him on his path at Kingsman.”

“I’m not sure why. I’ve obviously just proven why I don’t deserve to be on any sort of pedestal.”

“Oh, I’ve ALWAYS known ye dinnae belong on a pedestal,” Merlin replies, and Harry glares at him as he stands up.

 

Eggsy’s doorbell rings and he groans, glaring in the general direction of the front of his flat. He’d come home directly after the meeting with Harry, stood in his shower for thirty minutes (he absolutely hadn’t cried, it was just water on his face) and then he’d changed into his scrubbiest trakkies and vest to sit in front of the telly with a tub of chocolate ice cream. Fuck staying fit, fuck all the hours at the gym that he’s eating away. He’s happy in his little self-pitying cocoon of a quilt, eating his ice cream and watching Richard Madden on the telly. Apparently he’s better suited for binge-watching Bodyguard than climbing buildings, anyway.

The doorbell rings again and he groans louder, pulling himself to his feet. He’s turned his phone off for a reason. He pads to the door on bare feet, opens it, and stares in shock in the person on the other side. Harry fidgets on the doorstep clad in a pair of blue jeans and a grey Eton sweatshirt. His glasses are nowhere to be seen and his hair is curling about his ears. “Hello, Eggsy. Might I speak with you for a moment?”

“I dunno. Ya sure I can get that right?” Eggsy’s tone is casual but he still can’t believe what he’s seeing. Harry. In jeans and a sweatshirt. Harry winces and Eggsy’s internal devil is smiling with satisfaction. “C’mon in then.” He leads the way back into his living room and flops onto the sofa, wrapping his quilt around him and picking up his ice cream. He does at least keep the telly paused. “Go ahead.”

Harry looks around, obviously waiting for Eggsy to ask him to sit. Finally he perches on the edge of a chair. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened in my office earlier.”

“Figured as much. So tell me…am I on administrative leave? Sacked?”

“For what?”

“Disobeying direct orders from Merlin. Mouthing off at you.” Eggsy sucks ice cream of his spoon and tries not to notice how adorable Harry looks. He looks…vulnerable. Eggsy suddenly realizes it’s probably why he’s dressed the way he is. Harry isn’t wearing his suit of armor. He’s defenseless.

“If we sacked everyone who disobeyed direct orders from Merlin, we’d have no agents left. I’d have been gone twenty years ago. And I do believe we were not speaking as Arthur and Galahad when you ‘mouthed off at me,’ as you put it.” Harry clears his throat. “I owe you an apology.” Eggsy slowly puts his ice cream down. “I shouldn’t have said what I did, and I didn’t mean it. I don’t mean it. I do not think of you as half the agent I am. You are as good an agent as I was, perhaps better, and you are twice the man I could ever hope to be.” 

“Harry…”

“It’s true. You are very intelligent, and you think on your feet. You also care more about the reasons behind the mission than I ever did. You were right…you are to take initiative. I just…this is the first serious mission you’ve had since we’ve been together. I know it’s been months now, but this is the first time I’ve had to watch you in peril in the field. It frightened me. I suppose I never really thought about the fact that I could lose you at any moment…until now.” Harry shrugs and sighs. “It’s no excuse, really. I understand if you’re angry with me for quite a while because of what I said, but I wanted to apologize, and let you know I didn’t mean it. I think the world of you, darling.”

Eggsy slowly unwraps himself from his quilt and pats the sofa. Harry hesitates briefly and then gets up to sit next to him. “It hurt,” Eggsy says honestly. “It really fucking hurt, Harry. I want to make you proud of me.”

“Oh, my boy, you do. All the time,” Harry says earnestly. “I never wanted to hurt you. Well, no, that’s a lie.” Eggsy’s chest tightens. “I felt cornered. I was embarrassed at how worried I felt, and I hid it by being a total prick. I…I’m so sorry.”

“You’re really proud of me?” Eggsy asks quietly.

“The best thing I’ve ever done in my life is show you the path to Kingsman, Eggsy. You’ve made me proud beyond measure.”

Eggsy leans in and Harry puts his arm around him, pulling him close. They sit that way for a long moment before Eggsy says, “I didn’t mean to scare ya, Harry, swear down. I wanted…wanted to do something special. I’ll try to think twice in the future.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Harry sighs and leans his cheek against Eggsy’s head. “And perhaps you were right…I don’t always need to observe your missions. I’m sure Merlin would prefer that I didn’t, anyway.”

Eggsy tilts his head up. “I forgive you, Harry. And I love you.”

“I love you, too, my darling boy. I don’t deserve you.”

“You don’t,” Eggsy agrees. “But you can make it all up to me by putting this back in the freezer and getting me a fizzy drink.” He hands Harry the tub of ice cream.

Harry grumbles good-naturedly but gets up. He leans down and gives Eggsy a sweet kiss. “Our first argument.”

“Bet it won’t be the last,” Eggsy says.

“I have a feeling you’re right.”


	5. You Only Live Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy thinks about the man he loves, the man who has lived, died, and lived again.
> 
> Set five years in the future from Dr. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Teen and up for a bit of sexual innuendo.
> 
> Tags - future fic, memories

Eggsy stands up and Merlin frowns at him. “Are you sure?”

“Merlin, been with him for five years, married for two…think I know when he’s hiding something.” Merlin snorts. “Okay, that one time. I didn’t know about the surprise vacation. But you helped him plan the whole thing! How was I supposed to figure it out if YOU were helping him?”

“Good point,” Merlin says, pleased. “A lot of people have done a lot of work, Eggsy. We can’t let them down.”

“There’s one thing you’re forgetting, Merlin. Harry would never expect in a million years that people would go to any sort of fuss. He’d expect it from me, of course, but definitely not from you…and he’d never think that people here cared enough to throw him a surprise party.”

“For all his peacocking, he is rather modest in that regard,” Merlin agrees. “You may be right.”

“Course I am. I just hope his heart can take it. He IS sixty, after all.”

“Watch it, lad,” Merlin growls, and Eggsy loves that he still calls him lad now that he’s in his thirties. 

“So I’ll find an excuse for us to stop by the hangar on the way out tonight, and there you are. Party.” Eggsy claps his hands. 

“Things are never that easy.”

“They will be this time, because ya got me.” He comes around the desk and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “I’ll see you at six o’clock sharp with the birthday boy. I gotta run, gotta pick up a few last minute things.” He breezes out the door before Merlin can say anything else.

As Eggsy climbs onto the bullet train he heaves a deep sigh. Planning this party has been more exhausting than anything he’s ever attempted. Usually Harry is completely oblivious about things going on around him that aren’t mission-related, but lately he’s been asking an awful lot of questions. Innocent questions, to be sure, but Eggsy hears something suspicious in every word. He allows his head to flop back onto the seat and closes his eyes. 

He remembers a similar trip years ago, but going in the opposite direction. He wasn’t wearing a Kingsman-issued suit, and his hair was not starting to sparkle with grey. He was young and stupid in a snapback and jeans, yelling at Harry because he hadn’t killed his own dog. He’d wanted to push, wanted to hurt, wanted to wipe that look off Harry’s face. Because even then, he wanted Harry’s approval, his “well done, Eggsy.” He didn’t get it that day, that’s for damn sure. The way Harry looked at him when he mentioned his father. His beautiful brown eyes were so full of hurt and pain. Eggsy hated himself that day, hated himself for putting that particular look on that particular face. “I’m so sorry,” he’d said immediately, but he knew right away that it wasn’t good enough.

“You should be.” And then Harry was gone…gone off to Kentucky on a mission. “Wait here,” Harry had said. “We’ll discuss this when I get back.” 

But he didn’t COME back, and Eggsy’d seen it all. Watched it on Harry’s computer, in Harry’s own home. Watched the people fall apart into bloodshed and violence. Watched them turn on the man he loved. Even then, so early, he loved Harry. He barely knew him except as Agent Galahad, the man who’d brought Eggsy to a new place in his life. But Harry was handsome, and strong, and smart, and witty, and so very brave. He was noble and posh and kind, and had more class in one neat hair follicle than Eggsy had in his entire body. The Harry on that computer screen wasn’t Eggsy’s Harry. This man was brutal and vicious and unyielding. He snapped necks and broke arms and ended lives. All of it done as easily as breathing. Agent Galahad only took a life to save another, but this man…he took lives to save his own but seemed to take a psychotic pleasure in doing it. Eggsy was horrified and petrified all at once. The fact that Harry was going to have to live with this destruction was bad enough, but then…but then it became apparent that Harry wasn’t going to live at all.

Eggsy’d felt as if his own heart had stopped beating when that final shot took Harry down. He’d screamed with rage, with pure heartbreak. And then he’d hopped on this train and come to the only place where he felt he could find a piece of Harry…Kingsman. Nothing he did after that seemed to matter. Saving the world mattered, of course, because it meant saving his mum, saving Daisy. He met a princess, fucked a princess, tried a relationship with her, but it didn’t work out. Deep down, however, it didn’t matter. Was a world worth saving if Harry wasn’t in it? Merlin convinced him it mattered, and Eggsy sometimes felt that Merlin was the only thing connecting him with sanity in those dark days. Until they lost Roxy and everyone else, drank a few toasts, and headed to the States thinking they’d find help. Eggsy never dreamt they’d find Harry. Never dreamt a ridiculously handsome cowboy would flip a switch and show them Harry Hart shaving his face. 

Eggsy knows that the worst pain he’s ever felt was seeing Harry get shot. The second worst pain, a very close second, was rushing into that room and Harry not knowing who he was. That same beautiful brown eye studied him politely and said he didn’t recognize him. He’d acted scared of Eggsy, and that was impossible. Eggsy didn’t want to live in a world where Harry thought Eggsy might hurt him. The puppy was a shot in the dark (horrible pun) but it worked, and his Harry was back. Not HIS Harry, of course; that didn’t happen for a few more years. But Harry was himself again, ready to be noble and brave and strong…and be the man Eggsy was deeply in love with.

And now here they are, years later, on the eve of Harry’s sixtieth birthday. Eggsy has everything to be thankful for. His beautiful man, his beautiful husband, his beautiful Galahad, has lived…died…and lived again. Eggsy truly can’t ask for anything more.

 

Eggsy slips his arm in Harry’s as they leave Harry’s office at 5:50. “I have an idea,” Eggsy says coyly. “Why don’t I run down to the hangar and steal a uniform? We could play mechanic and customer.”

“Really, Eggsy.” Harry looks around the empty hallway and blushes. “I’m far too old for…”

“You’re telling me you’re far too old for me to offer to give you a free…inspection?” Eggsy’s eyes wander up and down Harry’s lithe body. “Too old for me to offer to bend over for you…too old for me to unzip the uniform and show you what’s underneath?”

“Well, perhaps I’m not too old for all that,” Harry says. “You bring out the worst in me, my dear.”

“And you love it.” 

“I do. Just make it quick. I don’t want to explain this to anyone.”

Eggsy laughs as he takes Harry’s hand and tugs him toward the garage. “I’ll be quick, swear down.”

“The hangar lights are off,” Harry says, reaching for his holster. “Call it in to Merlin.”

“Harry, it’s fine. I’m sure someone just…”

Eggsy swings the hangar doors open and the large room is flooded with light. “Happy birthday!” Over a hundred voices ring out and Harry takes a few staggering steps backward.

“Wh-what?”

“Happy sixtieth birthday, Haz.” Eggsy beams up at him.

“A party? For me?” Harry looks completely stunned and Eggsy mentally claps himself on the back. 

“Of course for you, you idiot. Why not?”

“I’m not…this isn’t a requirement. Just because I’m Arthur doesn’t mean they have to…”

“Love.” Eggsy briefly touches Harry’s cheek. “They’re not doing it because they have to. They’re doing it because they love you. They respect you. And because you deserve it. Look at everything you’ve given to Kingsman. You’ve even given your life.” Eggsy’s lip actually trembles.

“Darling.” Harry takes both Eggsy’s hands and squeezes them. “Stop.”

“Well, I might not make it through the evening. Harry Hart on time for his own party?” Merlin appears from the crowd and saves Eggsy’s dignity. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

“Thank you, Hamish.” Harry hugs him and is soon surrounded by well-wishers. Eggsy sighs, grins, and steps back to watch.


	6. On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes out of retirement as a knight to go on a mission with Eggsy. Apparently pretending to be Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby does more than just annoy Merlin, it brings out emotions and feelings as well.
> 
> Takes place six months after Harry and Eggsy get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: Pretend Relationiship; Schmoop, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Baby

ON HER MAJESTY’S SECRET SERVICE

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths before knocking on Merlin’s door. He’s been called in for a special meeting and he’s not sure why. He briefly looked through his mission history before coming over; all his reports are filed and he hasn’t used an exorbitant amount of ammo recently. He doesn’t think it has anything to do with his relationship with Harry…they’ve been together over six months now and if there was a problem he’s sure something would have come up.

“Enter,” Merlin says, and Eggsy straightens his shoulders a bit before striding in.

“Two o’clock, as requested,” he says cheekily. His eyes widen. “Arthur! Sir,” he adds on as an afterthought.

“Good afternoon, Galahad.” Harry’s tone is formal but his eyes are warm as he looks Eggsy over.

“Thank ye for your punctuality, lad. Some would be wise to learn from ye.” Merlin gives Harry a pointed look.

“I’m Arthur. I don’t need to be punctual.”

“Yes, ye do. Ye should set a good example,” Merlin snaps. “But if I go down that rabbit hole we may never come out.” Merlin points to the sideboard. “Make yourself tea, Galahad, and take a seat.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eggsy pauses. “May I pour for either of you?”

Harry beams with pride and Merlin rolls his eyes. “Thank you kindly, lad.” He waits for Eggsy to prepare their tea and then sit down with his own. “I asked ye here to speak about your next mission.”

“All right.” Eggsy relaxes a bit. Discussing a mission can’t be too bad, even though he’s unsure why Harry is there. Merlin pushes a button and a screen drops from the ceiling. “Fucking sick, Merlin. When did you get that?”

“And you call ME the show off,” Harry mumbles into his tea.

Merlin ignores him. “This is Gregory Powell. He and his wife Monica run one of the largest illegal weapon operations in Great Britain.”

Eggsy studies the man on the screen. He has bright blue eyes, blond hair, and a smug smirk on his handsome face. He looks to be a little younger than Harry and Merlin, and it’s obvious he comes from money. “Attractive,” he comments. Harry clears his throat. “I mean, if you like that sort of thing,” he adds hastily.

“You mean wealthy, handsome, and middle-aged? Nae, ye don’t like that sort of thing at all,” Merlin says with a grin. Eggsy blushes. “At any rate, she is the brains of the operation, and he is its face.” He clicks again and another photo appears. A man in his late twenties with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. “This is his boyfriend.”

Harry says, “Well, isn’t he…”

“Shut it,” Eggsy growls and Harry winks at him.

“When you two are quite finished,” Merlin says patiently. “The marriage is one of convenience. Gregory prefers the company of young men, and this is his flavor of the week. Raymond Wells. At the end of the week the two of them are leaving on a couples-only cruise around the Mediterranean. The trip is two-fold. They will enjoy a few days of debauchery on the ship, and at the end of its voyage Gregory will deliver some intel to a prospective client. The mission is to infiltrate his quarters on the ship and download the information from his computer. He takes it everywhere.”

“So…who am I working with, then?” Eggsy asks almost sadly. This is one of the times he misses Roxy the most. This would be the perfect mission for the two of them. “Bringing Amelia back? Been a while, would love to see her.”

“I’m afraid not. This is a male-only cruise.”

“Great.” Eggsy tries not to pout in front of Merlin. While he gets along with almost everyone else at Kingsman, he really isn’t looking forward to pretending to be interested in another knight. Except maybe Percival. He’s well fit, although Eggsy will never say it out loud.

“Well, if it wasn’t too distasteful to you…I thought perhaps I could accompany you on the mission,” Harry says hesitantly.

“Wot?” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. A cruise through the Mediterranean with Harry? Working side by side on a mission with Harry? Having to pretend to be in a relationship with Harry? For work? “You’ve got to be joking,” Eggsy says to Merlin, unable to believe his luck.

“If you don’t think it’s a good idea,” Harry says softly. “I suppose as Arthur my place is here and not in the field.”

Eggsy realizes Harry has misunderstood him. “No! Harry, I’m just…I’m shocked. I think it’s a great idea. Fucking ACES.” Eggsy beams at Merlin. “We haven’t been on a mission together.”

“I’m not sure I think it’s a good idea,” Merlin says. “Putting Arthur into the field…it’s rarely been done.”

“C’mon, Merlin. It’s a cruise. A bunch of old men and pretty boys…”

“I do beg your pardon…”

“…laying around in the sun all day and eating fancy dinners at night,” Eggsy continues. “Harry’s still able to shoot with only one eye, and I’ll be there to cover his blind spot. And it ain’t like…ain’t like pretending to be arse over tits in love with him is gonna be hard.” Eggsy blushes. “This is perfect.”

“This is a mission. This is NOT an excuse for you two to go on some sort of honeymoon.”

“We are perfectly aware, Merlin,” Harry says with a sigh. “We are Kingsman agents.”

“No, EGGSY is a Kingsman agent. Ye are Arthur, Harry…which means no taking unnecessary risks.”

“I would never.” Harry’s face is a mask of innocence. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Eggsy vows.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Merlin taps a few keys and the screen retracts into the ceiling. “The mission file is uploaded onto your folder in the server. I suggest the two of you go over it together…I’ll leave the backstory and development up to you.”

“We had plans for dinner anyway…we can eat in and do it then?” Harry suggests to Eggsy. Eggsy nods and smiles at Merlin, still unable to believe his good luck.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin growls. “Dismissed. Both of ye.”

 

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is part whine, part exasperation. “We gotta discuss the mission.”

“We are discussing it.” 

Eggsy and Harry are cuddling on Harry’s sofa in casual clothing, Eggsy pressed up to Harry’s side with Harry’s arm around his shoulders. Harry is currently dragging his lips to the side of Eggsy’s neck, nuzzling his nose behind Eggsy’s ear. It’s a very sensitive spot for Eggsy and Harry knows it. “You ain’t being very professional, Haz.”

“I’m just practicing for the mission. We need to look believable.”

“You need to practice being attracted to me?” Eggsy pouts and pulls away.

“Of course not, darling! I was simply…I didn’t mean it. I’m attracted to you all the time, you know that.” Harry looks properly chastened and Eggsy smiles. He’s already learned that the way to control Harry is to make him think he’s hurt Eggsy’s feelings in some way. It’s a cheap trick and one he rarely uses, but it always works.

“Well, let’s discuss this then.” Eggsy slides away to face him. Harry sighs and straightens his cardigan. “You still gonna use Henry Devere?”

“No. Merlin suggested we retire that cover story. My name will still be Henry, last name Darcy.” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Not my choice. Merlin’s little joke. He knows I’m not a fan of Austen.”

“And I’m…”

“You may choose. Make sure it’s something you can easily remember.”

“David. David Michael.” When Harry gives him a questioning look, Eggsy says quietly, “David is my middle name, as you know. Michael…Michael was my dad’s.”

Harry leans in and gives Eggsy a tender kiss. “I suppose that will be easily remembered.”

“So…you’re my sugar daddy, then?”

Harry exhales a deep sigh. “It does appear so. I hope that’s not too difficult a part for you to play, darling.”

“Walking around as your arm candy, giving you little adoring looks and acting like you hung the moon? Yeah, not real different from what I do every day.” Eggsy chucks Harry under the chin and laughs. “Pretty much your sugar baby now, ain’t I?”

“Absolutely not.” Harry actually looks angry and Eggsy sits back even further. “Eggsy, that’s now how I view you at all…is that really how YOU view our relationship?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I mean, I don’t gotta go to you for money or presents or all that. But I ain’t nothing compared to you.” 

Harry sighs. “My dearest Eggsy, don’t you see that the complete opposite is true? When people look at us together, they don’t see a wealthy man with an attractive young piece of arse by his side. Well, perhaps they do, but I believe that what they REALLY see is a handsome young man in the prime of his life helping along a man that is quite obviously PAST that prime. Sugar babies are normally dimwitted twinks without an original thought in their heads. You, obviously, are not that type of man.”

“Done a lot of research on the topic, have ya?” Eggsy asks, blushing furiously.

“Yes. I’ve published a paper on it,” Harry says with a teasing smile. “Eggsy my boy, you may play this part however you like, but please know I will never see you as something less than myself. I am deeply honored to be seen with you on my arm, and every day I wake up surprised at the fact that you still wish to be seen WITH me.”

“Haz.” Eggsy slides over onto Harry’s lap. “Ain’t never thought I’d find someone like you.” He leans his forehead on Harry’s. “You’re a dream come true fer me, ya know.”

“I believe some days I am more of a nightmare.”

“Sometimes,” Eggsy agrees, earning a poke to his side. “This mission…still can’t believe it’s gonna happen. My job is gonna be hanging on yer every word, acting like you’re the best thing since sliced bread.”

“Well, there is that little matter of getting the intel.”

“Easy peasy, bruv.” Eggsy kisses Harry before he can say the words Eggsy knows will come next. He’s not quick enough, however, because as soon as he lets Harry up for air, he hears,

“Don’t call me bruv.”

 

“Wow.” Eggsy stares in shock as they head for the ramp onto the cruise ship. “Bloody fucking hell.”

Harry turns and smiles down at him. “All right, darling?”

“Yeah. I mean, I done a lot of things, been a lot of places for this job. But that? That is ACES.” He gapes at the immense cruise ship. 

“Well, I think your awe will work for your character. I have a feeling David Michael hasn’t been on very many cruises.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose and Eggsy jumps a bit, surprised. He then remembers that showing affection is part of the mission. Again, his JOB. Is this his actual life?

“All right then.” Eggsy closes his eyes for just a brief moment, takes a breath, and opens them again. He cannot be Eggsy Unwin. For the next few days, he is David Michael, professional sugar baby, warming the bed of a charming older gentleman named Henry Darcy. He opens his eyes again and says, “Ready.”

“Excellent.” Harry stands up a bit straighter and suddenly seems different as well. His body seems to subconsciously lean toward Eggsy, and his eyes, while usually warm, seem more wide-eyed and enamored. “Ready, David?”

“Yes, Henry. Do we really get to spend four days on the ship?” Eggsy practically bounces up and down as they go to check in.

“Yes, my boy. And there are many activities I think you’ll enjoy.”

“I can already think of a few.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses Harry’s cheek. Harry clears his throat and blushes as he speaks to the man at the counter.

Eggsy takes the opportunity to look around, filing away as much information as he can. Male couples mill about everywhere, and while quite a few are the same age, many are like he and Harry. He doesn’t recognize Gregory Powell anywhere, but more than likely he’s already on the ship. “All right. We’re done here.” Harry signs his name a few times. 

“Do you need directions to your cabin, sir?” The man asks.

“No, thank you, I’m sure we can find it.” Harry tips the man and they walk onto the ship.

“What about our bags?” Eggsy asks. “My new bathing suit is simply divine, Henry. You’re going to drool when you see me in it.”

“Everything’s been taken care of, my silly boy.” Harry tweaks Eggsy’s nose and he giggles.

“Bloody hell, if I have to live through four more days of this…” They hear through their glasses. “Disgusting.”

“Just keeping up appearance, Merlin,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Your rooms are on the same floor as Powell, opposite end,” Merlin informs him. “I’ve also made sure you’re assigned to the same table at dinner.”

“Excellent, Merlin, thank you.”

They follow the signs to their deck and find their room. Harry allows Eggsy to unlock the door and go in first. “Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers. He’s standing in a sitting room with four giant windows overlooking the dock. To the right is a door which leads to a giant bedroom with the bath connecting through a smaller door. “Oh, Harry,” he says softly.

“Do you like it, darling?” Harry murmurs, coming up behind him and kissing the top of his head. 

“I wish…do you think maybe someday we can take a vacation like this?” Eggsy asks timidly. “Not as Henry and David…but as us?”

“I’m sure Arthur could talk Merlin into allowing Galahad some vacation time,” Harry says. 

Eggsy turns in Harry’s arms and gives him a passionate kiss. “I love you, Harry.”

“And I love you, my darling boy.” Harry kisses him back for a long moment. “Now, let’s double check our belongs to make sure everything’s arrived, and then we’ll go out on deck to watch the ship leave port. We can come back and freshen up, change for dinner, all that. Sound good?”

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” Eggsy says sweetly, and Harry growls at him.

 

“Whoever invented bow ties should be fucking shot,” Eggsy announces from the bath. “Fucking HELL!” He says in a tone just short of a shout.

“Come out here, darling, and let me do it.” Harry gives himself a few last minute tweaks in front of the mirror and turns around. “We only have to dress this formal for the first night, after that it will be…” Harry stops talking as he catches sight of Eggsy emerging from the bath. He has on a black tuxedo with a grey waistcoat and matching grey tie dangling from his neck. The bespoke tuxedo clings to his thighs perfectly, and the grey of the waistcoat brings out some green in his eyes. His cheeks are flushed from his struggle with the tie, and Harry thinks he’s never looked so gorgeous in all the time he’s known him. 

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy frowns and turns around a bit. “Know I look like a fucking idiot in this thing…suits for work are bad enough.” He stiffens as Harry continues to stare. “Okay, Harry, I get it, I’m a disaster. Can we just…”

“You are an absolute vision,” Harry whispers and Eggsy cuts off mid-sentence. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am grateful every single day. You are…you are beautiful.”

“Haz.” Eggsy blushes a deep red and mutely holds out the tie. 

Harry stands in front of him and deftly maneuvers the fabric into position. “There we are.”

“You…you really think I look good?”

“Oh, my dearest. It is taking everything I can not to rip all this off, because you look so good with it on I can only think of how good you look with it OFF.”

Eggsy snickers. “Really, Harry.” But he seems a bit more at ease after that.

They head for the dining room and their assigned table. Harry is pleased to see Gregory Powell and Raymond Wells already seated at the table. “Everyone else at the table checks out…all civilians,” Merlin crackles in their ears, referring to the four other empty seats.

“Very good, Merlin.” Harry offers Eggsy his arm as they approach the table.

“Ooh, look, Henry! A band!” Eggsy squeezes his arm. “Will you dance with me?”

“An orchestra, darling, and yes, after dinner.” Harry holds out his hand as they approach the table. “Henry Darcy and my friend, David Michael.”

Powell stands and shakes it. “Gregory Powell…my boyfriend, Raymond Wells.”

“Pleasure,” Raymond says, giving Harry the once over and grinning.

Eggsy’s eyes narrow and he clutches Harry’s arm tighter. “Where do you want to sit, love?”

“Wherever you wish, my dear.”

Eggsy plops into the seat next to Gregory, putting Harry on his right and as far from Raymond as Eggsy can get him. It doesn’t matter that it’s just a mission; he has a jealous streak a mile wide and it flares at the worst of moments. Harry knows this is why Eggsy’s picked these seats and hides a smile. “Is this all right?”

“Just fine.” Harry flips his napkin onto his lap.

“Wine, Mr. Michael?” Gregory holds out the bottle.

“David, please, and no thanks. Hate the stuff.”

“David has…more casual tastes,” Harry says with an apologetic grin, holding out his own glass. “So, Mr. Powell, what is it that you do?”

“International sales. And yourself?” Gregory fills Harry’s glass.

“I own a tailor shop on Saville Row in London. I have a fitting with the royal family in Monaco, so we thought we’d take a bit of a vacation.”

“And how about you?” Gregory’s eyes turn to Eggsy and seem to like what they see. “What do YOU do, David?”

“Me?” Eggsy says, fiddling with a fork. “I do Henry.” Harry chokes on his wine and the corners of Gregory’s mouth twitch. Raymond snorts and looks away. “Seriously, though, I’m between jobs right now. Henry was kind enough to allow me to come along on his work trip. I don’t understand much of it, but thankfully he doesn’t expect me to. Do you love?” Eggsy squeezes Harry’s thigh and kisses his cheek. “Just expects me to stand around and look pretty.”

“Which you do incredibly well, my darling.” Harry gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

They make small talk throughout the meal, Harry focusing on Powell while Eggsy talks to the others at the table and slyly diverts Raymond’s attention away from the older men. As the final plates are cleared and coffee is served the orchestra members file in and start to tune up. Harry hears Eggsy sigh wistfully. He hadn’t been joking when he’d asked to dance earlier; deep down Eggsy is a diehard romantic and loves any chance to show off his relationship with Harry.

“How long have you been with your young friend?” Gregory asks Harry, surprising him.

“Oh. About six months, give or take,” Harry answers.

“I’ve been with Raymond for a year. Longer than usual…I usually lose interest rather quickly.” Gregory flashes his hand. “Married, you see. We run the business together and get on each other’s nerves about ninety percent of the time.”

“I’ve heard working together can put a strain on a relationship,” Harry says, and he feels a hand on his thigh. Eggsy looks away but he can see the tiny smirk on his handsome face. “I’m not sure how long we’ll last, but I’m hoping it’s a long time. I haven’t had a relationship in years.”

“Seems a bit…flighty,” Gregory says finally. “But handsome.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Would you consider sharing?”

Harry feels the hand on his thigh dig in, and a fingernail scratches ‘Y-E-S’ on his leg. He knows why. If Eggsy can get into Gregory’s room this easily, he can find a way to download the information from his computer. “I’m afraid not,” Harry says regretfully. “I was an only child…quite selfish with my toys, you see.” He takes Eggsy’s hand from his leg and kisses it. “Shall we dance, dearest?”

“Yes, Henry!” Eggsy chirps, hopping to his feet.

Harry offers Eggsy his arm and they stride out onto the crowded dance floor. He takes Eggsy into his arms and says, “And now you’ll get your dance.”

“What the fuck, Haz?” Eggsy growls. “I woulda been able to…”

“You are not the only one with a bit of a possessive side, my love.” Harry holds Eggsy closer. “If there were no other way to get the intel, then yes…I would be more agreeable. But we have many other avenues to explore. Forgive me for not wanting any part of that man near any part of you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy looks up at him in wonder. “But it’s just for work.”

“I realize that, but all the same, we can figure something else out.”

Eggsy looks up at him with stars in his eyes. “I love you so much, Harry. Fuck, ain’t never felt this way about anyone.”

“My sentiments exactly, my darling boy.” Harry gives him a long passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor.


	7. Diamonds are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one way to go with a title like this. 
> 
> Marriage Proposal. 
> 
> With schmoop and fluff and Merlin as the best bro ever.
> 
> Takes place three years into Harry and Eggsy's relationship. Rated General.

Merlin is just settling in with his first cup of tea for the day when someone knocks on his office door. He sighs and says, “Enter.” Half-seven. Everyone knows not to bother him before at least 8:15.

He’s surprised to see Eggsy come through the door. He’s even more surprised to see how timid Eggsy looks. “Good morning, Merlin.”

“Galahad.” Merlin tilts his head. “I know this is a ridiculous question, but is Arthur with ye?”

Eggsy snorts. “C’mon, Merlin…I think we both know the answer to that question. I bet he isn’t even on the train yet.”

“I thought I’d take a chance. Stranger things have happened. Tea?”

“No, thanks. I just…I wanted to stop by without Harry.” Now Merlin’s intrigued. “Do…do you think we could have lunch today?”

“You and Harry?”

“No, me and you.”

Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “Well, of course lad, if ye like. I’m assuming ye wish for it just to be the two of us?”

“Yeah, if that’s not a problem.”

“And what shall I tell Arthur if he asks? We occasionally have lunch together.”

“That…you are taking your lunch break to walk down to the garage and check on the new Mercedes?” Eggsy suggests. “I can meet you there. You know Harry doesn’t like the garage.”

“True,” Merlin says. “I’m still not sure why.”

“He…might get a little jealous,” Eggsy mumbles, turning pink. “He says I talk about the cars like they turn me on.”

“Don’t they?”

“A little,” Eggsy admits and Merlin grins. “But not as much as Harry turns me on.”

“Of course, lad. Yes, I will meet ye at the garage at half-twelve?”

“Aces. Thanks, Merlin.”

Merlin frowns. Eggsy looks tired and haggard and not at all his usual confident self. “Eggsy,” he says slowly, and Eggsy turns back to look at him. “If there’s something seriously wrong, something I think might hurt Harry…I will tell him.”

“Fuck, Merlin, I know that. You two…” Eggsy shakes his head. “But it’s nothing like that, swear down. Just want some privacy.”

“All right.”

Merlin frowns for a moment longer after Eggsy leaves before losing himself in his work.

 

Eggsy’s seated on a bench in one of the empty garage bays when Merlin comes rolling in. “Brought you lunch,” Eggsy says, holding up a paper sack. “Ham and swiss, your favorite. Extra mustard.”

“Ye dinnae need to bribe me, lad,” Merlin says, but he smiles broadly as he takes the sandwich and a napkin.

Eggsy puts down his own sandwich, wipes his hands and stands up. “All right.” He begins to pace, nerves getting the better of him. He’s been worrying about this for days now and finally decided to talk to someone who could help. Who better than Harry’s best friend?

“Lad, ye are beginning to worry me,” Merlin says quietly. “Are ye ill?” Eggsy shakes his head. “Is…” Merlin swallows hard. “Is Harry ill?”

“Oh, Christ, Merlin, no!” Eggsy sits back down. “He’s fine, swear down. I’m sorry…don’t mean to worry ya.”

“Well, ye are,” Merlin says crossly, tearing off a bite of his sandwich. Eggsy has to smile. Merlin hates when he accidentally reveals he has feelings.

“Okay.” Eggsy pulls a wad of folded papers from his pocket. “I’m going to propose to Harry and I need you to help me work out how. I mean, I know how and all, but I need you to help me plan it. Organize it.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is strange, quieter than he’s ever heard it. “Are ye serious?”

“Course I’m fuckin’ serious. Wouldn’t lie about something like this. I love him more than anything in the world. We been together three years now, and it’s about time I make an honest man outta him, dontcha think?” Eggsy coughs as a pair of strong arms goes around him and squeezes tight. “Merlin…bruv…can’t…breathe.” Eggsy swears he feels Merlin’s lips press to the top of his head.

“Sorry.” Merlin releases him and clears his throat. “You were saying…you need my help?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says firmly. If anyone can help him get a handle on this and make sure it doesn’t get out of hand, it’s Merlin. “All right, so I have these notes…some brochures. Apparently I can rent that little café at the art museum…they’ll even throw in a string quartet for a few hundred quid.” Eggsy drags a table over and starts laying out his papers like a deck of cards. “I can order the flowers beforehand…I just can’t remember the name of that place he likes. The one with the caviar? I mean, I ain’t getting caviar, not by a long stretch, but they have that chicken thing he likes.”

“Arpeggio,” Merlin says quietly.

“YES. That’s the place.” Eggsy pats his pockets for a pen and Merlin silently hands one over. “Thanks.” He scribbles it down. “So they’ll supply dinner, and I have Andrew working on my new suit. Do you think you can get that champagne he likes? You know, the one that makes me sneeze? I’ll just make sure not to sneeze on him, it will be okay.” Eggsy gives Merlin his best puppy eyes.

“Nae.”

“Great. So that’s off the list.” Eggsy starts to draw a line through his notes. “Wait.” He slowly looks up. “Did you just say no?”

“I did.” Merlin sighs heavily.

“Fuck, Merlin, why?”

“Because this is a HORRIBLE idea.”

“You…you think me proposing to Harry is a horrible idea?” Eggsy suddenly feels sick. “But…but we been together three years. You been our cheerleader no matter what. When I was being stupid, or Harry was being just plain dumb, ya always jumped in and set us straight.” Eggsy glares at him. “Ya just hugged me so hard you almost cracked a rib. What the FUCK makes this a horrible idea?”

“Eggsy…”

“I love him more than anything in the world, Merlin, except maybe Mum and Daisy. I would DIE for him. When I thought he died, part of me died WITH him.” 

“Lad, I know that. I…”

“He’s my whole fuckin’ life. He’s just…he’s everything. He’s gorgeous and sexy and witty, charming and posh and brilliant.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, will ye shut up!” Merlin roars, his voice echoing through the garage. Eggsy mutely sits back down. “I dinnae mean you proposing was a bad idea, Eggsy. Did I say that?” Eggsy thinks for a moment and shakes his head. “I meant the way you want to do it is a bad idea.”

“But…”

“What makes you think all this is required?”

“Because Harry’s a gentleman, and that’s all stuff gentlemen have. Fancy food and candlelight and beautiful music. Flowers. He deserves the best, and if I do all that…he won’t think about what he’s getting if he says yes.” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he speaks. He hadn’t realized until this minute that this is how he feels deep down.

“What exactly do ye mean, lad?” Merlin looks a bit lost.

Eggsy gets up and starts pacing. “What is he getting in me, Merlin? Nothing. I ain’t nothing special. Can’t even remember the name of a fancy restaurant or the kind of champagne he likes. He’s polo and caviar and Vermeer. I’m footie and fish and chips and fuckin’ graffiti on a wall.”

“Eggsy Unwin.” Merlin slowly leans in, his eyes dark and his voice cold. “I dinnae EVER want to hear ye speak of yourself in such a manner again, do ye understand? If ye were nae good enough for my best friend, do ye not think I would have said something before now? Harry was so lost before he found ye…ye have done nothing but improve him, make him a better man. Not to mention everything ye have done for Kingsman and the world in general. Ye are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I will nae sit here and listen to this blathering for one moment more. I am proud to call ye my friend, and ye will remember that.”

Eggsy blinks at him, tears making Merlin’s face blurry. “I…thank you, Merlin.”

“Ye need something sincere, something from your heart, lad. Not something you think he deserves, but something he really wants…that he will take one look at and know it’s from you.” Merlin’s face and voice grow warmer. “Do ye understand what I’m saying?”

“Yeah…I guess so. I just…I want it to be perfect.”

“It will be perfect because it’s you, Eggsy. You are all he ever wanted.”

 

Harry hums as he unlocks the door, sighing happily as he puts away his Rainmaker. He’s no longer officially an agent but he refuses to put away the accessories that make him feel like one. Merlin says he doesn’t mind Harry carrying a weaponized umbrella as long as he doesn’t use it on civilians that get on his nerves. As if he’d ever do that. He is a gentleman after all.

“I’m home, darling!” Harry calls out, hanging up his jacket. “I visited the kennel today, we got in the sweetest batch of puppies.” He frowns when he’s met with silence. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy should be home by now. He normally leaves with Harry, true, but this day he said he had errands to run, including picking up Harry’s dry cleaning from the shop. Harry had expected him home long before this, however; it’s almost half-six. Now that Harry thinks of it, he realizes Eggsy’s been acting quite odd lately. He’s tossed and turned at night (as if Harry wouldn’t notice), hasn’t been eating much (as if Harry wouldn’t notice), and startles easily (again, as if Harry wouldn’t notice). If Harry didn’t love and trust his boy so much, he’d be suspicious. But then again, if Eggsy had something to hide, he’d be quite good at hiding it. He’d learned from the best, after all.

Harry shrugs it off and decides to start dinner. He’d been hoping to find Eggsy in the kitchen; he’s definitely the better cook in the house. But Harry can get dinner on the table, and he’s sure Eggsy will appreciate it when he gets home from his errands. He trots upstairs and changes into more suitable clothing for the kitchen, a pair of comfortable trousers and an old jumper. He mentally starts running through his recipes as he heads back downstairs, deciding on chicken and rice as he reaches the kitchen. He stops short at the sight of a massive box on the kitchen table. 

The box is solid thick green cardboard wrapped in purple ribbon. Harry’s eyes narrow as the box actually moves a bit across the table. He’s fairly certain it’s not a bomb; he hopes Merlin’s security system would have alerted HQ to any signs of an intruder in Arthur’s home. He’s still cautious as he approaches the table, relaxing a bit when he sees his name in Eggsy’s handwriting on top of the box. But anyone could copy Eggsy’s childish scrawl. What if Eggsy’s been overtaken, kidnapped? What if it IS a bomb, and they’ve forced Eggsy to write out the tag to coerce Harry into opening it?

“You’re a bloody fool,” he mutters to himself, and the box most definitely moves again. Harry slowly removes the lid and gasps.

A pair of golden brown eyes look up at him from a soft brown face. He stares at the puppy for a long moment before removing it from the box. The puppy whines and reaches for Harry’s face, licking every part it can reach. It’s a chocolate lab, perhaps three months old. A purple collar is around its neck.

“Well, hello, little girl,” Harry coos. “How in the world did you get here?”

“She brought her own box, crawled in, and pulled the lid on,” a voice says from the doorway. Eggsy leans in the entry from the back hallway, face wreathed in smiles. “Do you like her, then?”

“She’s precious.” Harry cuddles her close. “But why?”

“Why? Can’t I buy my man a present, something I know he’s wanted for ever so long but has put off buying for ridiculous reasons?”

“I’m too old to train a puppy.”

“Oh, you are not,” Eggsy scolds. He comes over and scritches behind the puppy’s ears. “Ya trained me, didn’t you?” Harry rolls his eyes but can’t stop looking down at the puppy. He’s been talking about wanting a dog around but hasn’t done much about it. There’s so much involved with training a dog, teaching it. He’s home a lot more than he was as an agent, but he hasn’t been sure he wants all the stress. But now as he looks at the puppy, he realizes it’s worth it. 

“She’s going to be huge. Do you realize how many breakable objects…”

“We put the breakable objects up higher. Jesus, Haz, if ya don’t want her, just say so and I’ll return her.” Eggsy looks heartbroken.

“Absolutely not.” Harry holds her tighter. “I just…this is incredible.” He leans over and kisses Eggsy. “I can’t believe you did this. Thank you.”

“Are you really pleased?”

“I really am. It’s just so unexpected. Whatever made you decide to do it?”

“Don’t you want to know her name?”

“Of course.”

“Velvet, but you can always change it,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He strokes her ear. 

“No. It’s perfect, because she feels like velvet,” Harry croons to the puppy. He sees Eggsy slyly reach into his pocket. “No photographs, please,” Harry says sternly.

“C’mon, Haz. You’re going to be absolutely adorable with this dog, and I’m gonna document every cute second of it.”

“You will not show Merlin.”

“You forget something.” Eggsy touches his glasses and Harry groans.

“You are unbelievable.” But he kisses Eggsy again and smiles down at the dog. “I’ve never had a dog this big before.”

“Well, I picked her for a reason…not just cuz she’s the cutest dog ever.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Labs are smart, you can teach them things. Love the thought of her bringing you yer slippers or something. But more than that, they’re really loyal. I like…” Eggsy swallows hard. “I like knowing she’d be there to take care of you, be there for you, if something would…”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” Harry says fiercely. “You’ve come home safely from ever mission and that won’t change.”

“Okay, Haz, okay,” Eggsy says, laughing a bit and clearing his throat. “I have dishes for her in the cupboard. There’s some paperwork that came with her in the box.”

“All right.” Harry puts the puppy down to wander about as he looks in the box. “Oh, I see. Here’s an envelope.” He gets it out and opens it.

“Might as well read it out loud. I should know what it says, too,” Eggsy says, still poking around in the cupboards.

“Of course.” Harry unfolds the page. “Thank you for being my new daddy. I know I’ll be very happy with you and love you very much. My other daddy loves you, too, and wants to know if you would promise to be his forever.” Harry drops the note in shock as he looks up to see Eggsy kneeling before him, ring in hand. The puppy yips and jumps, trying to get up at Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy finally scoops her up, chin trembling as he holds the ring out. “Eggsy…”

“I love you, Harry. I love you so much I can’t believe it’s real sometimes. You’re handsome and fit and wonderful, and I don’t know what the FUCK you’re doing with an idiot like me. I love you when you’re happy, I love you when you’re grumpy, I love you when you’re moody. I just…I love you.” His hand shakes as he holds the ring out. “Please, Harry, please say yes.”

Harry takes the ring and stares at it, his legs suddenly so weak he has to hold on to the back of a chair. It’s a simple gold and onyx band with a diamond on either side of an emerald. “I…” Harry swallows hard. The puppy finally wriggles down and runs away.

“You’re taking an awful long time to answer, Harry…not quite the way I saw this going,” Eggsy mumbles, his face sad.

“Oh! Oh, Eggsy, yes, of course yes!” Harry stammers, and Eggsy jumps to his feet. He throws himself into Harry’s arms and kisses him. “I’m sorry…I’m just in shock. Are you sure, darling? Are you sure you want to tie yourself to me forever?”

“I do, Harry. So fucking much.” Eggsy kisses him again. “You get so stupid sometimes, worrying that you’re too old for me or broken or whatever…but this is real. WE are real, and we are forever.”

“Yes, we are.” Harry slides the ring onto his finger and kisses him again.


	8. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is kidnapped. Galahad goes in to rescue him and nothing will stand in his way.
> 
> Set six to nine months after Harry and Eggsy are married.
> 
> RATING: Teen and up for violence. VIOLENCE, because Eggsy will not be happy with anyone that tries to touch Harry.  
> TAGS: Violence, fighting, shooting, kidnapping

LIVE AND LET DIE

Eggsy stands in front of Merlin’s desk, hands behind his back, body tense. He glances from Merlin to Harry and back again, trying to keep his heart out of his eyes. He knows he’s shit at hiding his emotions, and right now those emotions are running the gamut from A to Z. Shame, anxiety, fear, anger. 

“Ye know ye jeopardized the mission, Galahad,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ye hesitated, almost dinnae complete the assignment.”

“Yes, sir.”

“A few seconds later and all the hard work would have been for naught, and you also would have been killed, more than likely.” Harry’s voice is lifeless and atonal.

“Y-yes, Arthur.” Eggsy swallows hard and stares at the draperies behind Merlin. 

“Ye have given your report, we have asked all our questions. At ease,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy relaxes only minutely.

“Why, Galahad? Why did you pause before shooting the target?”

“He…he had a picture on his desk. It was him and a little girl. She was on his lap looking up at him like…like my sister looks at you, Arthur,” Eggsy says finally. “Know we have intel, know he’s shoving drugs at people who don’t need them, who don’t have the money to buy them, who will turn to crime to supply their demand. But…if a little girl…” Eggsy shakes his head. “I know I’m not supposed to form judgments like that in the field, Arthur…Merlin. I lost myself for a moment and it was wrong.” He cannot look at Harry. He cannot look at the disappointment that he knows is on his husband’s face. “If you wanna pull me out of the field…bench me…I understand.”

“We will not be making any rash decisions right now,” Harry says gently. Eggsy slowly looks up and sees Harry nod at Merlin. They touch the sides of their glasses as one, ceasing the recording of Eggsy’s debriefing. 

“I’m really fucking sorry,” Eggsy blurts out. “I’m really sorry, Merlin, sorry I hesitated. Heard you yelling in my ear. Was all ready to shoot the bastard, swear down, and then I saw the picture.”

“Relax, darling.” Harry gets up from his seat. He takes Eggsy’s hands as he kisses him on the forehead. “Your heart is enormous, and you are getting better at hiding your emotions. I know that you look at almost all of your missions on a personal level. You think about who we’re hurting, who we’re saving. And there is nothing wrong with that. So many seasoned agents become immune to the fact that we are helping people.”

Eggsy sighs and brings Harry’s left hand to his lips, kissing the wedding ring he finds there. “Well, I need to be better about it.” He glances at Merlin. “I really am sorry, Merlin.”

“As Harry says, ye have a large heart, lad, but I know ye are able to evaluate the situation and put that aside for the greater good. Actually I wish sometimes that other agents were more like you.” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Ye do the job without too much showing off. Ye go in, do what you’re sent to do, and leave. Ye don’t take out twenty henchmen along the way just because ye can.” Merlin glares at Harry. “Unlike other agents.”

“I am no longer an agent,” Harry says sweetly. He smiles at Eggsy. “I was a bit concerned, I won’t lie.”

“Like I wouldn’t come home to celebrate our six-month anniversary.” Eggsy kisses his ring again. 

“If the two of you are going to be insufferably sappy right now, could you do it somewhere else?” Merlin glares up at them. 

“I suppose we could…perhaps we could even leave early. Galahad can file his report upon his return to HQ.” 

“Oh, he could, could he?”

“It’s fine, Harry. I wanna get it over with so I can take my three days off.” Eggsy glances at Merlin. “Ya gonna bench me?”

“Not for something like this, lad.” Merlin’s voice is gentle. “I believe ye will learn from this mistake.”

“I will.”

“Run along and finish your report, darling. I made reservations for dinner tonight in the hopes you’d be home as planned.” Harry gives him a tender kiss and Eggsy swears hearts are bubbling in the air above his head as Harry’s hand ghosts across his cheek.

“I’m going to be sick,” Merlin huffs.

“I’ll see you at home, Harry. Bye, Merlin.”

“See you in three days, lad.”

 

Eggsy is very careful in the field after that. He does extra reading on everyone involved in his missions so he’s better prepared. It’s going to happen. These men and women will have mothers and fathers and children. People who love them and don’t know the truth. He manages to get in, do his job, and get out without thinking too much about the circumstances outside the room he’s standing in. He works hard and is able to leave his emotions at the door. He’s not there to feel pity or hatred or sympathy. He’s there to make the world a better place.

It’s been three months since that disastrous mission and Eggsy is planning on a quick assignment in Turkey. He should only be gone three days, four at the most, and he’s hoping to even get in some shopping along the way. He likes to bring Harry little trinkets now and then, and Merlin is on his second shelf of souvenirs from Eggsy’s trips. He’s still asleep when Harry heads into HQ; he isn’t due to Merlin’s office until half-ten. He feels the gentle kiss to his forehead when Harry leaves and smiles up at him sleepily. “Mmmm.”

“I love you, my boy.”

Eggsy sleeps until the last minute and makes it in to HQ with moments to spare. He’s found that Turkish beds are hell on his back and tries to get as much sleep as possible before going there. He breezes into Merlin’s office with barely a knock at the door, fully expecting a lecture once he’s in the office. He’s shocked when Merlin doesn’t even look up from his computer. Eggsy is equally shocked not to find Harry sitting next to him. Harry always sits in on the pre-mission conferences if he can help it.

“Sit down.”

“Aren’t you gonna…”

“Take your seat, Galahad,” Merlin barks, and Eggsy mutely falls onto a chair. He quickly checks his phone to see if he’s missed a text from his husband. “Arthur has been kidnapped.”

Eggsy’s phone falls to the floor with a clatter. “W-what?”

“He stopped to pick up a few things for breakfast on the way in. His glasses show him entering the patisserie and exiting, and before he could make it back to the cab he was apprehended on the pavement and taken away.”

Eggsy slowly stands up on shaking legs. “W-what…do ya know…where…”

“We’ve followed his biotracker, of course…it stopped moving in Croydon about twenty minutes ago.”

“Croydon. A patisserie? What the fuck? He never stops for breakfast.”

“He had quite a large sack…perhaps a treat for ye while we spoke this morning?” Merlin offers.

“Fucking idiot. I don’t need pastries. I’m getting fat as it is.” Eggsy rubs at his flat stomach and starts to pace. “Stupid fucking idiot. I’m going to kill him.”

“Galahad…Eggsy…” Merlin wheels out from behind the desk, locks his chair, and slowly stands. He holds onto the edge of the desk and takes a few slow steps. He can walk with the artificial legs but prefers not to, hating the way the metal whirs and clanks. He maneuvers over to Eggsy and puts his arms around him.

“Gonna kill him, Merlin. After I kill the fuckers who have him. Do we know who they are?”

“Harry did an excellent job of focusing on as many faces as he could…apparently these are nae professionals, or if they are, they aren’t very good ones. They didn’t cover their faces and we were able to identify two of them. Low-level lackeys for hire. They do have one employer in common, someone they’ve both worked for on a regular basis.” Merlin doesn’t release Eggsy and he finally relaxes in the embrace. “Human trafficker named Joseph Ryan…he was one of the last cases Harry worked before bringing you to Kingsman.”

“Jesus.” Eggsy pulls back so Merlin can return to his chair. “You really think he’s held a grudge this long?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps it took him this long to find Harry. Perhaps he happened upon him by accident one day and started following him. We don’t know.”

“We ain’t ever GONNA know,” Eggsy says savagely. “I’m going after him. Send me all the information, gonna go prepare.”

“Eggsy…” Merlin says, then changes his mind. “Be careful.”

 

The hour-plus drive to Croydon takes Eggsy forty-two minutes. They’ve apparently taken Harry to an abandoned warehouse south of the city. A thousand scenarios run through his mind as he drives and none of them are good. Harry, dead on the floor when Eggsy bursts through the door. Harry, tortured and dead on the floor. Harry, barely hanging on to life when Eggsy finally gets there. Harry, dead in some cold decrepit warehouse, and Eggsy hadn’t even told him he loved him when he left that morning. He couldn’t wake his lazy arse up enough to tell his husband he loved him. What the actual fuck.

“Park three blocks over,” Merlin orders. “Small call park next to a café. Easy in and out, you’ll be able to bring Arthur back without too much fuss.” Eggsy notices the careful way Merlin chooses his words. He could be bringing Harry back dead or alive. “The biotracker is still transmitting but his glasses are not engaged.”

“Understood.”

He follows Merlin’s directions and parks the car. He checks his weapons and gets out, taking exactly five deep breaths before heading for the warehouse. He slowly looks from left to right, up and down, so Merlin can get a good idea of what they’re up against. “No exterior cameras. Interesting. Well, Ryan always was a brainless twat. I’m still unsure as to how he got away from Harry in the first place.”

“Sometimes even idiots can surround themselves with smart people,” Eggsy murmurs. “Look at us surrounding you.”

“Cheeky lad.”

“Only see two blokes outside…gonna go in.”

“I have the schematics for the building so I can guide ye through…but I dinnae know what kind of manpower you’ll find inside.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Eggsy says grimly. “Ain’t leaving her without my husband, Merlin.”

“You’re on comms, Galahad.”

“I could give a rat’s arse.” Eggsy makes a wide circle to come along the side of the building. He grabs the first guard and smacks his head against the brick wall, sending him to the ground. The second guard pulls his gun but Eggsy kicks it out of his hand and knocks him out quickly as well. 

“Excellent work, Galahad.”

Eggsy ignores him and slowly makes his way inside. He’s a bit surprised to find empty corridors heading for the actual storage area of the warehouse; he expected a bit more from someone attempting to kidnap Harry Hart. “Ain’t meeting much resistance,” he whispers.

“I suppose that’s good,” Merlin replies.

Eggsy finds the door to the loading bay and silently opens it. Six guards stand around talking near a tiny room in the corner. “Looks like…looks like they got Arthur in the office.”

“Galahad, six men, I wouldn’t…”

Merlin’s advice is lost as a hiss of rage fills Eggsy brain. He doesn’t hear anything but his body moving through the air as he runs and vaults off a stack of cargo boxes. He flips down to kick a man in the head, the knife in his left hand plunging into the man’s chest. He turns and shoots the next two men that come into view, and he manages to grab the fourth man and use him as a human shield when Guard Number Five pulls his gun. He shoves Four into Five and grabs them both, sending the dead man to the ground while shooting the other man. He turns with his gun out only to have it kicked from his hand. Guard Six smiles grimly as he pulls his own gun, but Eggsy manages to knock it from the man’s hand before punching him in the head. The man’s stronger than he looks, unfortunately, and they both sustain quite a bit of damage before Eggsy finally gets the man down, smacking his head on the concrete floor until he stops moving.

Eggsy slowly stands up, wiping blood from his lips and taking a few painful breaths. “Jesus…hate the bloke who invented steel-toe boots.”

“Galahad, give yourself a moment. Gather your wits,” Merlin murmurs in his ear. “If Arthur is in there, ye need to be ready.”

Eggsy collects his gun as well as two of the others, just in case. “I’m ready.”

The office is tiny, with a large window and door, both covered with a closed blind. He tiptoes to the door and listens against the glass. He can hear one male voice droning on and he rolls his eyes. Why do the bad guys always love the sound of their own voices so much? He figures the door won’t be locked; obviously Ryan doesn’t expect any sort of danger. He’s most certainly wrong.

Eggsy throws the door open and points his gun in the direction of the droning voice. An ugly fat man is sitting behind a desk, leaning back in his chair and puffing at a cigar. Eggsy slowly allows his eyes to drift left while keeping his gun on the man. Harry is tied to chair clad in only his trousers and socks. A nasty gash is dripping blood down his arm and his chest is covered with burns. Cigar burns. His beautiful Harry’s skin marred by a disgusting cigar. His lips are covered in dried blood and his good eye is almost swollen shut. What hurts Eggsy worst of all is the fact that Harry’s bad eye is uncovered and out for the world to see. Harry allows very few people to see the injured eye and Eggsy knows this is just as painful as everything else. 

“May I help you, young man?” Ryan drawls, sitting up straight and placing his cigar in its ashtray. 

“Yeah, you can. You have something of mine and I’ve come to retrieve it.”

“Ah…you’re with Mr. Hart’s organization, then.”

Interesting. Apparently Ryan is just as stupid as he looks, because he knows nothing about Harry’s background or where he works. Good. Eggsy does hate the waste of a good mind. “I’m with Mr. Hart.”

“We were just having a bit of a conversation.”

“Don’t sound like he’s talking much.”

“Ah, yes, well, my boys had a bit of fun with him.”

“Really.” Eggsy slowly advances on him. Ryan’s face still holds its smug expression, although concern starts to fill his beady little eyes. “Fair enough…how about I have a bit of fun with you?”

“Morrison! Edward!” Ryan yells as Eggsy yanks his chair away from the desk.

“Ain’t no one coming to your rescue, bruv, cuz there ain’t no one left breathing out there.” He hears Harry gasp but ignores it. “Just me and you. Having a bit of fun.” He lowers himself to straddle the man’s waist, leaning the chair back again.

“I can give you money. I can give you anything you want.”

“Only thing I want is your very last heartbeat, you sick fuck.” Eggsy leans over and reaches for the man’s lit cigar. He keeps the gun pressed against Ryan’s chest as he slowly and carefully presses the cigar into his left eye. Ryan screams, a horrible sound silenced only by the sound of the gun emptying into his chest. He jerks once and is still.

Eggsy scrambles off him and hurries to Harry’s side. He unties his arms and legs and carefully dabs at Harry’s face with his handkerchief. He undoes his tie and whips it around Harry’s upper arm, tying it into a tourniquet. “Haz…Harry…love…you all right?”

“Yes,” Harry manages, his head drooping. 

“Christ.” Eggsy helps Harry from the chair.

“Galahad, perhaps you could leave him…”

“Ain’t fucking leaving him, Merlin.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Sorry if this hurts, Harry, but it’s the quickest way.” He’s fueled adrenaline and the need to get Harry to safety, so it feels like he’s lifting a bag of feathers when he crouches down and picks Harry up over his shoulder. He stumbles through the warehouse and out the front door. He makes it across the street and carefully deposits Harry in the doorway of another abandoned building. “Gotta get the car, love. Can’t carry you there. I’ll be back, okay? I’ll be back for you.”

“Knew…you would come for me…my brave Galahad,” Harry says with a tired smile.

“Always. Would burn the fucking world down to get to you.” Eggsy kisses him and runs in the direction of the car.

 

“I do believe Arthur has nine lives,” Dr. Benton says.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees.

Eggsy says nothing, just holds his husband’s hand and watches him sleep. Some cuts and bruises, a few broken ribs. Things could have gotten a lot worse, but thankfully Harry’s gotten away with nothing more than a heavy beating. “I want him here for observation…at least forty-eight hours.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave,” Eggsy says quietly. “Want him better.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Merlin says as the man leaves the room. Merlin wheels himself over and stares at the bed. “I’ve never seen ye like that before, lad.”

“I got the job done, got Arthur out of there,” Eggsy says coldly, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. He brings Harry’s hand to his mouth and kisses the wedding ring. “Focused on the mission, didn’t let anything get in the way.”

“No,” Merlin agrees. “Ye didn’t.”

“I got the job done,” Eggsy repeats.

It’s only hours later, after Harry’s rested enough to give him a hug and a kiss and promise he’s all right that Eggsy stumbles to the closet shower, curls up in a ball on the floor, and sobs.


	9. The Man with the Golden Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**
> 
> Arthur lays down his gun for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reread the chapter summary. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Set far into the future.
> 
> Rating - General (mature language, however)  
> Tags - Major character death, future fic, sickness, reunions

THE MAN WITH THE GOLDEN GUN

The doctor is angry. She’s sad, but angry. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

“I know.”

“You’ve been behind a desk for years now.”

“I realize that, dear.”

“I told you about this ages ago, that you should get more exercise, eat better.”

“I had years of exercise, and I believe at my age I’ve earned the right to eat what I want.”

“Your heart…you need surgery to mend your heart but the damage to your heart won’t allow the surgery.”

“Well, isn’t that a quandary, then?”

“I’m very disappointed in you.”

“You’re young. You’ll get over it.” She bites her bottom lip and turns to walk away. “I need to speak with Merlin.”

“I’ll decide when you’re well enough to have visitors,” she calls over her shoulder.

He’s so very tired. Decades of saving the world and now he’s flat on his back in the most uncomfortable bed imaginable (years of medical advancements and the beds are still miserable), hooked up to machines that monitor his every breath, every heartbeat. He knows that this is the time for him to rest, he’s earned it…but he’s not quite ready. He’s given everything to Kingsman. His youth, his middle-age, his senior years. He’s never retired. He was given the name of Galahad. Then he was given the name of Arthur. Now he’s just an old man with a heart that seems to keep on ticking by sheer force of will. 

He didn’t realize he’d gotten old. He just turned around and there it was one day. Grey hair. Wrinkles. Sagging things that never sagged before. Instead of being impressed when he walked down the hall (“It’s Galahad…yes, he’s the one!), everyone now reacts with deference to his age and time with the agency (“Arthur…wonder how long he’ll be around”). So many of the men he’d worked with in his youth are gone. He has no close friends…he wants no one but his husband around him when he’s not at Kingsman. And his husband is long gone…taken before Arthur was ready. Not that he’d ever truly BEEN ready.

He sighs and closes his eyes. The machines whir and beep and he’s still so tired. He wonders why he’s held on this long. Kingsman doesn’t need him anymore…they haven’t needed him for years. Once upon a time he was everyone’s favorite, the agent who could get things done, the Arthur who charmed diplomats and world leaders alike. The Queen knighted him before she passed, and King Charles III honored him as well. He made changes to the way knights were chosen, and his Table is made up of men and women from all walks of life…men and women who have respected him, honored him, and obeyed him without question.

Sometimes he misses being Galahad. He misses the excitement, the field work. He loved talking his way into things…perhaps by seducing a beautiful man or complimenting a beautiful woman, just so he could place a bug or a camera. He loved the thrill of a fight, putting a man down because he was working for the wrong side. His hand-to-hand combat skills were legendary, and even as Arthur he was asked to come speak with the trainees about how to protect yourself when outnumbered. He worked best when he was outnumbered.

He idly realizes he’s never had his portrait finished. Each Arthur has a portrait in the great hall, and he’d procrastinated. Better late than never…but now it seems that the time is late and never might be sooner than he’d thought. He can’t imagine them wanting a portrait of him looking like this. He certainly wouldn’t. His predecessor had made sure his own portrait was that of a man in his thirties. 

The door opens and he slowly opens his eyes. The doctor. “Merlin to see you, sir.”

“Thank you.” He wearily presses the button to raise the head of the bed a bit. 

“You look well,” the young man says.

“You lie, but I appreciate the falsehood. I don’t want to take more time than necessary, so listen carefully.” He realizes that the longer the sentences are, the more he needs to stop for breath. That is disconcerting.

“Yes, sir.”

“You will find everything you need in the safe behind the painting of the dog. Included is a list of my passwords, although I’m sure you have them already.”

“Yes, sir,” the man says bashfully. 

“Good man. There are letters in there for each knight of the Table. You will make sure they are distributed, no matter what it takes. They are a fine group, and I wish to thank them each personally, if only in writing.”

“Yes, sir.” The man looks away, staring at the wall and blinking hard.

“I thought I exasperated you.”

“You do, sir, but I wouldn’t have wanted to become Merlin under any other Arthur. It has…been a pleasure.”

Arthur is pleased that the young man doesn’t try to pretend things are different than they are. “You are a credit to the name of Merlin. I wish you well.”

“Thank…thank you, sir.” Merlin reaches over to shake his hand, holding it between both of his own. 

“Go on. You know what happens if you leave those lab rats alone even for a moment.”

“Yes, sir.” The man manages a smile and leaves the room. 

The doctor returns almost immediately. “No more visitors. You need to rest.”

“I thought you were a doctor, not a prison guard.”

“My job is making you well.”

“I think we both know that’s not your job now, my dear.” He reaches out and pats her hand. “I believe we have moved from healing to palliative care.”

“No,” she snaps. “I took an oath to heal the sick, and I’m going to heal you.”

“I’m sure Hippocrates would understand, young lady.”

She all but stomps her foot. “I’m off shift in twenty minutes. The next doctor can deal with you.”

“Very well. Have a nice evening.” He lowers the bed and closes his eyes. He hears her leave the room in a huff and grins. He’s never been a very good patient, why start now?

He starts to doze off when he hears a familiar voice. “Really, my boy, is that how we treat the medical staff?”

Eggsy’s eyes fly open immediately and he raises the bed, fumbling with the remote in his haste. “Harry?”

“Hello, darling. Like I wouldn’t come visit you.”

“You are a sight for sore eyes, love.” Eggsy drinks in the long legs, the handsome face, the beautiful brown eyes. “You’re so gorgeous. Your eyes…I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen them.”

“And here you’ve said you dream of me every night.”

“I do.” Eggsy lips tremble. “But the dreams don’t do you justice.”

“You’re looking better than expected.”

“Harry…thought you said you’d never lie to me,” Eggsy says reproachfully. “I look horrible.” He holds up a shaking hand, frowning at the veins and sagging skin. “I’m a scarecrow. Not a bit of muscle on me. My eyes are cloudy, my hair is almost gone…I’m seventy-six and I look it.”

“I don’t see you that way,” Harry says softly. “To me you are still the cheeky young man with the sparkling green eyes and thighs I could write sonnets about.”

“You always were a bit biased,” Eggsy says. 

“No, I was in love,” Harry says. “I still am.”

“I love you,” Eggsy whispers. “I love you so much. I’ve never stopped. I love you now more than ever. Almost twenty-five years without you and my love for you has never waned.”

“I know, my dearest boy.” They look at each other for a long moment. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Funny that I’m the one arriving late,” Eggsy says.

“A gentleman always knows when it’s time to leave,” Harry reminds him.

“I ain’t no gentleman.”

“I beg to differ. You were every inch the gentleman, and I have been so very proud of you.”

“You’re taking credit for it, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” Harry beams at him and Eggsy sighs. He’s missed that smile, that fond look.

The door opens and the doctor comes back in. “Eggsy, who were you talking to?”

“Harry,” he says without thinking. He looks back but Harry’s gone.

“You always said you talked to him when you needed him most…I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised now.”

“No, it’s not like that. He was…” Eggsy blinks and realizes there’s no way his husband was there. He died when Eggsy was in his early fifties. But it had felt so real. He could hear Harry’s voice, SEE him.

“Perhaps we need to check your medication…if you’re hallucinating…”

“No, Daisy, it’s fine. You’re right. I was just pretending to talk to him. Made me feel better.” He smiles up at her, trying to put her at ease.

“Very well.” She pulls the chair over and sits by his bed. 

She’s removed her lab coat and let her hair down, but she still looks every inch the doctor in the way she checks his vitals and inspects the various machines. She’d worked her arse off to get through university and into medical school, and when she graduated with high honors he’d grabbed her and brought her to Kingsman before she knew what was happening. It was one of his greatest achievements. Now she’s in her fifties, married with two sons at university. He take her hand and kisses it. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For not pussyfooting around me with all of this.”

“Well, you’re stubborn. I think if you’d have kept to the diet I gave you, you might have had a few more…” Daisy bursts into tears. 

“Hey, Dais, shhh.” He kisses her hand again. “My body’s been through more than that of an average man in his seventies. Heart had to work through a lot, not a surprise that it’s ready to give in.”

“But I’M not ready!” Daisy takes his hand and presses it to her wet cheek. “You’re Arthur. You can’t die!”

“The last one did.”

“AFTER he retired and made YOU Arthur,” she retorts. “You’re my big brother. Who’s going to look out for me?”

“Oh, I think you’re quite capable of looking out for yourself…and you’re surrounded by men and women who would die for you. They all love you here.”

“Not as much as you love me.”

“No…not that much,” Eggsy says. “I’m so proud of you, my flower.”

“Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me,” Daisy whispers. “I…I know the truth about when I was little. Mum told me when I got married. We stayed up all night talking. I know my father beat you…verbally abused you…I know he used you to do his dirty work. I’m so sorry, Eggsy, that you took all that for me.”

Eggsy blinks hard. They have never talked about this. He’d honestly thought she didn’t know, and he was fine with that. “I did what I had to do for my little girl…my Daisy.”

“I love you, Eggsy.” She leans in and hugs him, laying her head on his chest around all the wires.

“I love you, too.” He kisses her head and drifts off with her hair tickling his chin.

 

When he wakes up he feels more rested than he has in years, it seems. He yawns and carefully stretches, realizing nothing hurts. Nothing except a constant jabbing in his side. “Unwin, wake up, you berk! I’ve been waiting forever…will you wake up?”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and he stares at Roxy. He immediately sits up. “R-Roxy? Rox?”

“Hello, Eggsy. About damn time.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her before letting her go. “My God, you’re beautiful.”

She smiles at him, her lovely face framed by her hair. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she says. 

He stands up and realizes he doesn’t have to do it in stages. Nothing cracks or creaks. He looks down and sees a familiar pair of winged trainers, trainers he thought were long gone. Baggy jeans, striped polo, garish black and gold jacket. He slowly raises his hands and sees the smooth hairless skin of his fingers. He clenches his fist and feels his bicep pulse against the sleeve of his shirt. He slowly reaches up and runs a hand through his hair. “What the…”

“Do we really need to explain it to ye, lad?”

Eggsy whirls around to see Merlin standing in the doorway of the room. “Merlin.”

“Aye, Eggsy.” Merlin walks into the room and Eggsy immediately notices the silence. No click and whir of artificial limbs. Just the clack of his oxfords on the floor. Eggsy hugs him, pressing his face to Merlin’s jumper.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, Merlin. Jordy took your name, but no one could ever replace you.”

“As it should be,” Merlin replies, but Eggsy can hear the smile in his voice.

Eggsy pulls back to look up at the handsome face. “Some things don’t change.” He rubs the bald head.

“And why should they? I am a handsome devil.” Eggsy laughs. “And speaking of handsome devils…there’s someone out there waiting for you.”

Eggsy swallows hard and steps around Merlin. He heads out the door of his room and into a beautiful meadow. He recognizes the place instantly; it’s the beautiful field outside the cottage Merlin had moved to upon retiring from Kingsman. He’d spent many happy hours there with…

“Harry.” 

Harry turns around and smiles at him, still clad in his beautiful bespoke navy blue suit. “My darling boy.”

Eggsy takes off at a run and throws himself at Harry, who easily scoops him up with two strong hands under his backside. Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and kisses him long and hard, sobbing all the way. “Fuck, Harry, I missed you. I missed you so much. I could hardly stand it all these years without you.”

“Well, we’re together now, aren’t we?” 

Eggsy answers him with a kiss and they tumble to the ground. For once Harry doesn’t grouse about stains on his suit, or wrinkles in the fabric. Not that Eggsy would let him say a word; he plans on kissing him forever.


	10. The Spy Who Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy begs Merlin to give he and Harry a 'day off' for their first wedding anniversary. But this is Kingsman, and things don't ever go the way you hope...but sometimes they go even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: General to Teen  
> TAGS: Wedding anniversary, fluff, married couple
> 
> The villa in Mallorca: https://villas4rentmallorca.com/single-property.php?ref=71

THE SPY WHO LOVED ME

Eggsy checks his inbox one last time. Yep. Still empty. He then double checks his desk. No guns, no weapons, only pens, paper, and his favorite mug. He then gets up, straightens his tie, and heads out into the corridor.

By the time he reaches Merlin’s office he’s lost a bit of his confidence but he still tries to stand tall as he knocks and waits to come in. Once Merlin calls for him to enter he strides in with a smile. “Afternoon, Merlin.”

“Galahad. What may I do for ye today?”

“I have a request, sir.”

“All right.” Merlin leans back in his chair.

“Do you have a calendar?”

“As in a paper calendar?”

“Yes.”

Merlin stares at him and then opens a drawer. “Aye.” He tosses it onto the desk and Eggsy flips thought it.

“Here. See this date?”

“The fourth?”

“Yes.

“That is my wedding anniversary. My first wedding anniversary. ARTHUR’S first wedding anniversary. It’s a month away and you need to make sure nothing comes up. For either of us.”

“Lad, I dinnae really have control…”

“Oh yes you do. You run this place and you know it. I’ve been good. My reports are in on time, and I turn in everything when I get back from missions.”

“So THAT’S why that started happening…and here I thought you’d started getting responsible about your job.” Eggsy reels back a bat at that. “I’m sorry, lad. Poor wording, even in a joke. I know ye take your job quite seriously.”

“Thank you. I’ve given all of myself to Kingsman, except for the part of my heart I keep for Harry. Harry’s given more than I could ever imagine. I think we’ve earned one day, haven’t we?”

“I will do my level best.”

“Merlin.”

“Eggsy, things come up that we cannae avoid. Ye know that. Trust me when I tell ye I will do everything in my power to keep your schedules clear that day.”

“I know,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Now go away and quit bothering me.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says, grinning as he leaves the office.

 

“We could go out for dinner,” Eggsy suggest drowsily, his head on Harry’s chest. He sighs happily as Harry’s hand trails up and down his naked back. “Or a show…we haven’t gone to a show for a long time.”

“That’s true,” Harry agrees. “We could see ‘Present Laughter,’ I know you’d enjoy Noel Coward and Andrew Scott is always pleasant to look at.”

“Shoulda never watched ‘Sherlock’ with you,” Eggsy grumbles good-naturedly. “Or we could go away for a day or two, bet Merlin could get us two days.”

“I bet he could, if I asked quite nicely.”

Eggsy pulls back to look at Harry. “Have you EVER asked Merlin nicely for something?”

“No. So I think it might work.” Eggsy chuckles and lays back down. “Dearest, you know that we don’t need something special to mark our first wedding anniversary, correct? I will love you the same no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…it makes it real. Like it matters.” 

Harry gently pushes Eggsy to the side so he can sit up. “What do you mean?”

“I ain’t seen too many good relationships growing up. Most of the people who stayed together for a long time did it out of necessity, not out of love or affection.” Eggsy trails a finger through Harry’s chest hair. “And it means that…that you still want me.”

“Darling boy,” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Dunno…I’m a lot to handle.”

Harry snorts. “I think I take the cake on that front.”

“Nah, you’re perfect. Even if the way you alphabetize your books drives me insane.”

“One should always be able to immediately find what they’re looking for,” Harry says. “I told you I wanted forever, and I meant it.”

“Yeah, but this…this solidifies it. I dunno if I’m making sense but…I’m sure you think it’s silly, making a big deal about an anniversary, but this means a lot to me. It’s like the doorway to the rest of our lives.” Eggsy blushes and buries his face in the pillow.

“Eggsy.” Harry gently turns his face back to look into his eyes. “Anything that is so important to you would never seem silly. And I love how romantic and tender you are. I love you, and I love that you wish for us to celebrate our anniversary.” He leans in and kisses him and suddenly Eggsy forgets all about everything but Harry’s body pressed to his.

 

When Eggsy wakes up on their anniversary, he flutters his eyes open and reaches for his husband. Instead he finds cool sheets and an empty space. His eyes widen and he sits up, relaxing as he finds a long-stemmed red rose on Harry’s pillow. He brings it to his nose and grins. Harry’s probably making him breakfast in bed. Eggsy flops back down and sighs happily. He’s the luckiest man in the world.

His phone buzzes on the nightstand and he reaches for it, making a face when he sees Harry’s name on the screen. Why is Harry calling him from the kitchen? “Hey, Haz.”

“Good morning, dearest boy.”

Eggsy will never get tired of hearing that. “Happy anniversary,” he says almost shyly.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Harry says quietly. “I’m sorry I had to leave but I am stuck in dreadful meetings all day.”

“But…but we said…Merlin promised,” Eggsy stammers, realizing he sounds like a child and not caring a bit. 

“I know he did, Eggsy, and he really did try. But there is an immense pile of shit hitting the fan at MI-6, and they’ve requested my presence. I’ve no clue WHEN I’ll be done today.”

“But we have tickets,” Eggsy says unhappily. He knows that really doesn’t matter; they have enough money between them to buy all the tickets in the world, but it’s the principle of the thing. 

“I’m very sorry, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, me too,” Eggsy grumbles. “Guess I’ll go into HQ, then. If you’re not here, I don’t wanna be here either.”

“Oh, my dearest,” Harry sighs. “I need to go. I will talk to you later. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

As soon as Eggsy hangs up his glasses ping. He retrieves them from the nightstand and slides them on as he falls back onto his pillow with a groan. “Galahad, I need ye to come in.”

“Course you do. Why the fuck not?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, Merlin. Be outta here in twenty.”

 

“You takin’ the fuckin’ piss, bruv?” Eggsy knows he’s dropped back into his old accent, knows he sounds like a classless chav, but he doesn’t care. “A mission. NOW? Today?”

“It does seem that way. They’re running illegal weapons out of…”

“Does ARTHUR know about this?”

“Of course he does, Galahad, he signs off on every mission.” Merlin looks up at him patiently. “Now, if ye would sit down and…”

“There’s no one else you could send?”

Merlin slowly removes his glasses and Eggsy winces a bit. “Are ye questioning the way I assign and run missions, Galahad?”

“No, sir,” Eggsy mutters, flopping onto the chair. Merlin raises an eyebrow and Eggsy sits up straight. “Sorry.”

“I would nae think this should take more than three or four days. They…”

“Three or four DAYS? Jesus fucking Christ!” Eggsy exclaims.

Merlin folds his hands on the desk. “Do ye need to step out to get yourself under control, Agent?”

“No.” Eggsy briefly presses his thumbs to his closed eyelids and tells himself to get a grip.

“I told ye I would do my level best to make sure ye had today with Harry. Things have come up that we cannot possibly control. I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighs. “I know. I know, Merlin. I’m the one who’s sorry. Okay…give me the goods.”

“It’s quite cut and dry,” Merlin begins, and Eggsy does his best to follow along.

An hour later he leaves Merlin’s office and heads for his own to prepare a bag. As he walks he dials Harry’s number. Of course it goes to voicemail; he can’t just take personal calls while meeting with the head of MI-6. “Hey, love, it’s me…fuck. Gotta leave on a mission, can’t even see you to say goodbye. Didn’t even get to kiss you today. Just…just know I love you so much, and I’m so damn thankful for you. We can celebrate when I get back, yeah? Ping me when you’re done so I can at least hear your voice. Love you.”

 

Eggsy steps out of the airport in Mallorca and immediately puts his Kingsman sunglasses on. The light is blinding and for a moment he’s quite disoriented. “Everything all right, Galahad?”

“Yeah, just…fuck…sunny. Glad you devised these sunglasses, Merlin,” he murmurs. “Wouldn’t be able to see anyone coming at me without them.”

“The third car is yours…the red one.”

“Nice,” Eggsy observes, running a hand along the sleek lines of the convertible before heading to the valet for the keys. 

“GPS is already programmed for the villa. I think you should find what you’re looking for there.”

“Ain’t this car a little…showy?” Eggsy slams the car into drive and speeds away from the airport.

“Yes, because the appearance of the car is what people will remember,” Merlin says dryly. “Nothing about the way you drive it.”

“You’re just jealous,” Eggsy grins.

“Yes, that’s what it is. Ye have about an hour’s drive, Galahad. Enjoy it.”

“Oh, I will,” Eggsy sighs, turning on the radio and fiddling it. Thank God for satellite.

The homes start getting bigger and fancier as he approaches the location. “Good boy,” Merlin says with approval as Eggsy slows down to a reasonable speed and starts taking in his environment. “Ye are almost there.”

“I suppose I can think of worse places to spend my anniversary,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “After I bust the bad guys, think I could jump in the pool?”

“Certainly, Galahad.”

Eggsy chuckles as he pulls up outside the gates of the villa. “Security code?”

“Five seven two four,” Merlin tells him.

“Aces.” Eggsy gets out, checks his weapons, and tries to nonchalantly walk along the road to the gate. He punches in the code and the gate opens. The house is stunning from the front, he imagines it’s just as gorgeous inside. He prepares his gun and creeps to the front door. “Don’t see no one…awful quiet.”

“Aye, lad. Thankfully the house is empty most of the time.”

“Easy in, easy out?” Eggsy says hopefully. He tries the doorknob and is shocked to find it unlocked. “Merlin…”

“Quiet, lad,” Merlin barks in his ear.

“I dunno about this.” He silently opens the door and tiptoes inside. “Fuck, this place is beautiful.”

“I was hoping you’d think so,” another voice says in his ear. A very familiar voice. Eggsy turns around to see Harry striding down the hall to the doorway.

“H-Harry?” Eggsy lowers his gun, frozen in shock. “What…are you all right?”

“Of course I am.”

“But the blokes…”

“There are no blokes.” Harry embraces him. “Happy anniversary, darling.”

“Wot?”

“Happy anniversary, lad,” Merlin says. “Enjoy your time off.” Eggsy hears a click in his ear and slowly removes the sunglasses. 

“What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry we had to go to this extreme, dearest, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did surprise me. Fuck.” Eggsy is still frozen when Harry kisses him. “So this place…”

“This place is where we’ll be staying for the next week.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.” Harry takes his hand and leads him through the villa. The entire back of the house is nothing but windows. The living area, the kitchen, even upstairs in the bedroom, where they have a beautiful view of the water. It’s a bit disconcerting, feeling as if anyone can look in, but the only thing behind the house is nature itself. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I like it. Feels like I’m dreaming.” Eggsy actually rubs at his eyes. “All this for us?”

“Just for us, and we can do whatever we like…wherever we like…whenever we like.” Harry comes up behind him to wrap his arms around Eggsy’s waist. “I’ve been having naughty thoughts about that lounging area by the pool…”

“We’re really doing this.” Eggsy turns around in Harry’s arms. “We’re spending our anniversary week here…in this villa.”

“If that’s all right with you.”

“That’s more than all right.” Eggsy buries his face in the front of Harry’s suit. “God, I love you so much.”

“And I love you, darling.” Harry gives him a long tender kiss.

“But I don’t have any…”

“Already here. I packed for you…although I plan on having you as naked as possible as much as possible.”

“Filthy old man. I married a filthy old man.”

“That you did.” Harry kisses him again. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Harry.”


	11. Moonraker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy have an important discussion while stargazing.
> 
> Harry is 70 in this chapter, and Eggsy is in his early 40s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: General  
> TAGS: Future fic, fluff, established married couple, more fluff

MOONRAKER

“Love, are you sure about this?” Eggsy takes the blanket away from Harry. “You should be resting.”

“We’re going to rest. And if you don’t stop fussing at me, I’ll send you back to the house and go by myself.”

Eggsy frowns. “Over my dead body. You’re just getting over a heart…”

“I know what I’m getting over,” Harry snaps. “If you remember, I was there.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispers, and Harry stops walking. “I just…I worry…I was so scared.”

“Darling.” Harry walks back to kiss his husband’s forehead. “I know you were, and I don’t mean to grumble at you. I’m just quite tired of everyone worrying about me. I’m fine.”

“You are now,” Eggsy points out. “Heart attacks ain’t nothing to sneeze at.”

“I’m not sneezing, am I?” Harry asks. Eggsy glares up at him. “Now it’s just a bit farther…Hamish says the view of the sky is spectacular from here.”

“Of course he did,” Eggsy says, but he takes Harry’s hand and they walk through the meadow at a steady pace. It’s not too far from the house and they’re able to see just enough from the lights in the driveway.

“Here. This looks good.” Harry starts to spread the blanket but Eggsy finishes the job. Harry carefully sits down, and to Eggsy’s surprise he removes his shoes. “You can’t stargaze with your shoes on, dearest.”

“Sorry. Haven’t done a whole lot of stargazing in my life.” Eggsy obediently removes his trainers and sits down. Harry pulls him down to lay next to him. “What are we supposed to be looking for?”

“You are supposed to be silent and just…look.” Harry draws a deep breath and exhales.

Eggsy does as he’s told, staring up at the night sky. As his eyes adjust to the darkness he realizes he’s never done this, never just laid back and let nature envelope him. Of course in London it’s a little more difficult, but Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ever even tried to watch the sun set. The sky is massive, never ending, with a beautiful moon shining down on them. The stars wink at him, and he finds himself trying to find the shapes that everyone’s always told him about. “Do you know about constellations and stuff?”

“I know a few of the more common ones…Big and Little Dipper, Orion…but usually I just look. It calms me. When I was on missions oversees, in Africa, in Australia…it helped me to know that this was the same moon shining over HQ, although in a different hemisphere.”

“Mmmm.” Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You remind me of the moon,” Harry says suddenly, and Eggsy laughs.

“I remind you of the moon? What, my pasty arse?”

“No,” Harry says solemnly and Eggsy blushes in the darkness. “The moon is ever constant…always there. Very few people know its real face, although it shows a face to everyone else all the time. You allow very few people into your heart, allow very few people to know the real Eggsy Unwin. The moon is beautiful in its mystery, as are you.” Harry turns to kiss the tip of Eggsy’s nose. “The moon is a constant, it is always orbiting the Earth, yet it is also ever-changing. It moves from phase to phase, and each night when you see it, it’s slightly different. You are my constant…you are always in my orbit, but I love that I never know what Eggsy I might get when I open my eyes in the morning.”

“Harry.” The lump in Eggsy’s throat threatens to cut off his oxygen. “You…didn’t know you were such a poet.”

“I’m not, but occasionally my heart fills when I think about you.” Harry leans his head against Eggsy’s. “Especially now, after what happened.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy manages. Getting the call from Merlin that Harry had collapsed in his office after a sudden bout of chest pain was the most frightening thing he’d ever experienced. Thankfully Eggsy was still in London and could get to HQ quickly. 

“Merlin’s talking about retiring.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks. “I’ve always expected him to just go in his chair.”

“Yes, I think everyone else feels the same way. But he’s just not enjoying it as much as he used to, and certain things are getting more difficult for him.”

“Fuck…can’t imagine Kingsman without Merlin.”

“Indeed.” They lay silently for a moment. “I think I’m going to retire as well.”

Eggsy leans up on one elbow to stare down at Harry even though he can’t see him in the dark. “You’re going to what?”

“Retire.”

“Are you taking the piss?”

Eggsy can hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “No, darling, I am not. Haven’t you been after me for months about this very same thing?”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’m seventy,” Harry says quietly. “I think I’ve given Kingsman enough of my life. I wish to spend the rest of it puttering around the house, perhaps annoying Merlin, and waiting for you to come home each day.”

Eggsy thinks about that…tries to imagine a Kingsman without Harry or Merlin. He also thinks how he worries about Harry when he’s out in the field, even when Harry’s safe behind his desk as Arthur. He knows he’d feel better knowing Harry was in their quaint little house all the time. “Well, if it’s what you want, love, I support you.”

“I know you do.” Harry takes his hand and kisses it. 

“And however I can help at HQ, like with the transition or whatever, you can count on me.”

“Thank you, dear boy.” Harry pauses for a moment. “I’d like you to take my place as Arthur.”

“And I can easily come up with a list of people who would be…what?” Eggsy screeches, his voice carrying across the meadow. “Harry, are you fucking mental?

“I hope not,” Harry says calmly. “Tell me one reason why you wouldn’t be the perfect Arthur.”

“Well, first of all, I’m too damn young. I’m in my early forties, Harry. No one will listen to me.”

“Oh yes they will. Chester King was never a Kingsman agent and people listened to him.”

“Sounded more like he bullied them,” Eggsy mutters. “I’m just a…”

“If you finish that sentence with “a chav,” I will get up and walk away and leave you to walk back to London,” Harry snaps. “That is long behind you and you know it. No one at Kingsman cares about your past, if they even know it.”

“But Harry…why?”

“Because you helped save the world all those years ago. Because you helped thwart a criminal mastermind. Because you couldn’t shoot a dog, or run over a fox. Because you’ve been all over this planet helping others, and you always return home. Your quick mind, giant heart, brave spirit…they would do the title of Arthur a great honor.”

“But…Harry…” Eggsy says again, completely blindsided.

“All right, darling, forget about becoming Arthur for a moment.” Harry tugs him back down, this time cradling him in his arms and placing his head on Harry’s chest. “Focus on my retirement…how do you really feel about that?”

Eggsy closes his eyes. This is easy. “Seeing you in that hospital bed was the scariest fucking thing I’ve ever experienced, Harry. Swear down. Thought I lost you…thought you were leaving me, and there was so much I never said. Wasn’t ready to let you go.”

“And I wasn’t ready to leave you.” Harry kisses the top of his head. “Hence me still being here…that and the fact that Merlin vowed he was ‘nae ready to see the back of me.’ He’s quite stubborn, you know.”

“Aye,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Not gonna lie, Haz, knowing you were safe at home with minimal stress in your life, that would be wonderful.”

“All right…now imagine me safe at home with even LESS stress in my life, because I would know you were safe in HQ and not galivanting around the world, coming home to me with cuts and bruises and stab wounds.”

“Hey…the stab wound wasn’t my fault,” Eggsy says resolutely.

“It never is, darling.” 

Eggsy sighs. “Can I just think about it?”

“Of course. I’m not retiring tomorrow. There is quite a bit of protocol, as you can imagine.”

“Oh, I’m sure there is.” Eggsy snuggles close and looks up at the sky again. “If I’m your moon…you’re my sun, Harry. Always feel warmer, happier, when you’re looking at me.”

Harry chuckles. “Looks like I’m not the only poet here.”

“Guess not.” Eggsy twines his fingers with Harry’s and looks up at the moon.


	12. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses a bet to Merlin and has to wear...something. Something only Eggsy can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit  
> TAGS: Losing a bet, lingerie
> 
> Takes place a few years after their wedding. Harry is 62, Eggsy 35.

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

Eggsy is dozing when someone knocks on the door of his room in Medical. “Come in,” he says with a yawn. He fully comes awake when Merlin and Harry enter the room and he struggles to sit up.

“Relax, lad.” Merlin wheels himself to the foot of the bed and Harry takes the chair next to it. “How are ye feeling?”

“Like an idiot.” He ruefully holds up his right hand, now enclosed in a cast from his palm to his elbow. “I know better…how many times have I tucked and flipped into a fall?”

“Ye are nae longer a spring chicken, Galahad.” Merlin looks suspiciously pleased. 

“Merlin, are…are you GLAD I got injured?” Eggsy frowns, surprisingly hurt by the idea.

“Nae, lad!” Merlin says quickly after Harry all but growls at him. Harry takes Eggsy’s good hand and kisses it. “Ye did a wonderful job. Ye got the intel and managed to get away from what evolved into a very sticky situation.”

“You did a fine job, my boy.” Harry pulls Eggsy’s wedding ring out of a jacket pocket and slides it onto his finger. He only wears it when he knows he won’t be outside, and Eggsy tries to make that happen as much as possible. He loves the look of Harry’s ring on his finger.

“Still feel like an idiot,” Eggsy mutters, looking at the cast.

“May I be the first to sign it?” Merlin asks. He pulls a marker from the pocket of his wheelchair, because of COURSE Merlin carries a marker with him everywhere he goes.

“Sure,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Go for it.”

Merlin wheels around the bed and cradles Eggsy’s arm in his hands. He carefully scribbles something across the plaster and beams up at Harry. “Best wishes for a speedy recovery, lad.” 

“Yeah,” Eggsy grumbles, turning his arm. “Does this say thank you?”

“Did the doctor say when you might come home?” Harry asks.

“They think probably in a few hours, once they get the blood and urine samples back. Speaking of urine, gotta use the loo.”

Harry immediately stands. “Do you need me?”

“No, Harry, still got a working hand.” Eggsy wiggles the fingers on his left hand. He goes into the adjoining loo and closes the door, yanking his trousers down as best he can with one hand. He’s just pulling his dick out to pee when he hears loud voices in the other room. He actually turns from the toilet and goes to the door, pressing his ear against it. 

“I will have it for ye by tomorrow. I assume your wardrobe sizes are still correct?”

“Really, Merlin, is this necessary? It all seems quite juvenile and…”

“A bet is a bet…unless ye are nae a man of honor and refuse to uphold your side.”

“I do beg your pardon. I am a gentleman, and a gentleman always settles his debts.”

“At Thursday’s Table meeting, I think.”

“I fucking hate you,” Harry growls, and Eggsy raises his eyebrows. Piss threatens to drip on the floor by then, and he shuffles over to the toilet with his trousers around his knees.

 

Four days later Eggsy strides into the Table room and flops into his seat. He angrily taps his pen on the desk…only thing it’s good for since he can’t even write. He’s used to injuries, but usually they are limited to scrapes and bruises and the occasional stab wound. Broken bones are fucking bollocks. He can shoot with his left hand, and he can drive using only his left hand, and he can eat with his left hand, although clumsily. But he can’t do buttons with one hand, and cannot write with his left hand. He’s been relying on Harry for so much, and it’s gotten very old very quickly.

“Galahad,” Merlin says in surprise as he wheels into the room. “Ye are early.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Eggsy says dryly, glaring at the surface of the table. Merlin clears his throat. “Sorry, Merlin,” Eggsy says, sitting up a bit. “I’m in a mood…hate this fucking thing.” He clunks his arm onto the table.

“Well, lad, at least it’s only temporary.” Merlin easily wheels himself to his place.

“Jesus…I really am sorry.” Eggsy winces. He should know better. “Forgive me?”

“Always,” Merlin says easily and Eggsy feels a little better. 

His ‘better’ goes away when Harry practically limps into the room. Not limping, exactly, but not striding with his usual confidence. If Eggsy had to put a word to it, he’d say creeping. Harry creeps to his chair, sits down, and wriggles.

Harry wriggles. He never wriggles. He sits down with grace. He doesn’t wriggle.

Eggsy desperately wants to say something, but this is the Table and the four other knights actually on site at HQ filter into the room and sit down. “Afternoon, Arthur,” he finally says.

Harry gives him a warm smile and for the first time Eggsy notices how pink his cheeks are. “Good afternoon, Galahad.” He glares at Merlin. “Merlin,” Harry snaps.

“Good afternoon, Arthur,” Merlin says respectfully. Far too respectfully.

As soon as the knights are seated and the absent knights are present via hologram, Harry practically jumps to his feet and starts pacing the room. He paces slowly, his stride even, as if he’s matching his walk to what he’s saying. Eggsy’s watched him enough, however, to know that something’s not right. He frowns, and the frown deepens as he glances over at Merlin. Merlin surreptitiously touches the side of his glasses and Eggsy realizes Merlin has started recording Harry and how he’s walking. Eggsy’s frown turns into a glare. He knows Harry and Merlin are best mates and everything between them is completely platonic, but he doesn’t like the way their quartermaster is practically ogling their king.

“I will defer to Galahad on this,” Harry says and Eggsy jumps to attention.

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“You have taken each of the new cars out for a spin…I’d like your opinion.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sits up a bit straighter. Even now he still feels like a new agent, so whenever Harry singles him out for something he does his level best to be worthy of it. “The Aston Marten is INCREDIBLE.”

 

Harry is still walking oddly when they arrive home that evening. “How does takeaway sound, darling?” He asks Eggsy as they hang up their coats and Rainmakers.

“Fine, but do you know what sounds even better?” Eggsy asks. “You telling me what’s going on. You aren’t acting right, Merlin definitely wasn’t acting right…what happened between you two?”

“Nothing, everything’s fine. I do believe I’ll go change. Order what you like.” Harry takes the stairs two at a time with Eggsy close behind.

“Oh no you don’t. What’s going on?” Eggsy demands. “Merlin was…he was staring at you. All smiling and creepy. Like he wanted…” Eggsy shakes his head. He knows that’s not true. 

Harry turns and studies him for a long moment. “Are…are you jealous?”

“No,” Eggsy mutters. “Not really. Just wondering why Merlin’s eyeing you up is all.”

Harry closes his eyes and Eggsy can actually hear him counting to ten. “One should not murder one’s best friend,” Harry growls before opening his eyes. “Come here, dearest.” He kisses Eggsy lightly on the lips and leads him to the bed by his good hand. He sits him down on the edge and stands in front of him. “I’m going to apologize now…this was Merlin’s idea, and I went along with it, knowing full well it was wrong.”

“Harry!” Eggsy gasps, slowly standing up. “You…did you and…did you and Merlin…”

“Of course not.” Harry sits him down again. “We had a bet, you see…we bet on your physical well-being after your mission.”

“What?”

“I know it was wrong of me, darling, and I do apologize. We’d gotten into a discussion about how you occasionally make rash decisions in the field. I jumped to your defense, of course, and he said that he didn’t believe you could come back from a mission unscathed. I contradicted him, and we decided to make a bit of a bet. If you came home with anything more than scrapes and bruises, I lost.”

“So you lost.” Eggsy’s a bit offended that they placed bets on the likelihood of his getting injured, but he’s thankful that his worst fears were not real. 

“I did.”

“And what didya have to do?”

Harry fidgets and looks uncomfortable. “How about we discuss it after I change?” He grabs his casual trousers and shirt before heading toward the en suite.

“Harry?” Eggsy almost whispers. “You…you can’t change in front of me?” He twirls his wedding ring on his finger.

Harry sighs. “You’re right.” He removes his shoes and puts them away, then removes his suit jacket and hangs it up. The belt is next, and then he unbuttons his shirt. He slowly puts that away, hesitating before undoing his trousers.

“Love?”

“Oh, it’s ridiculous. I just…I don’t want you to think less of me. It’s silly, really…the punishment could have been a lot worse.” He undoes the button and zip, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor.

“Fucking hell.” Eggsy stares at Harry in shock. He’s clad only in a pair of women’s pants. They’re black and lacy, coming up to hug the curves of Harry’s arse in the back. The front, just over Harry’s cock and balls, is a segment of black satin instead of lace. Eggsy’s mouth falls open. He cannot help it. No wonder Harry had walked strangely.

“I look absolutely absurd,” Harry says. “I was miserable all day, thinking people knew. Of course they didn’t, but I felt as if they did.”

“You look absolutely incredible,” Eggsy whispers. He reaches out but pulls his hand back just in time. “And he…Merlin…he saw this?”

“No,” Harry says quietly. “No one has seen but me…and now you.”

“Sweet Jesus.” Eggsy just looks at him for a long moment and watches Harry’s cock slowly start to plump up. “That is the sexiest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“Really, Eggsy. I’m an old man…sixty-two is NOT the age to…”

“Fuck being an old man.” Eggsy reaches out and touches the satin, running his index finger up and down the shape of Harry’s prick. Harry hisses in a breath. “Like that? Feels good?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers. 

Eggsy can’t get enough of looking at Harry. The black lace sets off the cream of Harry’s skin, and the pants seem to make his legs look even longer. Harry moans as Eggsy continues to touch him through the satin, his cock hardening until the head is peeking over the elastic at the top. “Can I touch you…can I taste you? PLEASE, Harry…”

“You really…you really like it?” Harry asks almost timidly. He steadies himself with a hand on each of Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Fuck yes I like it. I love it. I hate that I only have one goddamn hand.” He uses his left hand to palm Harry through the fabric, his thumb rubbing over the head of Harry’s cock. He feels a bit clumsy, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. 

Harry’s hands now move to weave through Eggsy’s hair, holding tight and pulling him close. Eggsy mouths at Harry through the satin, dragging his tongue up to flick along the elastic. “Please, darling, your hand as well as your mouth. It feels so good.” Harry actually shudders.

“I like making you feel good.” Eggsy’s thumb teases along the edge of the satin but then starts stroking Harry’s length once more, his tongue running around the head and flicking back and forth.

“God…Eggsy…” Harry pants. Eggsy tugs the pants down just a little more and cups Harry’s balls in his hand. “Yes…like that…” 

Eggsy can feel Harry’s body trembling. He’s never seen him this turned on this fast. He sucks Harry through the satin and he groans, hands almost yanking at Eggsy’s hair. The precome is hot and salty on Eggsy’s tongue, and he eagerly laps at it before swirling his tongue around the head. 

“Fuck…Eggsy…I’m close…” 

“You have to return these pants to Merlin?”

“N-no…”

“Good.” Eggsy pulls them down further, strokes the top of Harry’s dick with his clumsy left hand, and then Harry’s coming, hands clenching tight in Eggsy’s hair.

“Oh God…fuck, Eggsy…” 

Eggsy leans his head against Harry’s stomach and waits for him to catch his breath. “You SURE he doesn’t want them back?”

“Christ, Eggsy, yes, I’m sure.”

“Good. Lay down on your back.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the arm and tumbles him onto the bed. As soon as Harry’s situated Eggsy straddles his thighs. “Help me with the zipper?”

“Of course, my boy.” Harry quickly makes short work of Eggsy’s belt, button, and zipper. Eggsy pulls his rock-hard cock through the slit in his pants and starts stroking it.

“Fuck…fuck, Harry, you’re so fucking gorgeous…never thought I’d see you like that…oh GOD…” Eggsy throws his head back and frantically rubs at his cock with his left hand. It’s a clumsy effort but does the job; he’s soon spurting onto the black satin and lace. He slowly falls forward, allowing his forehead to rest on Harry’s chest.

“That was…unexpected,” Harry says finally, and Eggsy starts to laugh. Harry joins him and Eggsy rolls onto the bed, trousers still on, Harry naked except for the lace pants.

“Should we send Merlin a thank you card?”

“Yes. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” Harry says with a grin. 

Eggsy leans over and kisses him. “I love you, Harry Hart. You’re my kind of freak.”

“And I love you, Eggsy Unwin-Hart.”


	13. Octopussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin + Eggsy + a secret + Harry = confusion
> 
> Takes place prior to Dr. No, when Harry and Eggsy are still cluelessly pining over one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up for language
> 
> Tags: Pining, miscommunication, confusion, eavesdropping, jealous Harry, cats

OCTOPUSSY

Eggsy eagerly leans forward in his chair. “What happened next, Harry?”

“Well, a gentleman shouldn’t brag,” Harry says modestly, balling up his rubbish and placing it on the tray. “But…”

Eggsy suddenly jumps in his seat and touches the side of his glasses. “I hear ya, Merlin. Be right there.” He smiles apologetically at Harry. “Sorry, Haz…Merlin needs me for something, can’t wait. We can continue this another time, yeah?” Eggsy stands up and gathers the remnants of his lunch.

“Of course, my boy.” Harry immediately stands as well. “I will see you later.”

“Right. Bye.” Eggsy hurries off without a backward glance and Harry slowly sits back down.

He sighs, shoving his tray across the table. It’s probably for the best. The more time he spends with Eggsy, the harder it is to deny his feelings. It’s only because Harry is well-versed in hiding his true feelings that Eggsy hasn’t figured it out. Every moment they spend together finds Harry more and more enamored of his young friend. Eggsy is eager to talk with Harry, about missions, about Kingsman, about his own family, anything under the sun. And Harry is just as eager to listen. He loves watching Eggsy when he’s really into his topic of conversation. His hands wave around, his eyes light up, and that sunny smile flashes out repeatedly. Eggsy also seems happy to just sit and listen to Harry as well. He asks intelligent questions and literally seems to hang onto every word. If Harry isn’t careful, he’s soon going to have to admit that he’s falling in love with Eggsy Unwin. And that idea bothers him.

What also bothers him is that Merlin called Eggsy on the private line and Eggsy went running. He’s not jealous; he has no reason to be. Eggsy doesn’t belong to him, and Merlin isn’t interested. At least Harry THINKS Merlin’s not interested. A man would have to be blind not to be interested in Eggsy. 

It’s probably work-related, Harry finally decides. While Eggsy and Merlin are good friends, they don’t interact very often outside of work. And it doesn’t mean anything that he, as Arthur, was not included in the work-related situation.

Right?

 

Harry lasts about an hour and then finally comes up with a decent excuse to head for Merlin’s office. As he lifts his hand to knock he hears raised voices from the other side of the door. Gentlemen don’t eavesdrop, but it’s horribly rude to interrupt a conversation.

“I cannae do it, lad. Not now.”

“I think you can, Merlin.”

“It takes a lot of work…the end result is worth it, true, but I am far too busy to…”

“Bollocks. You’re just afraid to try something that might make you happy. Why can’t you just trust me? This will make you happy.”

“Since when do ye care so much about my happiness?”

“Fuck that,” Eggsy says, and Harry hears the hurt in his voice. “You’re my friend, ain’t you?”

“You’re right, Eggsy…I apologize. But the chair…someone could get hurt.”

“No one’s gonna get hurt. I trust ya to be extra careful.”

“I still think it would be better to do it somewhere else.”

Harry winces and finally knocks on the door. When Merlin calls for him to come in Harry does his best not to hurry. He finds Eggsy looking over Merlin’s shoulder at his computer. When Harry enters Merlin closes the computer and they both look at Harry. “Galahad,” Harry says formally. “I need to speak with Merlin.”

“Shouldn’t I say…maybe I’ll learn a thing or two?” Eggsy teases.

“No, I do not believe that’s necessary,” Harry says almost coldly.

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy’s smile fades. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Harry tries to ignore the pained look on Eggsy’s face as he leaves. “What is so important that ye would be rude to the lad, Harry?” Merlin asks.

“I was not rude.”

“Ye were. Do ye nae realize how much he values your opinion of him? If he disappoints ye, it cuts deep.”

“It’s not like that and you know it,” Harry scoffs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous is how much ye are protesting…ye have to realize your connection with Eggsy is strong.”

“He’s one of my knights. I’ve known him since he was a child.”

“It’s more than that and ye know it,” Merlin snaps. “Jesus, Harry, are ye really going to keep deluding yourself? The boy cares about ye, and ye…”

“This is absolutely insane.” Harry sighs irritably. “Now you’ve made me forget why I came here in the first place.”

“I know why ye came here…ye came here because ye like to be wherever Eggsy is as much as possible,” Merlin says with a sly smile.

“Oh, do fuck off.” Harry absolutely does not storm out of the room.

 

He does storm around his office, however, when he arrives into HQ four days later to find Merlin’s office unoccupied. “He took the day off,” Merlin’s assistant tells him.

“The day off? Is he feeling all right?” Harry frowns. Physically Merlin is as close to normal as he’s ever going to get, but Harry knows he still has a bit of PTSD from the entire experience in Poppyland. Harry understands that completely.

“He says he’s fine, he just has a few things to take care of. Things that unexpectedly came up,” she continues. “He’ll be back on Friday.”

“Friday? That’s three days away!”

“Yes, sir,” she says politely.

He casually returns to his office and immediately starts pacing. Merlin doesn’t take days off. He’s wheeling about in his chair before Harry arrives and long after he leaves. Harry’s glasses ping and he slaps at the side. “I’m assuming you have a good reason not to be here?”

“Well, I…I don’t have any missions, and my reports are caught up,” a voice says hesitantly.

“Eggsy! I’m so very sorry, my dear boy. I was expecting a call from Merlin, and I didn’t even look at the source of the call.”

“It’s okay…listen, Haz, I gotta take a few days. Personal stuff, ya get me?”

“Is…are Daisy and your mother all right?” Harry asks worriedly.

“Oh, they’re aces. Daisy’s been asking about ya, actually…we gotta all get together sometime soon.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harry says truthfully. Eggsy’s little sister is a dear child and he likes spending time with her.

“I just…something unexpectedly came up and I gotta be out, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Thanks, Harry…you’re the best.” 

Harry terminates the call and drops into his chair. He taps his glasses and sends a call to Merlin. “Hello, Arthur…I’m sorry about my sudden absence from the office.”

“That’s fine, Merlin…I just…I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I’m fine, Harry. Thank ye,” Merlin says, and Harry hears the warmth in his voice. “It’s good of ye to worry about me.”

“Well, someone has to,” Harry says almost angrily. “And I do hope you will return on Friday. Having you AND Eggsy out…”

“Ah,” Merlin says, and something in his voice irritates Harry even further.

“Good luck with your unexpected situation.” Harry ends the call, removes his glasses and throws them onto his desk.

 

Eggsy and Merlin both return to HQ on Friday, as promised. There’s a Table meeting that day, and Harry spends most of the morning holed up with Merlin preparing the agenda. He politely tries to dig for information, but Merlin finally tells him to “stop being so bloody nosy, Harry, and ask what ye wish to ask!” Harry glares at him and says he doen’t want to ask anything.

Once they’re all in the Table room Eggsy graciously greets his senior knights, nods at Merlin, and comes over to respectfully greet Harry. He looks absolutely horrible. There are bags under his eyes and he looks incredibly sad. “Galahad, are you quite well?” Harry gasps.

“I’m fine, sir. Just…lost a friend, I guess you could say. A new friend…just met him, but really cared about him. Thank you for asking.” He gives Harry a tiny smile and goes to his seat. Harry immediately looks at Merlin, who shrugs as if he has no clue what’s going on.

Harry desperately wishes to rush to Eggsy’s side, to put his arms around him and ask if there’s anything he can do. Instead he says, “Let’s come to order, shall we?”

This is only the beginning of Merlin and Eggsy’s odd behavior. Over the next two months they both come and go at odd hours; Eggsy often leaving early and Merlin occasionally coming in late. Harry notices that Merlin makes sure to assign Eggsy to missions that center in London itself, and Eggsy can often be found with Merlin in his office if he IS at HQ. 

Harry tells himself he’s not jealous. Merlin and Eggsy saved the world together. They’ve become quite close, and Eggsy made sure Merlin eats, changes clothes, keeps his medical appointments. The only person he fusses over more is Harry.

Harry will not allow himself to think too deeply about that.

Things come to a head for Harry when he happens upon Eggsy and Merlin in the corridor, Eggsy shortening his steps to match the roll of Merlin’s chair. “I gave ye a list of ten places, Eggsy. Do none of them suit ye?”

“It has to be just right…this is a forever thing…at least I hope it is.”

Harry actually stops walking. A forever thing. Marriage?

“We need to make a decision. Come over tonight and we will discuss it.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

 

Harry stands outside Merlin’s house and wonders if he’s going insane. This is ridiculous. If his best friend wishes to break Harry’s heart by pledging forever to the love of Harry’s life, there’s nothing he can do about it…except congratulate them and wish them well. He hesitates briefly before entering the kill code into Merlin’s security system. It will allow him to enter the home without raising any alarms.

Harry lets himself into the dark foyer. Merlin himself had designed the renovations to his home, widening doorways and installing a lift to the second floor. He hears voices coming from the back parlor and he takes a deep breath.

“But I don’t understand! We used something!” Eggsy exclaims.

“Well, obviously it broke, because look at this mess,” Merlin snaps.

Harry winces and closes his eyes for a moment before continuing down the hall. What he finds when he peeks into the parlor literally takes his breath away.

Eggsy is on the floor with a washbasket, and the washbasket is wriggling. Harry hears pitiful squeaks and mews, and suddenly a kitten darts out from under the sofa. “Ha! There you are, cheeky bugger.” Eggsy deposits the kitten into the washbasket. “I just need to make sure none of you are upstairs!”

“I count five plus the mothers,” Merlin says, and Harry’s mouth actually falls open. Two adult cats are laying on either end of the sofa, and Merlin is in his wheelchair…with three kittens climbing all over him. “That means we’re missing one.”

Something scampers over Harry’s feet and he bends down to pick it up without thinking. “I don’t believe you belong here,” he says, unable to keep from cuddling the grey and white kitten against his cheek. 

Merlin and Eggsy stare at him with open mouths. “Harry!” Eggsy beams, standing up with the basket. He unceremoniously drops the basket on Merlin’s lap and the two kittens inside quickly jump out.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin growls, trying to keep the five kittens from jumping down. One climbs his chest to sit on his shoulder, and he yelps as the kitten’s claws dig into his bald head.

“Oi! Sorry about that.” Eggsy quickly pulls Harry into the room and picks up some boxes and pieces of wood. “We had a barricade, but guess they’re smarter than we thought.”

“What is going on here?” Harry finally asks, setting the kitten on the floor.

“Sheba there was living under Merlin’s back step. He asked me to come look when he heard her yowling, and I got her out. We made her a little nest in here and she had her kittens. Two days later I found this other mum cat when me and Daisy was taking a walk. Daisy begged me to take her home, so I brought her here.”

“Because I apparently run a home for unwed mother cats,” Merlin says dryly.

“How many are there?” Harry can’t keep from smiling as the kittens all jump down from Merlin and start carousing across the floor.

“Six kittens…were seven, but we lost one at birth,” Eggsy says sadly.

“That’s why you were so sad?” Harry almost whispers. Eggsy nods. “So…you and Merlin…you were spending time together taking care of cats?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Why else would we be spending so much time together outside work?”

“Well, I…” Harry has never felt so foolish.

“Harry, did you think me and Merlin…that we were like dating or fucking or something?” Eggsy blurts out.

“I…I’m not…”

“That’s just rank, Harry,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“I beg your pardon, lad,” Merlin says indignantly. “I would wreck you in the bedroom.”

Eggsy laughs even harder. “Merlin ain’t…he ain’t my type,” he says finally. “And even if he was, he ain’t who I have my eye on.” Eggsy starts to blush. He picks up a cat and buries his face in its fur.

“We have a list of facilities willing to take the kittens as well as the mothers, if Eggsy would just let them go. Because I am nae keeping them.” Merlin’s voice is stern but he strokes the kitten that has jumped back up on his lap.

“Just like a Bond villain,” Harry says with a smile. “You’re even bald.” He cannot begin to describe the relief he’s feeling. 

“You really thought me and Merlin was a thing?” Eggsy whispers.

“I…thought perhaps…he is fairly incredible,” Harry says softly.

“Not incredible enough,” Eggsy says, kneeling down to play with the kittens once more.


	14. A View to a Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is captured on a mission and Harry has to watch events unfold through Eggsy's glasses...and hears a bit of new information regarding the day he was shot by Valentine.
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place a few years after Harry and Eggsy are married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (for language)
> 
> Tags: Kidnapping, mission, mission-related violence

A VIEW TO A KILL

That day starts just like any other, at least the days when Eggsy is out in the field. Harry lets Velvet out and gives her breakfast before making his own tea and heading back up to the shower. He dresses and comes down for breakfast, Velvet panting happily at his feet. Sometimes he leaves her at home, but more often than not Harry brings her along to HQ. She has a special bed and a plethora of toys in his office, of course, and even has her own cushion in Uncle Merlin’s office.

 

“I am nae that dog’s uncle, Harry.”

“Oh yes you are, Merlin. Look at the way she adores you.”

“That’s cuz she knows Uncle Merlin’s got treats in the bottom left drawer.”

“Really, Merlin? Is that so?”

“I thought ye didn’t grass, Eggsy.”

“I do when yer acting stupid. You are the uncle of the third best dog in the history of canines…rest in peace Mr. Pickle and JB…and ya shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

 

Occasionally Harry takes her down to the kennels to romp with the other dogs, and he decides this is one of those days. He greets Patrick, the kennel master, and Velvet happily darts through the dog door into the play yard. “I will be back for her this afternoon, if that suits you.”

“Of course, Arthur. Always happy to have her. She’s a good girl.”

“She is…even with the way my husband spoils her,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He is most definitely the discipline in the Hart/Unwin household.

He checks in with his assistant before heading for Merlin’s office. He knocks and straightens his tie. He’d received a very thorough and wet goodbye from Velvet before leaving the kennel. “Come in.”

“Good morning, Merlin.” Harry immediately heads for the tea tray and waits for the scolding he knows is forthcoming. Merlin prefers that Arthur be at his desk no later than nine. It is currently half-nine.

“Good morning, Arthur.”

Something in Merlin’s voice makes Harry put down his cup and turn around. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes…it should be.” Harry orders himself to remain calm, and finishes making his tea before heading to a chair. He waits for Merlin to say, “Take a seat,” before sitting down.

“Please explain.”

“One of our agents has been compromised.” 

Harry casually stirs his tea, although he’s gripping the spoon so hard he thinks it might break. “Continue.”

“Agent Galahad infiltrated McAvoy’s headquarters…but unfortunately we received some bad intel. It was not empty. The operation has not moved to Prague.”

Harry calmly places his cup on Merlin’s desk, sits back in his chair, and glares at him. “It’s your job not to GET bad intel, if I’m not mistaken.”

A vein pulses on Merlin’s forehead, but he remains just as calm. “Ye are correct, Arthur…that is my job. But unfortunately a great deal of what I do depends on the information I gather from others, and I can only trust that what they give me is accurate.”

“Of course. I do apologize.” Harry gives him a small smile and Merlin nods. Harry knows Merlin is the best at what he does, and if something is missing, it’s not his fault. “So what’s going on?”

“They apprehended Galahad an hour ago. His glasses are functional and I’ve made brief communication with him. He knows we can hear him and see what he sees, but I cannae actually converse with him, of course. He’s being held somewhere in Brussels, he’s been restrained.”

“Simply restrained?”

“Of course not,” Merlin snaps. “Ye have met your husband, Harry. He dinnae allow them to restrain him without a struggle.”

“Of course he didn’t,” Harry says, unable to keep a smile off his face. Eggsy’s temper is well-known to him.

“We cannae see him, of course, but from what it sounded like he took a bit of a beating to the head and torso, although it seemed that no weapons were involved, other than fists.”

“Unfortunately, he’s had his share of beatings,” Harry says quietly. “He’s quite used to it.”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Thankfully he was able to activate the tracker in his belt before they removed it, along with his jacket, shirt and trousers.”

“So no bulletproof suit,” Harry whispers. He picks up his tea and takes a quick gulp.

“Correct.” Merlin taps at his computer. “Tristan is in the air and should be there within ninety minutes to two hours. I’ve informed Galahad of this, so he knows help is on the way.”

“Excellent.” Harry continues to hold his cup, just so he has something to do with his hands. He knows Eggsy faces danger every time he leaves on a mission, but Harry always trusts him to come home safely. Even though he’s spent many hours thinking about what might happen if Eggsy was captured, now that it’s actually a reality Harry is absolutely petrified.

“I need to go back online with him, Harry,” Merlin says gently. “Do ye wish to stay here? If ye would prefer not to…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry informs him. “I’m staying in this office until his plane lands in the hangar.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Merlin pushes a button and the screen on the wall comes to life. Three men come into focus, two standing and one sitting. They’re obviously across from Eggsy, who wisely keeps his gaze on them at all times. “He’s already given me a good look around the room…not much in the way of weapons, although there’s only one door.”

“For the last time, little man, who are you and why are you here?” The voice is thick with an Australian accent. It’s the man on the chair, a large man who is tilting the chair on the back legs. 

“I told you, mate…my name is Michael Edwards. I was told to…”

“Shut him up. He’s annoying me,” the man says, and one of the men punches Eggsy in the face.

“Fuck!” Eggsy spits out blood. “Jesus…was that necessary? You asked me a question, I’m answering it!”

“You are answering it, but not telling us the truth.” The man stands up and walks over. “See this gentleman?” He motions to the man on his left, a tall man with biceps the size of hams. “This is Frank. Frank has no problem inflicting pain on you. He will inflict pain on you until you wish for your worst nightmare. You will beg to die.”

Eggsy snorts. “No offence, mate, but big fucking deal. I’ve been through all that already, and no matter what you do to my body, ya can’t make me feel any worse. You can’t do to me what’s already been done.”

“Let me guess…a pretty little girl broke your heart,” the man says in a mocking tone. “You were heartbroken…so much that you thought you’d die. This is ten times worse. He will…”

“Why don’t you shut your fucking gob?” Eggsy snaps, wriggling a bit in the chair. Harry feels a bit seasick as the picture on the screen jumps around. “Could give a flying fuck about some bird breaking my heart. Ain’t been interested in birds since I were a kid. Interested in blokes…one in particular…and I had to watch him die.” 

Harry’s blood runs cold and his hand shakes as he returns the cup to Merlin’s desk. “Harry, maybe ye should…”

“Quiet.” Harry glares at Merlin.

Eggsy continues talking, his focus on the man in charge. “Had to sit and watch a psychopath…sorta like you…pull a gun on him, put it right up to his face. Shot him point blank, and I watched it happen. Thought I was gonna die with him. My heart was fuckin’ pulled outta my body and slammed to the ground. There were days I didn’t want ta live…was only because of a really good friend that I’m here talking to ya now.”

“This isn’t the kind of talking I’m interested in, you idiot.”

“And speaking of that good friend…watched him die, too. He stepped on a fucking mine so I wouldn’t have to. Ain’t never gonna be worthy of that sacrifice…never.” Eggsy’s voice actually waivers a bit. Merlin clears his throat and removes his glasses, wiping them on his jumper before putting them back on.

“I am tired of this incessant blubbering.” The man puts his gun in Eggsy’s face and Harry jumps to his feet. “Is this what was done to the man you loved?”

“Yes…only difference is that I can dislocate my thumb.”

“What?”

Eggsy’s body twists and suddenly the screen is a blur of activity. There’s a scuffle followed by three gunshots, and suddenly the three men are dead on the floor. Eggsy’s hand reaches down and pats at the one man’s body, handcuffs dangling from his arm. He finds the key and quickly has the handcuffs open and dropped to the ground. “Merlin? You there?”

“Yes, lad,” Merlin says. “As is someone else.”

“Galahad, are you all right?”

“Arthur?” Eggsy’s shock is evident. “You…you saw all that?”

“I did. And more importantly, I heard all that. Agent Tristan will be there soon…will you be able to get out?”

“I think so…not hurt too bad, and they didn’t have a lot of security to back them up.”

“Excellent. You will report to Medical upon your return to HQ, and then retire to your quarters here as soon as they clear you.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

“Galahad?”

“Yes?”

“I love you…more than anything in the world,” Harry whispers.

“I love you, too, Haz…see you soon.”


	15. The Living Daylights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy go to Scotland on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit. Come on...it's their honeymoon!
> 
> TAGS: Honeymoon, lovemaking, schmoop

THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS

“Darling…darling, we’re here.” Harry gently nudges Eggsy awake.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, Haz.” Eggsy yawns and stretches. “I meant to do a bit of the driving. I’m sorry.”

“You’re only thirty-six hours out from a mission. I think you deserve your rest.”

Eggsy gets out of the car and stretches again. “But it’s our honeymoon. I can’t believe I wasted time SLEEPING.”

Harry smiles at him. “I hate to tell you, dearest, but you’re not going to get THAT much out of me. I’m an old man.”

“You’re perfect.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. “Husband.”

“Husband,” Harry says almost dreamily. He still feels as if he’s not quite awake, as if someone’s played a prank on him. He’s in his late fifties, an old man beaten down by life…and he’s been promised forever by the handsomest, cheekiest, sexiest man he’s ever laid eyes on.

“And if ya can’t perform, don’t worry. I’ll just take care of myself and you can watch.” Eggsy bounces a kiss off Harry’s nose. He then turns around and his mouth drops open. “Jesus fuck, Haz…Merlin OWNS this?”

“Yes. It was bequeathed to him in a will fifteen years ago…a distant cousin or something. It fell into disrepair, but he’s invested quite a bit of money into it, and now he uses it as a vacation home…when I can get his idiotic arse to actually leave HQ. He’s even had it renovated for wheelchair access.”

Eggsy stares and stares at the charming cottage. “This is gorgeous.”

“I know. He says he’s going to retire here, and I think he might actually mean it.” Harry walks around to open the boot of the car. “A little help, my boy?”

“Course.” Eggsy snaps out of his reverie and picks up his bags as well as one of Harry’s. “So we’re here all alone? For a week?”

“Merlin has a couple come in from town to check on the place occasionally, but yes. We have it all to ourselves.” Harry smiles at the thought. “You slept through the drive…while it’s beautiful country, we are quite remote. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“Hmm…a week in a remote location with no responsibility other than to pleasure my husband? I suppose it ain’t TOO much of a problem,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“Excellent.” Harry digs the key out of his trouser pocket before closing the boot. “We aren’t completely out of touch, unfortunately…you know Merlin. He managed to swing satellites into position and get connection up here.”

“Well, we just won’t answer if he calls,” Eggsy says firmly.

“I’m certain he will do his level best to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Harry says. “He promised…said it was his wedding gift to us both.”

“Fucking ACES!”

Harry unlocks the door and they bring the bags into the tiny foyer. The cottage is charming, with a well-stocked kitchen, large living area with fireplace, and three bedrooms. “Merlin said he had his caretaker prepare the larder for us, so we’re good on that front. Why don’t we drop the bags in the bedroom and then we can explore?”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy steps aside and allows Harry to go first.

“Such a gentleman.” Harry kisses his forehead and goes up the stairs. He finds a tiny sliding door at the end of the hall, realizing that this is the elevator Merlin’s had installed. He passes the loo and two small bedrooms before approaching a set of double-doors at the opposite end of the floor. “Go ahead, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy puts down his bags and eagerly swings the door open. “Fuck me,” he whispers. 

The room is large for a cottage this size, and Harry remembers Merlin saying there had been another tiny chamber next to the large bedroom that he’d assimilated into a master suite. The room is done in golds and browns, and there is a handicapped-accessible en suite with a large tub. “This is amazing,” Harry agrees.

Eggsy walks to the glass door at the side of the room and walks out onto a tiny balcony. “Oh, Harry, look,” he almost whispers.

Harry comes to stand behind him, leaning his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder as they look at the beautiful meadows. “It’s heaven,” he murmurs.

Eggsy slowly turns around to look up at him. “Yeah…cuz you’re here. Ain’t no other heaven I want…when I go, I want all the people I love to be there…you more than anyone.”

“I will likely be there waiting for you,” Harry points out.

“Yeah, but not for a long long time.” Eggsy kisses him hard and Harry forgets about everything else.

 

They make a light supper and go for a walk until the sun starts to set. They hold hands, Eggsy chattering away about whatever comes to mind as Harry happily listens. This is heaven. He’s never expected to find something like this after the way he’s lived. He’s taken lives, he’s ruined families, he’s done things he’s too ashamed to speak of in the name of Queen and country. But now he’s standing in a beautiful field of flowers, walking hand-in-hand with the most incredible person he’s ever met.

“I love you,” he says suddenly, and Eggsy stops mid-sentence. “I just…I needed to say it.” Harry feels tears come into his eye and he tries to blink them away. The salty tears aren’t good for what remains of his other eye.

“Haz,” Eggsy says gently, reaching up to wipe a tear from Harry’s cheek. “Ya never gotta apologize for that.”

“I am so very lucky…you cannot possibly know how grateful I am for you. You…you saved me life in so many ways.”

“Well, you plucked me out of jail and brought me to Kingsman, so we can just call it even.” 

They return to the cottage and decide to call it an early night, even though it’s barely nine o’clock. Harry cleans up in the en suite and dons his red dressing gown as Eggsy finishes unpacking a few things. As Harry returns to the bedroom he says, “Should I even bother with my pajamas?”

“Probably not,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. “Just lemme do my thing in there, be right out.” He starts for the en suite and then stops to chuckle. “I feel like I should have some kind of lacy see-through number to change into, since it’s our honeymoon.”

“Do you?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Sorry, Haz, no. But I’ll keep that in mind. You’re stuck with me and my plaid pants…or me in nothing at all.”

“Nothing at all is perfectly fine.”

Eggsy laughs again as he goes into the en suite. Harry finishes putting a few things away as well, and is reclining on the bed scrolling through his phone when Eggsy comes back. As promised, he’s wearing absolutely nothing, his body toned and golden. Harry can’t help giving a bit of a happy sigh, and Eggsy actually blushes. “Ain’t like you never saw it before.”

“It astounds me every time.” Harry puts down his phone and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Eggsy saunters over to stand before him, and Harry slowly slides his hands up the velvet of Eggsy’s inner thighs. “You are a work of art.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans as Harry’s thumbs drag up either side of his groin. 

Harry doesn’t reply, but instead starts following his hands with his mouth. He plants sweet kisses up and down Eggsy’s legs and hips, occasionally sucking on a hip bone or pulling his tongue along the firm muscles. His hands move to knead Eggsy’s tight arse, and his mouth finally finds the tip of Eggsy’s cock, gently suckling it. Eggsy whimpers and fists his hands in Harry’s hair. Harry takes him all the way in just once, then pulls back to look up at him. “What would you like to do, my darling?”

“Want you inside me.”

Harry rolls his eye and Eggsy gives his hair a tug. “I figured as much…how would you like it? I want to be perfect for you.”

“You always are.” Eggsy leans over and opens the nightstand drawer. “I love how prepared we are.” He grins at the two bottles of lube sitting side by side.

“We’re here a week…it’s not like we can just hop into town and ask for lubricant along with our vegetables and bread.”

“We should…just to see what happens.” Eggsy hands Harry one of the bottles.

“Brat.” Harry bites him on the leg and starts to move back.

“No. Stay here.” Eggsy widens his stance. “Want you to get me ready while you have me in your mouth.”

“Christ, Eggsy, you will be the death of me,” Harry growls.

It’s not as easy as when Eggsy’s laying down, but Harry soon has Eggsy’s cock down his throat, his arse tight around two of Harry’s fingers. Eggsy’s soon begging, thrusting into Harry’s mouth and then shoving back onto his fingers. “Please, Harry…I need you…”

Harry gives Eggsy’s cock one last kiss before withdrawing his fingers and standing up. Eggsy’s on him immediately, kissing him passionately and fumbling with the belt of his dressing gown. Once he has Harry naked his hands are everywhere, touching, caressing, fondling. He takes Harry by the hands and gently lays him on the bed, this time flat on his back. He climbs up to straddle Harry’s waist and kisses him again. “I love you,” Harry murmurs.

“I love you, Harry Hart,” Eggsy whispers. He plants a line of kisses up Harry’s chest and reaches for the lube. He settles back on Harry’s thighs and starts to stroke him, working the lube over his now-throbbing cock.

“Eggsy,” Harry groans. He wants to close his eyes but there is no way he’s not watching as Eggsy takes him in.

Eggsy holds him still with one hand, steadying himself with the other. He slowly slides down, thigh muscles flexing, chest heaving with tiny pants of breath as he takes Harry in. “So perfect, so fucking big…YES…Harry…”

“You feel so good, my darling boy…so tight…” Now Harry DOES close his eyes, and that makes it almost more erotic. When Eggsy’s finally comfortable with the stretch of his body around Harry’s prick, he starts to ride him, movements hard and deep, taking Harry in as far as he can with every bounce. Harry can only hear the puffs of Eggsy’s breathing, the slap of his skin against Harry’s. He digs his hands into Eggsy’s hips and pulls him down hard.

“Yes…yes, Harry…” Their lovemaking is almost always perfect. By now they can read each other easily, and Eggsy can tell by the quiver of Harry’s body that he’s close. He starts to stroke himself, whining a bit under his breath. “I’m…fuck, Harry…gonna come…”

“That’s it, my Eggsy…that’s…” Harry arches his hips and comes deep into his husband. His hands clutch at Eggsy’s body and suddenly Eggsy’s is sputtering onto Harry’s chest, wringing drops of come from his cock with a clever twist of his hand. 

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he feels Eggsy lean forward, placing his forehead on Harry’s shoulder but not laying against the mess on Harry’s chest. “You…are incredible.”

“I don’t think I did any of the work,” Harry reminds him.

“Still.” Eggsy kisses him and looks down into his eyes. “I love you.

“I love you…and since you’re on top…”

“Yeah yeah…clean-up duty.” Eggsy gives him a wink and slowly climbs off.

Once they’re clean and dry and situated under the covers Harry pulls Eggsy close. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“For what?”

“For everything.”

 

The next morning Harry yawns and stretches, instinctively rolling and reaching for Eggsy. He’s surprised to find himself alone in the bed. As the exact moment he fully awakens and realizes that Eggsy probably hasn’t been kidnapped by villainous counter-agents, his husband comes into the room with a tray.

“Morning, love.” He’s wearing Harry’s red dressing gown, a sight that never fails to amuse its owner.

“Hello, my darling.” Harry sits up and rubs at his face. “What’s all this?”

“Just tea and fruit…figured we could eat something better later, if we even feel like getting out of bed.” Eggsy places the tray on Harry’s lap and sits on the edge of the bed.

Harry stares at him. The sun is filtering in through the windows by the balcony, framing Eggsy’s golden-brown hair and giving him a halo. Harry can only drink him in, yet again wondering if Eggsy is his personal angel come to Earth.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Eggsy.”

“I like taking care of ya,” Eggsy says with a shrug. The movement brings even more sunshine onto his body, and Harry sighs. “What?”

“You are beautiful in the morning.” Eggsy blushes. “And in the afternoon…and in the evening…and at two in the morning.”

“I dunno about that,” Eggsy says bashfully. “You’re a little biased.”

“I’m a little in love.”

“Keep talking like that and we ain’t leaving this bed.”

“At least let me fortify myself before I attempt another round.” Harry reaches for a dish of fruit.

“I trust your stamina,” Eggsy says. Harry feeds him a bit of fruit to keep him quiet, and then follows it with a kiss.


	16. Licence to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing at Kingsman. Merlin has retired recently, Harry retires at the end of the week, and Eggsy will be voted in as the new Arthur. It's a new day...one Eggsy isn't quite ready to face.
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place shortly after "Moonraker." Harry is 71, Eggsy 44.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen and up for some sex talk.
> 
> TAGS: Hmmm...I'm not even sure there's anything to tag here. Married couple, retirement, anxiety.

LICENCE TO KILL

Eggsy bursts into Harry’s office with two more empty boxes. “Here you go, love.” He stops short as he sees Harry standing in front of his window, looking out over the grounds of Kingsman. “You okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry turns around to smile at him, snow white hair catching the rays of the afternoon sun. Eggsy sighs. Even at seventy-one, Harry is stunning, and Eggsy’s still a bit shocked that he’s landed such an attractive husband, even after all these years. “I suppose I just wanted to take it all in.”

“I can take video, if you like,” Eggsy suggests. “Then you can look whenever you want.”

“No, my boy,” Harry says, and Eggsy smiles. Eggsy is forty-four, yet he’s fairly certain Harry will ALWAYS call him his boy. “I’d rather remember it like this.”

“We’re just packing up. It’s not like you’re leaving the office today.”

“True, but Friday will come rather quickly.” Harry turns back to the window again. 

Eggsy walks over and presses his cheek to Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. “Ever regret it?”

“Becoming Arthur?” Eggsy nods against his shoulder blade. “No. Never. It was scary as hell, don’t get me wrong…I was used to taking orders, not giving them. It was a great deal of responsibility, even though I was fairly well-versed in the daily running of Kingsman. I also was on good terms with all the staff, so the transition felt smooth. I doubted myself quite often, but then I remembered that the knights all had the opportunity to say no to my assignment. They could refuse to give met he mantle of Arthur. But they didn’t.” 

They stand that way for a long moment, Harry buried deep in memories and Eggsy buried under the weight of his own fear and anxiety. “Could shag on top of your desk, for old time’s sake…”

Harry chuckles and turns around, lifting Eggsy’s chin with his thumb and giving him a gentle kiss. “While that sounds absolutely wonderful, dearest, I don’t believe my back could take it.”

“Well, if that’s the case…why don’t I give you a nice rubdown tonight and then maybe I could suck your dick until you come in my mouth?”

“THAT sounds more reasonable.”

It’s Eggsy’s turn to laugh, although he’s not laughing on the inside.

 

“I dinnae understand how ye can have so much junk in your office.” Merlin wheels into the room shaking his head. “Ye have enough junk at home. I bet it’s because your husband will nae allow ye to have it there.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry doesn’t turn around from where he’s removing a painting from the wall. It’s two days until he officially retires, and he’s still emptying his office. “You retired. Didn’t I revoke your clearance?”

Merlin snorts. “Like ye could ever try.”

“I wouldn’t try. I’d have the new Merlin try.”

“Jordy is a brilliant lad, but I didn’t teach him EVERYTHING I know.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to snort. He puts the painting by the door and taps the side of his glasses. He frowns and taps them again. “Did you see Eggsy on your way in, by any chance?”

“It’s not my day to watch him,” Merlin jokes. “No, I dinnae run into him.”

“He left the house before I got up this morning…”

“I’m shocked.”

Harry ignores him. “He usually kisses me goodbye and tells me when he will come to see me. I remember the kiss…but he didn’t say anything else.” He texts Eggsy on his mobile and waits but doesn’t receive a reply. Now he’s concerned. He goes to his computer, hits a few buttons and the wall monitor comes to life. A young man’s face appears on the screen, a young man with bright red hair and an equally red beard. 

“Arthur! I mean…uh…”

“Mr. Hart will do, Merlin,” Harry says with a small smile. “Although I am not officially done with the title of Arthur until Friday.”

“I know, it’s just that Galahad…I mean, Arthur…he’s been sitting with me a lot and I’ve gotten used to calling him Arthur.” The young man sits up a bit straighter. “Hello, Merlin! I mean…Mr. McNair.” He winces. 

“Ye may call me Merlin, lad. In an instance like this, with just us, we’ll call ye by your name, if ye don’t mind.”

“Yes, sir. What can I do for you, Mr. Hart?”

“Have you seen Galahad, Jordy? As you said, I know he’s been sitting with you a lot, going over missions and such. I haven’t seen him since he left the house this morning.”

“I haven’t seen him today, no.” Jordy looks nervous and Merlin’s eyes narrow.

“Let us rephrase, Jordy. Do ye know where Galahad IS?”

“Uh, perhaps?”

“Are ye asking or telling?”

“I know where he is,” Jordy says in a defeated tone. The older men wait. “He’s, uh, in Denmark.”

“Denmark?” Harry gasps. “Why is he in Denmark?”

“On a mission?” Jordy asks. He clears his throat. “On a mission, sir.”

Harry slowly sits down. “Explain.”

“Well, as you said, he was with me yesterday, working on mission planning, and something came up. It was an easy in-out, plant some bugs, come home. He insisted on doing the mission and left this morning. He’s expected to return tomorrow at the latest.”

“He insisted,” Harry repeats. “He doesn’t have the authority to insist. It should have come through me.”

“I said that, and he said that technically the title of Arthur is in limbo right now, because if the assignment went longer than two days, HE would be Arthur and you wouldn’t, and did I really want to try and walk that line?” Jordy pants for breath at the end of his sentence.

“That sounds EXACTLY like something the lad would say,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Stop enjoying this,” Harry snaps. “Jordy…Merlin…” His voice is cold. “Please inform Agent Galahad that he is to report to my office immediately upon his return. Unless he has a life-threatening injury, he is not to go to Medical first. Is that understood.”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m sorry.” Jordy looks ashamed.

“It is not entirely your fault, my boy. There is a large grey area in all of this, and Agent Galahad took advantage of it.” Harry smacks his computer and the screen fades to black.

“There is NO need to take it out on the technology,” Merlin tells him.

“I’m going to kill him. With my bare hands. And if I get short of breath before I finish the job, YOU’RE going to do it.”

 

It’s close to nine in the evening on Thursday when Eggsy knocks on Harry’s door. Harry has been living at HQ since the morning before, trying not to lurk over the new Merlin’s shoulder but still worried about his husband. He’s absolutely furious and absolutely petrified. For Eggsy to go out under the radar like this, to virtually sneak out on a mission…it’s not like him.

“You wanted to see me, Arthur?” Eggsy asks tiredly. His tie is gone, his jacket is over his shoulder, and there are spots of blood on his shirt.

“Agent Galahad.” Harry slowly stands, willing his knees not to shake at the sight of the blood. “Were you injured?”

“Not my blood,” he says tersely. “I’m fine.”

“Good. Then I won’t be holding you back from necessary medical treatment while I TEAR YOU A FUCKING NEW ARSEHOLE!” Harry yells. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“A mission came up…something easy.”

“Obviously it wasn’t that easy if you have blood on your shirt.”

“It was ridiculous to send an actual agent for something so simple, so I volunteered.”

“No, you didn’t ‘volunteer.’ You bullied the new Merlin into letting you go!”

“I’m Arthur. He doesn’t ‘let me go’ anywhere. I make the decisions now.”

“Make up your mind, Eggsy. Are you Arthur, or are you Galahad, because you cannot be both,” Harry says, slamming his fist down on his desk for emphasis.

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, all right?” Eggsy screams, and Harry actually takes a step back. “I don’t know who I am, or what I want. For so long I was Galahad, invisible spy, trained killer if necessary. I earned my place here. I did what I was told, faced danger, and usually made it home fairly unscathed. But now…now I’m expected to be Arthur. I’m expected to lead by example, expected to make life or death decisions. I’m expected to sit here all posh and regal-like, and I’m not either of those things. I’m a stupid chav from the Estates who caught a break because of you. I shot and fought my way into a job, and happened to save the world almost by accident. And now you expect me to just give all that up! You expect me to move from…from trained monkey to the ringmaster of the circus,” Eggsy says tearfully. “And I…I don’t know if I can do it!”

“Oh, darling.” Harry walks over and takes Eggsy in his arms. “How long have you been feeling this way?”

“Since you announced your official date of retirement,” Eggsy says into his shoulder. “Didn’t want to tell you, didn’t want to sound like a coward.”

“You do not sound like a coward.” Harry takes Eggsy’s head in his hands and pulls him back a bit to kiss him. “You sound like someone who realizes the great responsibility that comes with this job. You sound like a man who takes all of this very seriously.”

“Owe everything to Kingsman. Gave me my job, the life I live…gave me the most wonderful man on the planet.” Eggsy turns his head to kiss Harry’s palm. “Can’t let anyone down.”

“You won’t. You’re not alone, Eggsy. The knights are going to vote you in and you know it. They all support you. Jordy is a brilliant young man, and you’ll work well together. And you always have Merlin and I. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Merlin’s moving to Scotland.”

“There are wonderful things like telephones and computers that you can use to contact him. And he’d come home at a moment’s notice if you needed him.” Harry kisses him again. “And I will always…ALWAYS be here to help you. Until the day I die.”

“Which won’t be until after I retire,” Eggsy says stubbornly.

“As you wish.” Harry kisses him once more. “Don’t do something like this ever again, Eggsy. I was so frightened.”

“I won’t, Haz, swear down.” Eggsy tucks into his neck. “Gotta secret spy agency to run, don’t I?”

“Quite.” Harry finally pushes him away. “Now go get checked over in Medical and meet me in our suite. I believe you deserve a bit of punishment.”

Eggsy grins through his tears. “YES, Harry!”


	17. Goldeneye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ten years after Eggsy's proposal to Harry. Their dog Velvet is old...and Eggsy realizes just how old when he returns from a mission to find Harry waiting for him in the kennel.
> 
> **PET DEATH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - PET DEATH
> 
> Please note that this is NOT a happy chapter. I'm not sure why this idea came to me, but as soon as I saw "Goldeneye" was next it's what came to me. I bawled the entire time I wrote it, if it makes you feel better.
> 
> RATING - General (some bad language)  
> TAGS - PET DEATH, sadness

GOLDENEYE

As exhausted as he is, Eggsy practically runs to Merlin’s office. He’s been in Turkey for over a fortnight and he’s ready to go find his husband and snog the life out of him. He knows he really shouldn’t run; he’s in his forties now, and his body doesn’t bounce back the way it used to. But he hasn’t seen Harry in WEEKS. He needs him. Needs to bury himself in the familiar warmth and let the mission trickle away. He’d stopped at Harry’s office first, as usual, but found it empty. That means Harry is with Merlin.

Eggsy knocks on the door and is granted entrance. He bounces into the office with a smile on his face but that smile fades away as he realizes Merlin is all by himself. “Uh, Galahad reporting for debrief, sir,” he says quickly.

Merlin smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank ye, lad, for your promptness…but I dinnae need ye to give your report just yet.”

“You don’t?” Eggsy asks, astonished. Merlin has always been a stickler for a prompt report, as he feels it will still be fresh in the agent’s mind.  
“Nae, Galahad. Ye may give me your report another time. Ye need to meet Arthur at the kennel.”

“At the kennel?” Eggsy repeats. He grins. “What did he do this time? You ACTUALLY send him to the doghouse?” Eggsy laughs at his own joke.

“Nae, lad,” Merlin says. “He asked that ye join him there as soon as ye arrive.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives him one last confused look and trots off to the kennel.

He’s surprised when he reaches the kennel and Patrick isn’t there to greet him. Instead he’s met by Patrick’s assistant, Stephen. “Hello, Galahad.”

“Stephen,” Eggsy says with a nod. “By any chance is Arthur here?”

“Yes, sir. He’s in the back pen with Patrick and the vet.”

Eggsy’s blood runs cold, but he manages to say, “Thank you, Stephen.” He calmly walks down the corridor and heads for the last pen in the row. He hears voices coming from the doorway, and he slows down and takes a few deep breaths. He knocks on the open door and thinks of something witty to say, but the idea flies from his head at the sight of Harry seated on the floor with Velvet’s head on his lap. “What’s going on?” Eggsy demands. Velvet picks up her head at the sound of his voice and her tail weakly thwaps on the floor.

“Darling.” Harry looks up at Patrick for help and the kennel master takes Harry’s place on the floor. He walks over to Eggsy and tries to hug him. Eggsy shoves him away.

“What the fuck is going on? What are you doing with our dog? Why isn’t she at home?” He glares at the vet. “Why are YOU here?”

“It’s her kidneys, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly.

“She was fine when I left! A little tired, but she’s ten years old!”

“You know she wasn’t eating much before you left.”

“It’s been warm…figured she was hot.”

“It got worse two days after you went to Turkey…and then she started vomiting and I brought her here. Dr. Majors wanted her kept for observation and she’s been staying here ever since.”

“She ain’t been home?” Eggsy says, his old accent slowly creeping back into his speech. “No wonder she’s sick. She needs her house, and her bed. She’ll get better then.” He glares at the vet. 

“I’m afraid not, Agent Galahad,” she says gently. “She’s an older dog…”

“So yer telling me that her loss of appetite, eyes going bad…you’re trying to say it’s cuz her kidneys are failing?” Eggsy almost yells. “She’s an old dog, ya just said! Of course she…” Velvet whimpers at the loud tone of his voice and he immediately settles down. “Harry, no.”

“I’m sorry, my boy.” Harry looks absolutely devastated, and Eggsy realizes he’s been dealing with this on his own since Eggsy’s departure.

“Why didn’t ya tell me, Haz?”

“Because you would have wanted to abort the mission and come home. She wasn’t doing so bad at the beginning, but now it’s as if she’s just gotten too tired.”

“No!” Eggsy yells.

“We’ll…leave you two alone.” Patrick nods at the vet and they leave the pen, closing the door behind them. 

Eggsy immediately sits on the floor, cuddling Velvet as close as he can. Her beautiful golden brown eyes look up at him, and he notices how cloudy they are. But she stills sniffs at his hand, and licks at his fingers. “Hello, pretty girl,” he coos. “Daddy’s sorry he’s been gone so long, but Papa was here. He took real good care of you, cuz that’s what he does. He takes care of us.” He strokes her velvety ears and doesn’t even try to keep the tears from falling.

Harry slowly sits down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and cuddling him close. “I’m so sorry, my boy.” Harry sniffles and buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I wanted you here…believe me, I wanted you here so badly. When the vet told me how serious things were getting, I felt so guilty.”

“Haz!” Eggsy says reproachfully, kissing his cheek. “Ain’t your fault!”

“That’s what Dr. Majors said. She said the signs come on so gradually that by the time you notice, it’s too late to do much.”

“How long do we have?”

“It could be weeks, or months,” Harry says. “Or we could make the decision now to…”

“No,” Eggsy says firmly. “Know she’s your dog, Harry, but I can’t. I just can’t do that.”

“She’s OUR dog,” Harry points out. “You love her just as much as I do. If we bring her home, there will be a lot of work to do.”

“Then we’ll keep her here,” Eggsy decides. “We can just kip in the suite, have her there. That way we got Patrick and Dr. Majors around if we need them.”

“All right,” Harry says. “That sounds good. I’ll explain it to them.”

But they don’t get up. They sit on the ground with their dog cuddled between them until they can no longer feel their legs.

 

Eggsy does everything he can to be in the suite with Velvet as much as possible. He sings to her, plays with her, and when she’s able, he takes her for a walk around the building. He notices her getting weaker, notices the grey around her muzzle. But he’s not ready to let go.

Harry is almost as bad. For someone so stoic and posh he has a very deep heart when it comes to those he loves, including his dog. Eggsy comes in on Harry whispering to her more than once, and one night he actually finds Harry asleep with his head next to Velvet on the dog bed.

It’s eight nights later that something wakens Eggsy from a sound sleep. He gets up and turns on the light, and it’s then that he sees Velvet partially off her dog bed, panting for breath. He tumbles off the bed and crawls to her. “Harry!”

Harry sits up immediately. “Report, Agent!” He barks, still half asleep. He catches sight of Eggsy on the floor and hurries over. “Oh,” he whispers. 

Eggsy gathers Velvet into his arms and holds her close, her tail just barely twitching. “I love you, Velvet,” he whispers. “You are the best fucking girl dog EVER. You are brave, and you are strong, and you did everything I ever asked of you.” He turns his head so the tears don’t drip onto her face. “I gave you to Papa to protect him and care for him, and you did. You sat by his side when he was sick, or when he was working…you made him smile when he was sad.” Eggsy looks at Harry, who is openly sobbing. “Ain’t that right, Papa?”

“Absolutely, Daddy,” Harry says, gently rubbing her head. “We could not have asked for a better girl…such a good good girl.” He leans down and kisses her nose. The golden eyes somberly look up at him, and the tongue just barely flicks out to touch his chin. “You’ve done your job, my sweet girl…you may rest now. We love you and we will miss you.”

“Love you so much,” Eggsy whispers. “So fucking much.”

Velvet lets out a sigh, closes her eyes, and doesn’t open them again. Eggsy starts to sob, cradling her head against his chest. Harry pulls him close and cries with him, their tears mingling and sliding down over her velvety fur.

 

“Ain’t never getting a dog again,” Eggsy says quietly as Patrick shovels the last bit of dirt back over the grave. “Can’t do it again.”

“I understand, darling. But if you ever change your mind, we can discuss it.”

“Lost two fucking dogs before I was ready. Never again,” he says stubbornly. He leans down and touches the tiny stone at the head of the grave before turning away and slowly walking back to the manor with Harry at his side.


	18. Tomorrow Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding! YAY! Harry and Eggsy are married in Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen and up for language
> 
> TAGS: Wedding, wedding stress, fluff

TOMORROW NEVER DIES

“Married.”

Eggsy fidgets a bit in his seat. “Yeah. More tea, Mum?” He hops up and goes to her stove to grab the kettle.

“No, I’m fine. Sit down, Gary,” she says sternly.

Eggsy slowly sits back down, giving her a timid smile. “Yes, Mum.”

Michelle sighs and looks at him. “You’re getting married. That boyfriend of yours is finally going to make an honest man out of you?”

“Ain’t no one gonna do that, Mum, you know that,” Eggsy tries to joke. She doesn’t smile. “You don’t gotta say it like he’s a communicable disease. ‘That boyfriend of mine’ is one of the best men on the planet.”

“I hope you’ll excuse me for not quite agreeing with you.” She toys with her cup. “I know he helped you get me all this.” She looks around the cozy little house.

“No, Mum. He helped me get a job. I got you this all by myself,” Eggsy snaps. He realizes he can never tell her the extent of his work at Kingsman, that so many of their friends are alive because of him, but it irritates him when she consistently hints that Harry is his Sugar Daddy and nothing more. “Worked my arse off for it.”

“Oh, I know you work hard, Eggsy.” Her face softens and she pats his hand. “And I appreciate it so much…you got me and Daisy this house, got her enrolled in a good preschool. I just…I want you happy.”

“I AM happy, Mum. SO fucking happy. Wouldn’t have stuck with Harry for three years if I wasn’t.”

“Well, I know all about staying in a relationship that isn’t healthy for you.”

“Mum.” Eggsy closes his eyes and counts to five. “Do not EVER even HINT that Harry is anything like that arsehole. He is smart and funny and caring. That’s the best part. He CARES about me. Wants me happy, wants me safe. Wants me to know I matter…that I’m loved, that I’m worth something. Tells me ALL the time.”

“That…that’s all I ever wanted for you,” she whispers, squeezing his hand. “I know I didn’t do right by you, Eggsy…just want to know someone else is.”

“He is, Mum,” he promises. “I know ya still feel real uncomfortable around him, and I get it, I do. Seeing the man who gave you the worst news of your life saying he loves your son? Gotta be rough.”

“It is, even after all these years,” she admits. “But if he’s asking to marry you, I should try harder.”

“Well, that’s not exactly how it happened,” he informs her. “He didn’t ask. I asked him.”

“You asked him?” Michelle looks surprised.

“Why are you so shocked?” Eggsy asks. He sighs. “You always think of me as the girl in the relationship, dontcha?”

“Well, I…” Michelle has the grace to blush.

Eggsy opens his mouth to tell her that occasionally he’s on top, thank you very much, but realizes it’s absolutely not appropriate. “Me and Harry are equal partners in every way,” he says instead. “And I knew he’d never do it. He wants forever with me but was afraid to ask for it.”

“Well, he is a great deal older than you,” Michelle points out. “I’m sure he thinks that you’d be attaching yourself to someone who could be gone before you’re fifty.”

Eggsy desperately wants to explain that it could be just the opposite…Eggsy himself could be shot down in the field within a week, or a month. But he simply says, “Yeah, it’s that…plus he feels he’s broken and unworthy. But I set him straight. He’s everything I want, Mum. Today, tomorrow, for as long as we have.”

Michelle sighs and Eggsy is surprised to see tears in her eyes. “Oh, babe…can see it all over your face, how much you love him. And I know he loves you. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Eggsy gets up and goes over to hug her. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

 

“Kent.” Merlin stares at Harry. “Ye are expecting us to come to KENT, of all places?”

“Hamish, it’s not as if I’m asking you to go to Kentucky…just Kent.” Harry shakes his head. “You know it’s where most of my extended family lives, and my cousin has generously offered for us to marry at his home. Two hours at the most by train, and I will make sure you are not inconvenienced in any way.”

“I doubt that,” Merlin says, glancing down at his wheelchair in disgust.

Harry softens. It’s rare that Merlin refers to his impairment in any sort of a negative way, but he knows there are times that his friend is frustrated beyond belief. Merlin tries to hide it, especially around Eggsy, because it makes him feel horribly guilty. “I need you there as my best man, Hamish,” Harry says quietly. “I’m still completely unable to believe this is actually happening. I need you by my side.”

“Oh, you foolish man,” Merlin says, shaking his head. “Of course I will be there by your side, if I have to wheel there myself.”

“That will not be necessary,” Harry informs him. “I haven’t told Eggsy this yet, but I am renting a few cars on a train to transport the guests from London to Kent. I am also renting a very large bed and breakfast…everyone will stay there while Eggsy and I stay at a guesthouse nearby.”

“Good God, Harry,” Merlin says, thunderstruck. “This must be costing ye a fortune!”

“I have money to burn, you know that. Eggsy and I are in agreement…we want this to be a true marriage of both sides of our lives. The Kingsman side and the public side. I know his few friends and relatives could not afford to travel to Kent and stay there, so I will take care of it. If any of the Kingsman we’re inviting wish to stay over, we will provide for them as well.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin says.

“I love him,” Harry says softly. “I want this to be perfect. I want him to wake up every day and be grateful he’s decided to promise me forever.”

“He’s marrying you for your money,” Merlin says, ducking when Harry throws a pencil at him.

 

“Hello, little girl! Ready for a walk?” Eggsy clips the leash to Velvet’s collar and she eagerly pulls toward the door. “Hold on, sweetheart, gotta grab my key.” He grabs the key from its hook by the door before allowing her to tug him out of the house.

Eggsy loves his walks with Velvet. The house he shares with Harry isn’t too far from his original home, but Eggsy actually likes this neighborhood better. Harry wasn’t as established there when Eggsy moves in, and the neighbors seem to quickly accept them both. The houses are all adorned with charming little window boxes, and Eggsy has been quite impressed with his own novice attempts at growing flowers. He even likes washing the windows…it’s the kind of chore that one does when they are settled into a home they’re proud of. And he most definitely is proud of it. He’s proud of the house, proud of the garden, and definitely proud of the man he shares it with.

He waves at a few neighbors as he goes, usually older retired women out watering their plants or sweeping the front pavement. He stops to help one of the women bring groceries into the house, Velvet obediently sitting at the front door. The woman pinches his cheek and sends him on his way with a tiny sack of homemade biscuits. 

If this is a hint of Eggsy’s forever, he will gladly take it.

 

That hint of forever doesn’t keep Eggsy from staring at Harry in shock just a few hours later. “A train. You’re renting a fucking TRAIN?”

“Three cars.”

“For our wedding?”

Harry sighs and gives him a patient smile. “If we were having the wedding here in town, we would pay for our friends and family to stay in a hotel if it was necessary…at least I would. If we’re asking them to come, we make it easy for them to get there.”

“Wow. That’s great, Harry, but…” Eggsy thinks of Jamal, of Ryan, of his mother and Daisy…and tries to imagine them on a private train.

“This isn’t the British Royal Train, darling…it’s just a few cars set aside for us. I’ve also arranged for a small bar and light refreshments.”

“OF course you did, because heaven forbid Harry Hart travel without a bar nearby,” Eggsy mutters. Harry’s face falls and Eggsy immediately feels bad. He glances down at Velvet, who actually seems to be judging him as well. “I’m sorry, Harry. Now that I’ve heard the idea and gotten over my shock, tell me again.”

“I’m renting three train cars. We shall travel to Kent, and then everyone can get settled in. We will stay a short distance away, and then the wedding will be the next day at my cousin Anthony’s home. You’ve met him.”

“Yeah, I remember. He’s aces. Only one thing wrong with that plan.”

“What?” Harry looks terrified.

“I ain’t staying with you that night. Bad luck.”

“Now, Eggsy…”

“Nope. I’ll stay with everyone else…kip on a cot in Mum’s room if I have to.”

Harry smiles fondly. “I do love when you get traditional like this.”

“Yeah, I know…probably as much as I love it when you get all freaky in the bedroom.”

“Is that a hint?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Might be…”

“Why don’t you take Velvet out and meet me upstairs.” Harry turns and leaves the kitchen without another word.

 

“Well.” Michelle stares up at the beautiful bed and breakfast. “If he’s looking to impress me, it’s working.”

“Mum,” Eggsy almost whines. “Don’t, please? He just wanted everyone to be comfortable, and be together. His cousin’s house is only a twenty-minute ride from here.”

“Is this what happens when you catch yerself a rich old bloke?” Ryan asks, nudging Eggsy and laughing.

“No…it’s what happens when you find the love of your life and he wants to make you and yours as happy and comfortable as possible,” Eggsy snaps.

He’s already stressed from looking after his small group of friends and family on the train. It’s been nerve wracking; he’d hovered over them making sure they weren’t uncomfortable or nervous. Harry had tried to calm him down, but one look from Eggsy had sent Harry into another car with Merlin and their friends from Kingsman. They’d decided to have a ‘normal’ wedding, inviting people from their lives on the outside as well as a few of the agents and support staff. Their cover story is the usual…Harry and Eggsy work at Kingsman Tailors and these are their coworkers.

“Eggsy, can I share a room with you?” Daisy tugs on his hand and suddenly all Eggsy’s nerves and worries are forgotten.

He crouches down in front of her, realizing she’s probably been feeling a bit abandoned, as well as overwhelmed. He’s been living with Harry for a while now but he knows she still misses him. She’s eight going on nine, and he wonders when she started growing up without him noticing. “Harry made sure you and Mum got the prettiest room in the whole place,” Eggsy says honestly. “Dontcha wanna stay with her? My room’s gonna be pretty tiny.”

“No,” she says stubbornly, hugging him tight. “Don’t care.”

Eggsy buries his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. Suddenly he’s so homesick for his old life with his family that it makes his knees weak. He stands up again, wiping at his eyes. “Well, if you don’t care, we’ll see if Mum’s okay with it. Bet they can bring in a cot or sommat.”

“Wanna sleep with you, Eggsy.” She grips his hand tightly and looks up at him. “Eggsy, why are you crying?”

“Yes, Eggsy, why are you crying?” Harry comes down the front steps of the inn, concern written all over his face. He raises his voice a bit. “Everything is taken care of at the front desk, just give your names and they’ll direct you to your rooms.”

Everyone begins filing up into the building and Harry continues to look worried. “Go on with Mum, Dais. I’ll catch up with you later, and we can check out my room, okay?”

“Okay.” Daisy hurries after her mother.

“Darling?” Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand.

“Sorry. It’s nothing.” Eggsy draws a deep breath. “She just…yeah. It’s nothing.”

“Eggsy.” Harry gently kisses him. “Please talk to me.”

“Just…a lot. Worried about everyone on the train, and then Daisy’s giving me this look like I’m deserting her, and…I’m stressed.”

“Because you want the people you love to be happy,” Harry says. “It’s one of the things I love best about you.” He looks worried. “If you don’t think…if this isn’t what you want…I would never…”

“Harry Hart, you better shut the fuck up right now,” Eggsy says. “I love you, and tomorrow we’re getting married.” He kisses Harry long and hard. “I just need to relax and not worry so much about everyone else.” He leans his forehead against Harry’s. “Tomorrow we start our forever.”

“Tomorrow is the best tomorrow ever,” Harry says, and Eggsy finally smiles.

 

Eggsy finally pulls himself out of bed at seven the next morning, having tossed and turned most of the night. They’d had a nice dinner with everyone the night before at a restaurant nearby, and then he and Harry had taken a walk through the tiny town, holding hands and occasionally kissing. He’d regretfully watched Harry leave for his lodgings nearby, and most of the night he’d found himself waking up and reaching for the man that wasn’t there. Instead he continually found himself touching the soft face of his little sister, who had stubbornly won the battle to share the bed with her big brother. Even now she was curled up into a little ball, her stuffed puppy tucked under her chin.

Eggsy pulls on his dressing gown and sits down by the window. He has a lovely view of the garden behind the inn, and he sighs as he watches the sun peek over the horizon and dance through the trees. 

“Eggsy?” He turns to see Daisy slip out of bed. She pads over and climbs on his lap. “Hi.”

“Hello, flower.” He kisses her head.

“Will you miss me when you’re married?”

“No, because you’re not going anywhere and either am I. Nothing’s going to change…just gonna have a piece of paper that says me and Harry promise to always love each other.”

“Do you and me have a paper like that?”

“Nope.” Eggsy blows a raspberry on the side of her neck. “Because we know it and so does everyone else. Ain’t never gonna have another flower like you.”

 

Harry makes a last minute adjustment to his tie as he walks down the stairs of his cousin’s home. It’s a beautiful old manor house with an equally beautiful garden that he’s graciously offered for the occasion. They will be married under a small flowering arch, and a tent is set up nearby for the reception.

“Well…ye clean up quite nicely.” 

Harry stairs at Merlin, who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Hamish. Your…your legs.”

“Yes, Harry, I am aware,” Merlin says wryly, looking down at his trousers. “It’s not that I cannae walk, I just choose to use the chair. Much quicker and quieter to get around, plus I feel it gives me an air of menace.”

“The chair is NOT what gives you an air of menace,” Harry retorts, hugging him. “You look very handsome.”

“I said I was going to stand up with ye, Harry, and I meant it,” Merlin says. “The chair is nearby if I need it.”

“All right.” Harry draws a shuddering breath.

“Everyone is here and in place,” Merlin informs him, and it’s like having him in his ear on a mission. “Bors has promised not to get close to anything flammable, not even a candle. And Tristan looks calmer than I’ve ever seen him. I think he’s a closet romantic.”

Harry snorts at the thought. “We were worried about mixing our two lives.”

“Kingsman agents are people too, Harry, and they are happy for ye both. It’s an honor for them to share your special day.” Merlin straightens Harry’s tie. “Now, ye are due to walk out that door in five minutes, so get over there. If ye dinnae walk out at the same time, Eggsy will never forgive me. It was my one job…getting you where ye needed to be.”

Harry obediently walks to his place. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Congratulations.” Merlin gives him one last hug and slowly exits the house, making his way to his spot near the arch.

Harry hears a clock strike in the house, and he takes a deep breath. He starts down the aisle to the left of the guests, and he stumbles over his own feet as Eggsy appears on the aisle to the right. He looks stunning in a beautiful grey suit, and his eyes never leave Harry as they slowly circle around their friends and family to meet in the front. 

“You are a vision, my boy,” Harry whispers.

Eggsy says nothing, just grabs Harry and kisses him. Harry hears the guests quietly chuckle, and the officiant says, “Well, I was planning that for the end, but this is good as well.”

Eggsy blushes as he pulls away. “Sorry. I…I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s fine.” The man gives him a warm smile. “Shall we begin?”

Harry knows everything the man is going to say; it’s been carefully planned out. Perhaps that’s why he quickly tunes him out…or perhaps it’s because every one of his senses is hyperfocused on Eggsy. He can smell the lovely cologne he wears. He can see the sun glinting off his shining hair. He notices the wetness in the sparkling green eyes, and he feels the roughness of Eggsy’s gun-calloused hands as he takes Harry’s hands and squeezes them. Somehow Harry remembers to respond when appropriate, and suddenly Eggsy is talking.

“I love you,” Eggsy begins, then clears his throat. “You saved my life in so many ways, Harry, but then you did the unbelievable. You told me you loved me…and when I was foolish enough to ask if you’d spend the rest of your life with me, you said yes. I can’t imagine wanting to waste decades being tied to me, but then again, you have a dead dog in your loo.” The audience chuckles again. “Every day I wake up next to you is a wonderful gift, and I promise to never leave you without saying I love you. Every time we part I want those to be the last words I give you…just so you know how thankful I am to have you in my life. You are my happy-ever-after.”

“Jesus, Eggsy.” Harry lifts the eyepatch and swipes a finger under it. “I’m supposed to follow that?” Eggsy gives him a watery smile. “I’m a foolish old man…I don’t know how many tomorrows I have left.” Eggsy frowns. “But I do know I want to spend each and every one of them with you. I want to laugh with you, cry with you, make love to you. I want you to know every day how special you are, what a treasure you are, how loved you are. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I do know that I’m going to spend the rest of my life humbled by the thought that you are my husband. I love you.”

Harry can’t look away from Eggsy’s face, can’t tear his gaze from the beautiful eyes. More words are spoken, a ring goes on his finger, and then he’s kissing his husband. And kissing him. And kissing him.

“Wow, that’s a long kiss,” Daisy observes, and they finally pull away laughing.

They lean their foreheads together and Harry brings their joined hands up. He kisses Eggsy’s knuckles, whispers ‘I love you’, and they turn to greet their guests.


	19. The World is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy made a video diary to Harry after Harry "died" on V-Day. Now that Eggsy's laying in a coma, Merlin gives it to Harry to watch.
> 
> Takes place sometime early in their relationship, after "Dr. No," "From Russia With Love," and "Goldfinger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen and Up for language and brief reference to sex.
> 
> TAGS: Coma, epistolary/video diary, first declaration of love

THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH

Harry runs his thumb over the back of Eggsy’s left hand, dipping it between each knuckle from thumb to pinky and then back again. He does this six times, then brings the hand up and kisses it. He gently turns the hand over and traces each line of Eggsy’s palm. Normally this would cause Eggsy to yank the hand away, giggling and complaining about being ticklish. But Eggsy doesn’t giggle, doesn’t protest, and the hand lies limp in Harry’s own. He kisses the palm as well, giving tiny kisses at the base of each finger, and then at each fingertip. “I love you, my darling boy,” Harry whispers. He presses his cheek to the palm before carefully putting the hand back on the bed. He doesn’t let go, however. He will never let go.

“Harry.” Merlin wheels himself into the room, the only visitor Harry doesn’t growl at. “Have ye left this room since he came in?”

“No.” Harry reaches up and brushes some hair from his sleeping boy’s forehead. “What if he wakes up for two minutes and I’m not here?”

“I see.” Merlin can’t maneuver his chair close to the side of the bed without disrupting the monitors and equipment, so he simply gets as close as he can, reaching out and squeezing Eggsy’s foot. “Have ye eaten?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Harry, it’s been almost thirty-six hours.”

“So?”

Merlin sighs with frustration. “Harry, I can outstubborn ye, dinnae think I can’t. Go change clothes, get something to eat.”

“I’m fine.”

“Harry Hart, do as I say or I will tell the medical staff to refuse ye entrance to this room.”

Harry slowly looks away from Eggsy to glare at Merlin. “You wouldn’t.”

“TRY me.” They glare at each other for a long moment. “If ye go take a shower and eat I will give you a gift…from your lad.”

“A gift from Eggsy?” Harry eyes him suspiciously.

“Aye.” Merlin’s voice is warm. “Please, Harry. Take care of yourself…ye know he would be furious with ye for not taking care of yourself.”

Harry sighs. “Fine.” He stands up. “I’ll come back shortly.”

“Fine. I will stay with him…he’ll be fine.”

Harry places a hand on Merlin’s shoulder as he goes by. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“Of course, Harry. I care about him as well.”

Harry hurries to his suite and changes into a more comfortable pair of trousers and a jumper. He can strip Arthur away for just a moment, and if any of his staff doesn’t like it, they can go fuck themselves. His boy, his darling Eggsy, is laying in a coma in Medical, and for right now he isn’t Arthur. He’s Harry Hart, who has to watch the love of his life sleep the hours away on an uncomfortable hospital bed. The mission was routine but the explosion wasn’t, and Eggsy took a lovely knock to the head before Tristan managed to get him and drag him to safety. This reminds Harry of the moment that brought he and Eggsy together in the first place, although that time Eggsy was asleep for a month. He doesn’t know if he can live through that again. Not now…now that he knows the way Eggsy’s body feels beneath him, the way his voice sounds when he tells Harry good night, snuggling close to Harry's body.

He keeps his word, as a gentleman does, and stops by the dining hall to grab a sandwich and cup of soup before returning to Medical. When he gets there Merlin is tapping away at a clipboard. “Here.” Merlin hands the clipboard to Harry once he’s situated at the tiny table at the side of the room. “I’m nae sure he wants ye to see this, but I think it will be good for ye. I know…I know ye still are nervous about your relationship, and how he feels about ye. This should set your mind at ease.”

“All right,” Harry says slowly.

“Click on each of the icons to watch the file. Call me if ye need anything…if ye wish to leave and want someone to sit with him.” Merlin gives him a fond smile and wheels out of the room.

Harry eats his lunch, washes his hands, and goes over to kiss Eggsy on the forehead. “Hello, my darling boy. I’m here…I’m not going anywhere.” He then settles onto his chair and picks up the clipboard and taps the first icon.

He sucks in a breath as Eggsy’s face fills the screen. He looks exhausted, blood crusted at the corner of his mouth, bruising around his eye. “Hi, Haz,” he says wearily. “Just saved the world, didn’t we? Me and Merlin…and Roxy.” He rubs his hand over his face. “I think I’m driving Merlin a bit mental…he finally gave me this clipboard and told me to play with it. Figured out the video recorder, and figured I’d talk to you a bit, get out of his hair.” Harry watches Eggsy swallow hard. “I’m so fucking sorry, Harry. So sorry for what I said. And we never got to fucking fix it.” Eggsy’s lips tremble and Harry actually touches the screen. “I was a complete dick. Shoulda known you wouldn’t do this stuff for me outta some sort of guilt. I know how you feel about my dad. I just…I wanted to win. I wanted to become Lancelot. I wanted…I wanted to make you proud. I care about you so much, Harry…more than I should.” Harry hears a voice in the background and Eggsy turns his head. “They need me. Bye, Harry.” His face disappears from the screen.

Harry eagerly taps the next icon, which is dated three days later. “Hi, Harry.” The bruising has improved and Eggsy doesn’t look as tired. His face isn’t as pale, and his eyes are bright with excitement. “I’m in Budapest. Like in Hungary? Can’t believe it. They need all the help they can get, and even though I’m not a knight, apparently I’m as good as.” Eggsy beams at the camera. “It’s what you always wanted for me, right?” Then he sobers. “Wish…wish you were here to see it. Miss you something fierce. Merlin…Merlin suggested I make these little videos, like writing to you. Get the feelings out. Because the way things were between us when you left…ain’t ever gonna forgive myself.”

Harry continues to tap icons, watching the videos in order. Some he watches more than once, some he can barely get through.

 

“Hey, Haz…I’m in Finland…somewhere.” Tears are streaming down Eggsy’s face. “Kids, Harry. KIDS. Who kidnaps fucking kids and sells them? Who does it in FINLAND, for fuck’s sake. I wanted to kill every single one of those bastards. I think I did, actually.” Eggsy holds up his blood-stained hands. “Don’t care.” There’s a savage gleam behind the tears in his eyes. “God himself can’t fucking judge me for that.”

 

“So, Harry, guess what…I sprained my ankle.” Eggsy doesn’t look upset. He looks…drugged. “Guess how?” Eggsy starts giggling and Harry has to smile. “So, I’m in Munich, okay? For Oktoberfest. It is fucking ACES, Haz. You ever been? Prolly not.” Eggsy giggles again. “Can’t imagine you letting loose with the Germans, romping around with a sloppy stein of beer in your hand. What if you wore those, like, outfits they wear? With the hats with the feathers in them?” Eggsy bursts into laughter. “Oh, man…these painkillers are good. Anyway, I found the mark, placed the bug…tripped over a glass on the floor and sprained my fucking ankle!”

 

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy is in his Kingsman suit, Harry can tell. His hair is slicked back, glasses on…he is every inch the Kingsman knight. “I’m in Kentucky. Been…been a year since we lost you. Merlin thinks it’s a bad idea for me to be here, but he needed me to stop by the White House and I made a detour. Me…in the White House. Can you imagine it?” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “Church is torn down, but I still went there. Just stood at the edge of the lot. I realized something while I was there. I ain’t never said thank you. Thank you, Harry, so fucking much. Thank you for believing in me, for seeing something in me that no one else did. Thank you for thinking I had potential.” Eggsy sniffs and Harry’s own eyes fill. “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You’re brave and strong, witty and funny as hell. And…and you’re so bloody gorgeous with those eyes and those legs. Jesus.” Eggsy chuckles a bit and wipes at his eyes. “Prolly shouldn’t think those things, but ain’t like it matters, huh? Just…yeah. Wish I had the chance to know you better, although it’s probably better I didn’t get that chance…because I would fall arse over tits in love with you in a heartbeat.”

 

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy is almost whispering, and the sky is black behind him. “I’m in Austria, Harry, and the snow just started to fall. It is fucking beautiful. I wish you were here to share it with me.” Eggsy sits for a long moment, adjusting the camera a bit. “I’m on a mission, know I shouldn’t be talking, but I’m so damn bored. Been sitting here for three hours.” He burrows down into his coat a bit. “The streets are quiet, and the snow is just dancing down onto the buildings. Perfect night to hold someone’s hand and walk around. Bet you would look gorgeous in the snow, flakes settling onto your hair before melting. We’d have on gloves, and I would hold your hand…be so proud to walk around holding your hand. Maybe pull you close, rub our cold noses together.” Eggsy grins. “I sound like a total sap, don’t I? Don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Harry, what the hell you looking at?”

Harry almost drops the clipboard at the sound of Eggsy’s voice slurring over the words. “Eggsy!” Harry stumbles over to the chair by the bed, grabbing Eggsy’s hand and kissing it. “My darling precious boy.”

Eggsy moves a bit on the bed and groans. “What happened?”

“There was an explosion on your mission in Turkey. You took a blow to the head…you’ve been out almost two days.”

“Fuck.” He looks up at Harry. “M’sorry. Hate making you so worried.” He slowly reaches up to touch the corner of Harry’s good eye. “Two new wrinkles.”

“That’s because I’m old, dearest, not because of you.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses the palm. “I was watching your video diary.”

“Oh.” Eggsy makes a face. “Stupid.”

“No. Wonderful. I loved the way you spoke to me, as if we were…”

“It’s how I thought of you,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Even though we’d barely spent any time together.”

Harry looks down at him, takes in the pink lips, the pale face, the sparkling eyes. “I love you,” he says, and Eggsy’s eyes widen. Harry wonders why he hasn’t said it before this. “I love you so much.”

“I…I love you, too, Harry.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

“And I’ve made a list of places we need to go together. I won’t wear the outfit, but I’ll drink beer with you in Munich…and I would love to walk through Vienna in the snow with you.” Harry leans in and gently kisses him. “I would go to the ends of the Earth with you.”

“Well, I’d go to the ends of the universe with you,” Eggsy gently teases.

“Oh, SPARE me,” Merlin groans as he wheels in. “Medical notified me that Galahad’s vitals changed. Glad to see you awake, Eggsy.”

“Glad to be awake, Merlin.” 

Harry finally pulls away and steps aside as the medical staff comes in, but as soon as they’re done he takes his place at Eggsy’s side. He immediately takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it, earning a fond smile from his boy. He meant it. He would go anywhere with Eggsy by his side.


	20. Die Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is shot by Richmond Valentine and lives to die another day. Unfortunately that second chance at life comes with a price...his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: General (with a bad word or two)  
> TAGS: Golden Circle retell, amnesia
> 
> Thanks to Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman for use of their dialogue during the final scene.

DIE ANOTHER DAY

Harry’s eyes slowly flutter open and he looks around as best he can. No, that’s incorrect. His EYE flutters open, his right eye. His left eye doesn’t move at all. Actually, it hurts like hell. His hands clench and unclench at his sides and he realizes he cannot lift his arms. He’s bound to a table of some sort. No. A bed. He looks up and sees a white ceiling. A hospital of some sort. He starts to struggle. “Help!” Harry shouts, but his voice is dry and cracked. “Help,” he tries again, licking at his lips.

“Hey.” A soothing female voice is immediately at his side. “Hey, settle down.”

“I can’t…who are you?” Harry whispers. “Why can’t I see out of my left eye? Why am I tied down? Please help me!”

“Shh,” she says, patting his shoulder in a comforting motion. She brings him a cup with a straw. “Drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Just water,” she promises. She’s pretty, and her intelligent eyes are concerned. He decides to trust her and takes a sip. He’s rewarded with the cool rush of water into his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he sighs. 

“I’m going to sit you up, all right?” Harry nods and the young woman maneuvers the bed so he’s up in a sitting position. His ankles and hands are strapped to the bed and he’s dressed in a fleece shirt and trousers. 

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“My name is Ginger,” she says, giving him a lovely smile. She really is quite pretty, although he’s not interested in her other than as a beautiful woman who can tell him what the hell is going on. “What’s your name?”

“Harry Hart,” he says. “A pleasure to meet you,” he adds politely.

“Where are you from, Mr. Hart?” She takes out a light and starts to shine it in his eye. 

“Are you a doctor?”

“Of sorts,” she says. 

“I’m from England,” he says. “I live with my parents on a lovely estate about an hour’s drive from London.”

“Sounds beautiful.”

“It is.” Harry smiles proudly.

“And what do you do there, Mr. Hart?” She picks up his wrist and takes his pulse. 

“Harry, please. I’m a student. I’m going to study butterflies,” he says with a grin. “A lepidopterist.”

“That sounds very interesting.”

“Oh, it is. I had to work to convince Mother and Father, but they’ve finally given me permission…and the funds…to do it.”

“How old are you, Harry?”

“I’m twenty.”

“I see.” Ginger gives him another smile and looks hesitantly toward the large mirror on the wall.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Miss Ginger, but what’s happened to me?”

“You’ve had an accident, Harry. Your left eye…there was irreversible damage and I’m afraid we had to remove it.”

“My eye?” Harry reaches up and remembers he’s unable to move his hands. “Why am I bound to the bed?”

“You’ve been a bit…out of it. At times you were quite uncontrollable, and we finally had to tie you down.”

“I’m ever so sorry,” Harry apologizes. “I hope I didn’t hurt anyone.”

“No,” she promises. “And I think we can remove those now.” She quickly undoes the straps at his hands and feet and he immediately rubs at his wrists. He then slowly reaches his hand up to his face. “Not quite yet,” she coos, grabbing his hand just in time. “Still healing.”

“I see.” 

“Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital, a special hospital for treatment of eye injuries,” she says.

Harry isn’t sure he believes her, but why would she lie?

 

Later that day he meets her cohort, a handsome young man with a sly smile and a bit of an accent. He goes by Tequila of all things, and their boss is named Champagne…although he tells Harry to call him Champ. They ask Harry all sorts of ridiculous questions, seeming quite frustrated when he tells them the truth.

“I cannot possibly be in the States,” he says when they finally tell him their geographic location. “America? You must be joking.”

“I’m afraid not, friend,” Tequila drawls. “You were the only person at the scene of the explosion who had no identification. We didn’t know nothing about you.”

Something about the way the man speaks twitches in the corners of Harry’s brain, and it’s on the tip of the tongue to make a sharp remark about double negatives. Instead he says, “I have no reason to come to the States. My specialty is European butterflies, not North American. I don’t even know anyone here.”

“I see.” Champ strokes his beard thoughtfully. “Well, Mr. Hart, we’re going to keep you under observation a bit longer. Just to make sure you’re all right. Can we get you anything?”

“Would I be able to have some drawing supplies? And books…books about butterflies,” Harry asks. “If it’s not too much to ask.”

“That sounds easy enough.” Champ shakes his hand and goes away, followed by Tequila. Ginger gives Harry a sympathetic smile and that’s that. He’s alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts are a scary place to be. He has nightmares almost every night…nightmares of a church full of people killing each other. Nightmares of a gun pointed at his face. He wakes up crying in the night, hugging his pillow and moaning. On the nights he doesn’t have nightmares, he dreams of something else. These dreams are the most peaceful, and when he wakes, he’s sad to see them end. Dreams of a wizard in flowing gowns, announcing that he is Merlin. Dreams of a pug puppy with an egg on his identification tag. The puppy is always out of reach, and Harry just knows if the puppy would allow himself to be caught, he would realize how much Harry loves him. 

 

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and Harry is actually quite content. They tell him he has to remain just in case he has any sort of neurological damage, and he’s happy to stay. He buries himself in his books and drawings, and Tequila is very kind about bringing him new books every week or so. He listens politely to Harry’s description of his particular favorites, and Ginger always makes sure to compliment him on his drawing skills. Uninterrupted time to study butterflies. Harry’s dream come true.

He’s shocked to the core when two men come bursting into the room. One is older, bald, and he has a thick Scottish accent when he starts talking. The other is British like Harry, a younger attractive man who tries to hug Harry immediately. Harry’s not scared, exactly, just alarmed. It is quite obvious they think they know him, but he’s never seen them before in his life. Their faces are twin masks of horror and disappointment, and he feels sorry for them.

Things seem to happen quickly once they come. Ginger gives him more and more tests, aided by the Scottish man, whose name is Merlin. Harry starts seeing butterflies in the corners of the room, butterflies he knows aren’t there. Eggsy visits once or twice, but seems too upset that Harry doesn’t know him. They say he doesn’t REMEMBER them, but he just doesn’t KNOW them. They’re strangers to him, no matter what they say. Harry goes along with all their tests until he wakes up one day in a room full of water. He screams for help, his entire life flashing before his eyes…and then the room drains and he’s left in a panting soggy mess on the floor. They get an earful after that. He may be a patient at their ridiculous American hospital, but he’s not going to continue to allow them to treat him like a lab rat.

Finally Merlin and the boy, Eggsy, make plans to return to England. Merlin says a sorrowful goodbye, but Eggsy doesn’t come until Harry’s asleep. He wakes up to see Eggsy holding the most darling little puppy, and it takes everything Harry has not to actually squeal with delight. He’s always adored dogs. But then Eggsy does the unthinkable. He points a gun at the dear creature, and Harry scrambles to his feet, holding the puppy close. 

“Are you quite mad?” Harry gasps.

“What’s the problem?” Eggsy snaps, following Harry around the bed.

“No! You can’t!”

“Wot?”

“No, you’ll have to shoot me!”

“Shoot you? I will shoot you!”

“No one’s sick enough to shoot a puppy!” Harry manages, cowering in the corner with the dog.

“What about you, Harry? You were sick enough to shoot a puppy, do you remember?”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but is silenced by the flutter of butterfly wings. Butterflies everywhere, swirling around the room, around Eggsy, in front of Harry’s face. Butterflies on the walls, enclosed in frames. A dog on a shelf, a puppy in front of him on the floor. A gun in his hand.

“It was a blank!”

“Yes, Harry, yes! It was a blank!” Eggsy exclaims.

“It was a blank! A fucking blank! I would never shoot Mr. Pickle! He lived to a ripe old age and he died of pancreatitis!” Harry slowly looks at the puppy in his arms. “You’re not Mr. Pickle.” He slowly looks up at the boy in front of him. Not a boy, a man. A young man. The handsome young man Harry is in love with, whom Harry argued with just before he got on a plane for Kentucky. “Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s smile is full of warmth and barely suppressed joy. “Hello, Harry.”

His beautiful green eyes glisten with tears as he comes to hug Harry. This time Harry allows it, holding him close, inhaling the familiar scent of him, allowing himself to pull Eggsy close and hold him as tight as he can. “Eggsy,” he whispers, hoping the one word will convey everything he’s feeling…the apology, the regret, everything.

Eggsy says nothing, but doesn’t let go. And Harry wishes he never would.


	21. Casino Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is brought back into the field for a brief mission with Eggsy, one that requires tight suits, tighter swim trunks, and Harry's legendary poker face.
> 
> This takes place about 8-12 months after Harry and Eggsy start dating.
> 
> A few details stolen from Daniel Craig's "Casino Royale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING; Explicit
> 
> TAGS: Hmm...there aren't any, really. Established relationship, mission, aliases, Eggsy as a poncy little tart

CASINO ROYALE

Eggsy lingers in the doorway of Harry’s office and smiles up at him. “We could have lunch together,” he says hopefully. “At noon?”

“I will do my level best, dear boy, but you know how busy I get,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Or I could bring you something in here. Won’t be a bother, swear down. Just wanna make sure you eat.”

“I love the way you look after me.” Harry smiles down at him. Eggsy looks up at him and knows he probably has hearts in his eyes. They’ve been together almost a year, and Eggsy keeps waiting for the time when he’ll look at Harry and think ‘yes, of course that’s mine’ instead of ‘holy fuck can’t believe that’s mine.’ It hasn’t happened yet, and the simmering under his skin every time he glances at Harry doesn’t show any signs of cooling down.

“Someone has to.” Eggsy frowns in disapproval. “Really, Harry. You’re a grown man…Arthur. You know better. Ya need to take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try…but why should I when I have such a lovely nurse to do the job.” Harry looks up and down the hall before kissing him on the forehead. “I must get to work. Have a good day, darling.”

“I’m stopping by at lunch, don’t think I won’t.” Eggsy quickly hops up on tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth before sauntering away. He adds a bit of a swing to his step because he knows Harry’s watching. He hears a throat clear behind him. Yes…he’s watching.

 

Eggsy is trying to decide between going to the range for some practice and going to the obstacle course for a good workout when his glasses ping. “Yes, Merlin?”

“Could ye come down to my office, Galahad? There’s a mission coming down the line that I think we should discuss.”

“Of course, sir. Be right there.” He quickly stands up and pulls his jacket on, straightening his tie and running a hand over his hair. He and Merlin are good mates, but he still takes the job of Galahad very seriously…especially now that he’s in a relationship with Arthur. He knows certain eyes at the Table are focused on him because of it, and he makes sure to do everything in his power not to bring shame to his boyfriend.

He knocks on Merlin’s door, bouncing on his heels a bit. “Enter,” Merlin calls. 

Eggsy comes into Merlin’s office and is surprised to see Harry at the table making tea. “Good morning, Merlin. Arthur.”

“Galahad.” Harry throws a polite smile over his shoulder, but he has a warm look in his eye.

Merlin looks between them and makes a face. “For God’s sake.”

“What?” Eggsy asks. “I’m just standing here.”

“That’s all you have to do. You two…” Merlin shakes his head. “Take a seat, lad.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy sits across from Merlin. Harry hands Merlin his cup first, then hands one to Eggsy. “Thanks,” Eggsy says quietly, looking up at Harry and smiling. He knows his heart is all over his face, but he doesn’t care. He’s lived through a lot of hell to get to his particular heaven, and he’s never going to take it for granted.

Harry doesn’t sit, but begins to pace the office with his tea. “We have an interesting situation, Galahad.” He nods at Merlin, who brings something up on the wall screen. “This is Lincoln Tate. Multi-millionaire. Investment banker.”

Eggsy studies the photograph. Nothing special about the man that he can see. “All right.”

“He also invests in weapons. Very dangerous weapons, and he makes sure they go to the type of person who shouldn’t have access to such weapons,” Harry tells him. “He’s always on the lookout for new investors in his little business, and Kingsman is ready to put its toe into that particular pool.”

“So I’m to be an investor?” Eggsy can’t help but wrinkle his nose a bit. He is able to wear a lot of hats, but a sophisticated banker isn’t one he feels quite comfortable with.

“No. I am.” Harry gives him a pleasant smile. 

“But…I thought Arthur don’t go into the field.” Eggsy poses the question to Merlin. “We did that one time, on the cruise and all, but…”

“I know. I’m not quite comfortable with it, Galahad.” Merlin makes a face. “But in this case, Harry is the best man we have for the job.”

“Oh?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. He thinks Harry can do anything, of course, but this is intriguing.

“Tate recently had a bit of a blow to his bank account.” Harry sips at his tea before putting the cup on Merlin’s desk. “One of his sources was compromised and he lost a great deal of money. He’s looking to refresh his person exchequer by holding a poker tournament. I’m going to enter and get on his radar.”

“Poker? That’s it? You’re gonna play a bit of cards for this bloke to notice you?” Eggsy bursts out laughing. He can’t help it. “Christ, Merlin, I coulda done that…real good at poker. Ask anyone who knew me before…they refuse to play with me now.”

“That’s good to know, lad, but this is a bit above your average game,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy sees the smirk quivering at the corner of his mouth. “Buy-in is ten million dollars US.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy blurts out before he can stop himself. “I mean, uh, yeah. I think I’ll sit this one out, then. Good luck, Harry.”

Harry comes over to put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I need you along on this mission, Eggsy.”

“Let me guess…I’m Harry’s arm candy again? Not that I mind…sorta am anyway.” He winks up at Harry. 

“Yes, but it’s different this time,” Merlin tells him. “Tate has an affinity for pretty young men. You will help to be a bit of a distraction.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks up at Harry. “You okay with this?”

Harry takes the seat next to him. “Darling, we knew when we started this relationship that there were times work would weasel its way in. I know that circumstances may arise where you are required to…”

“Seduce,” Merlin says helpfully.

“THANK you, Hamish,” Harry snaps. “Seduce, or be seduced.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist. “I know where your heart lies.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy puts a hand over Harry’s own heart. “Right here. You got my fuckin’ heart and ain’t no one who could ever take it away from you.”

“That’s right.” Harry leans in and kisses him, taking Eggsy’s breath away.

“Oh, for…” Merlin grumbles, but Eggsy sees the tiny smile on his face.

“Let us take pity on Merlin, my boy, and get back to the task at hand.” Harry settles into his chair and reaches over for his tea. “We’ll behave.”

“Yeah, Merlin, swear down.” But Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s knee and keeps it there throughout their meeting.

 

“Andrew, you know you are fucking aces, but…” Eggsy swivels around to check out his own arse. “These seem a bit…”

“Snug?” Harry offers from his seat in the corner. “Can you sit in them?”

“Yes.” Eggsy plops down on a stool. “Just…tighter than usual.” He fidgets a bit.

“Perfect.” Harry smiles at him. “You’re not going in as a man of wealth, darling. You’re the pretty young man at my side.”

“So I ain’t quite Galahad but I ain’t quite Eggsy?” Eggsy suggests.

“Yes, I suppose that’s a good way to put it,” Harry agrees. “You need to look nice, of course, appropriate as the companion to someone of my stature, but it needs to be obvious that we are not of the same class.”

“That’s bloody obvious all the fucking time, ain’t it?” Eggsy grumbles. He feels uncomfortable in the suit, restricted. He never feels that way in his regular Kingsman suits.

“Andrew, would you give us a moment?” Harry asks.

“Certainly, sir.” Andrew smiles at Eggsy and leaves the fitting room, closing the door behind him.

Harry walks over to Eggsy and helps him to his feet. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Eggsy sighs. “Finally getting comfortable in my own skin at Kingsman. Finally able to start jumping the line between Eggsy and Galahad…felt okay going back and forth. But this…it’s got me all twisted up. I’m sorry. It’s weird.”

“It’s all right, dear boy. I want you to tell me when you’re unhappy or uncomfortable. It’s my job…not as Arthur, but as your partner…to help you whenever I can.”

“Your partner.” Eggsy can’t help but sigh as he looks up into Harry’s handsome face. “Love that.”

“Mmm, me too.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “Are you really that uncomfortable?”

“Physically? No. It’s just…ya sure I don’t look like too much of a tart?”

“You look like exactly the right amount of a tart,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy has to chuckle a bit. “Just remember…the tighter these suits are, the more I’ll have to work to peel them off of you each night.”

Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and kisses him again. “THAT I can get on board with.”

 

Eggsy looks around the hotel suite in amazement. “I mean, I know this is my life…but how is it my life?”

“It’s not exactly your life, my boy. It’s Austin Reynolds’ life…and Henry LeGrand’s life.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him to the balcony.

“I can handle living their lives for a few days,” Eggsy says. Their suite is on the eighth floor overlooking the pool area. He looks down at the pool and then out over the city. “Unbelievable.”

“Gentlemen, Lincoln Tate has rented a cabana by the pool for the day.” Merlin comes crackling into their ears. “Perhaps you could go make his acquaintance? I’ve managed to secure the cabana next to him.”

“Getting paid to sit by the pool? This just keeps getting better,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Ain’t seen you in a bathing suit yet, Harry.”

“You’re not missing much, Eggsy,” Merlin says before terminating the connection.

“Bastard,” Harry mumbles. He kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Come along, my boy. Let’s get this started.”

Harry digs his bathing trunks out of his bag and actually goes into the en suite to change. Eggsy rolls his eyes and quickly dons his own trunks, a new pair Merlin suggested for this very mission. He can’t WAIT for Harry to see him in them. He pulls a vest on, slips his feet into a pair of sandals, and scrolls through his phone while he waits. Harry finally appears in a pair of black swim trunks. They come to a bit above his knee and seem to make his long legs look even longer. “Bloody hell, Harry, thought you was swimming in the tub. Took you long enough.” Eggsy digs through his bag and triumphantly comes out with his Kingsman sunglasses. He quickly shoves them up onto his head and turns to look at Harry. Harry is staring at him in shock. “Babe?”

“You…those…”

“Like ‘em?” Eggsy twirls around a bit. “Merlin got them for me, said they’d draw Tate’s eye.”

“You are NOT leaving this room in those. I forbid it.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “You FORBID it?” He looks down. The trunks are a lovely aquamarine color and are just long enough to cover his ample backside. They’re so tight that he’s fairly certain everyone within sight distance will be able to see his erection if he gets one. And he’s dangerously close to getting one with the way Harry is looking at him. 

“Those are obscene.”

“I know.” Eggsy dances around happily. “Now get that green off your face and let’s get to work.”

“You are incorrigible.” Harry pulls on his own pool shoes and grabs the keycard. “Do behave.”

“Yes, Mr. LeGrand.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe, gives Harry a quick kiss, and bounces out of the suite.

 

Merlin guides them to the correct cabana before terminating the call again, and Eggsy casually takes Harry’s hand in his as they approach. “Oh, Henry, this is perfect. When you said you had to work, I thought it would be boring. And you know how I hate to be bored.” Eggsy adjusts his accent, making it not quite as posh as Harry’s, but more than his usual ‘bit of rough’ accent. 

“Well, I do love to entertain you, pet.” Harry reaches up to caress Eggsy’s face. “Although I am not sure I approve of what you’re wearing.”

Eggsy keeps one eye on the man in the cabana next door. He’s stretched out on a lounge chair, eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses cannot hide the fact that he’s looking at Eggsy, however, and Eggsy makes sure to stretch and wriggle as much as he can. “Oh, come on, Henry, don’t be such an old man. I’m covered.” Eggsy pulls the vest over his head and tosses it onto a chair. He turns his back to Lincoln Tate and bends down to undo his sandals. “There’s sunscreen in there, love. Do me?”

“You naughty thing,” Harry scolds, although his tone is fond. “Come here, Austin.” 

Eggsy prances over and turns so Harry can lotion his back. He gives Tate a friendly smile, lowering his glasses a bit. “Hey there,” he says with a wink. “I’m Austin. This is Henry.”

“Lincoln Tate.” The man slowly leans from his chair so they can step over to shake his hand.

“You here alone, Mr. Tate?” Eggsy asks. He takes the sunscreen from Harry with a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, love.” He turns to face Tate and begins to apply sunscreen to his chest. Tate’s gaze stops somewhere around Eggsy’s nipples.

“I am, unfortunately.”

“Good, then you can keep Harry company while I go play in the pool.” Eggsy flexes his biceps as he applies the sunscreen and he swears he hears Tate suck in a breath. “Are you here to play cards, too?”

“Yes, I am.” Tate gives him a smile that is just short of a leer.

“Run along and play, darling, let the grown-ups talk,” Harry says, giving Eggsy’s arse a squeeze.

“Yes, Henry,” he says in his most obedient tone. He actually feels Harry shiver and can’t help but grin. “Real nice to meet you, Mr. Tate.”

“Likewise,” Tate says. 

Eggsy waits until Harry’s settled on a lounge chair before heading to the pool. Now he can enjoy himself. It’s Harry’s turn to do some work.

 

“Am I going to like the food here?” Eggsy wonders two hours later as they make their way back up to the room. “Usually these places are shit. Think they’d kick us out if I ordered a cheeseburger?”

“I doubt it. We are spending a great deal of money to stay here.” Harry swipes the card over the reader and the door clicks open. 

“Well, if I can’t find anything on the menu, I’m going out to get a cheeseburger. I am fucking STARVING.” Eggsy flops face first onto the bed. “And knackered. Sun takes it out of you.” He moans into the duvet for a moment then starts to push himself up. A hand splays over the center of his back and shoves him back down. “Harry, what the fuck?”

“You are going to stay right here.” Lips start to graze down his spine and Eggsy groans for a new reason. “You have been quite naughty today, prancing about in those barely there swim trunks.”

“Just wore them for the mission,” Eggsy says into the pillow, but he can’t hide his grin.

“I highly doubt it.” Harry slides down to lick up the back of Eggsy’s legs, occasionally sucking along the insides of his thighs.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans, grinding into the bed a bit.

Harry reaches for the waistband of the trunks but can’t get it over Eggsy’s arse. “You absolutely trollop. Are these painted on?” He bites Eggsy’s arsecheek and he yelps.

“Just…just lemme roll over before you take off something you might want to play with later.” Eggsy rolls onto his back. His cock is rockhard and pushing at the fabric of the trunks.

“Oh, that looks painful,” Harry drawls, trailing his finger up and down.

“Harry,” Eggsy whines. “Please.”

“Please what, darling?” Harry actually drags his teeth over Eggsy’s cloth-covered dick.

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy gasps, clutching at Harry’s hair with both hands. “Please, Harry.”

Harry grabs the waistband of the trunks and starts to wrestle it down. “Jesus Christ, Eggsy, how in the world did you get into these?”

“I didn’t have the world’s hardest cock at the time,” Eggsy snaps. He sighs as his dick and balls are finally revealed. He whimpers as Harry leaves the trunks around his lower thighs. He likes to spread his legs, likes to move about when Harry’s sucking him, and Harry knows it.

“Be still,” Harry murmurs, biting Eggsy’s hipbone.

It doesn’t take long. To Harry’s credit he doesn’t really tease. He laps at the head, suckles the sides, and finally takes Eggsy in as far as he can. Eggsy moans and closes his eyes, hands continually petting at Harry’s hair. When he finally opens his eyes and sees Harry’s beautiful brown eye looking up at him, hooded with desire, it’s all it takes. He spurts into Harry’s mouth, calling his name and thrusting up as hard as he can. “Fuck…fuck, Harry.” Eggsy’s entire body feels as if he’s melting into the bed.

“You’re welcome.” Harry gives a prim little kiss to the slit of Eggsy’s cock, flicking his tongue out just once.

“Fucking bastard,” Eggsy growls, his entire body jerking.

“Now we should take a shower. We need to dress for dinner and see who we can meet before the game tomorrow.”

“What…what about you?” Somewhere in the back of his mind Eggsy realizes he should return the favor.

“Oh, you’ll be riding my cock tonight, so I need to make sure I have all the stamina necessary.” Harry steps out of his own trunks, kisses Eggsy’s nose, and heads for the en suite.

“Fucking bastard,” Eggsy says again, unable to keep from grinning. God, he loves this man.


	22. Quantum of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry celebrates his eightieth birthday with the people he loves most.
> 
> **WARNING - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**
> 
> Harry is 80, Eggsy is 52.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Teen and up
> 
> TAGS:****MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH****, birthdays, goodbyes

QUANTUM OF SOLACE

Harry glares at Eggsy as he prepares their tea. “I don’t want a fuss.”

“No, Harry.” Eggsy places the cup in front of Harry and adds the correct amount of milk.

“It’s my birthday, not a national holiday.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. He puts Harry’s oatmeal in front of him and slaps his hand away when he reaches for the sugar. He adds two spoons of sugar and swipes the bowl out of reach.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is, anyway.”

“Don’t understand…bloody hell.” Eggsy puts jam on his toast and sits down. “Harry, you’re turning eighty. EIGHTY. That is a big deal.”

“It’s just a number.”

“Just a number my arse,” Eggsy gripes. “Love, you’ve survived so much. Years of being a Kingsman agent. Coming back from the dead. Losing an eye. A heart attack. Let’s celebrate the fact that you’re still here.”

“Well, you do make me sound quite remarkable,” Harry agrees, sitting up a bit straighter.

Eggsy grins. He stands up and drags his chair as close to Harry as he can get. The long legs are a bit too frail for him to sit on Harry’s lap now, but he can snuggle close any time he wants. “You ARE remarkable.” He runs a hand through Harry’s silver hair. “You are posh and handsome and brilliant, and I am the luckiest bloke in the world.”

“You still feel that way, even after almost twenty years of marriage?” Harry asks. “At the beginning I took care of you. Now…”

“Now you still take care of me. You make sure I eat right and keep my ties clean and get my speeches done on time.” Eggsy rubs his nose over Harry’s. “Couldn’t be Arthur without you. Couldn’t do anything without you.”

“it’s nice to know I’m still needed,” Harry says quietly. “Sometimes I don’t feel very useful.”

“Harry Hart.” Eggsy cups the wrinkled cheek in his hand. “I need you more than the air I breathe.”

“Quite dramatic, darling.” But Harry gives him a tender kiss. “No fuss.”

“I’ll stay home that day,” Eggsy suggests. “We’ll video call Merlin in the morning so he can make fun of you for being older than he is. We’ll have Daisy, Matt and the baby over for dinner that Saturday.”

“That sounds like just the right amount of fuss,” Harry says, and Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Now get moving, you have that meeting with R&D at half-nine and I know you haven’t read over the documents from Jordy yet.”

“I’m changing my password,” Eggsy grumbles as he drags his chair back to its place.

“Merlin will just help me break in again,” Harry reminds him cheerfully.

 

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Merlin says as soon as his face appears on the screen. “I do believe I see three new wrinkles.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t see anything at all…the glare from your bald head has quite obscured everything else,” Harry retorts.

“Really, Harry, that’s all ye can come up with?”

“I’m eighty. Excuse me if my mind isn’t as quick as it used to be.”

“Excuses excuses.” Merlin’s hazel eyes study him through the camera. “How are ye, Harry?”

Harry looks over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. Eggsy is cleaning up their breakfast and Harry hopes he cannot be overheard. “Fair,” he admits. “My knee has been bothering me, and I seem to get out of breath so quickly nowadays.”

“I understand completely,” Merlin replies. “I have Brennan from the village come out four days a week now, instead of three. There are some days I just cannae seem to finish the work around here.”

“I get it done, just slower,” Harry tells him. “I don’t tell Eggsy when I’m tired, because he fusses. Good Lord, does he fuss.”

“The boy loves ye, Harry.”

“He’s fifty-two, Hamish. He’s no longer a boy.”

“He will always be a boy to me,” Merlin says, and Harry has to smile. “As I was saying, he loves ye, and he will fuss over ye as long as he is able to do it.”

“I know. And I love him for it.” Harry sighs. “So…what have you been up to?”

“I’ve been devoting most of my time to the fundraiser for the village school, helping with publicity and the like. It’s hard work but I enjoy it.”

“That little town is lucky to have you, Hamish.”

“Yes, they are,” Merlin replies, and Harry laughs.

 

“Happy birthday, Uncle Harry.” Daisy hugs him as soon as she gets in the door. “It’s so good to see you. How have you been feeling? How is your heart?”

“Relax, Doctor. Let your family in the door,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Matthew.” He hugs his brother-in-law. “And there’s the darling little man!” Eggsy doesn’t even hug his sister, just grabs the baby from her husband as soon as he’s able. “Did you miss your Uncle Eggsy, Destan?”

“Eggsy, he’s seven months old. He barely misses us,” Daisy says.

“He knows me. He misses me. See?” Eggsy blows a raspberry on Destan’s chubby cheek. 

“Mama mama mama,” Destan says, patting Eggsy’s cheek. Everyone laughs at the look on Eggsy’s face.

“Dinner is ready whenever you are,” Harry tells them. “We’ve ordered in from my favorite restaurant…I apologize that it’s not homemade.”

“Please,” Daisy scoffs, making a beeline for the kitchen. “Any time we eat somewhere outside the house is like eating at a restaurant.”

“I’m not serving you,” Eggsy tells her as he bounces Destan in his arms.

“I don’t want you to. You’d probably spit in my food.”

“Lovely how the children get along, isn’t it?” Harry says to Matthew. Matthew simply rolls his eyes. He’s a simple man whose family are a lot more sedate and well-behaved than Eggsy and Daisy could ever dream of being. He worships the ground Daisy walks on, however, and Harry cannot wish for anything more. “Beer, Matthew?”

“Yes, thanks,” he says. “Daisy’s driving anyway.”

“Sit DOWN, Harry. For Christ’s sake, this is your birthday dinner.” Eggsy carefully shoves Harry into a chair. “Got it covered.”

Daisy drags the highchair from its corner in the kitchen and gets her son situated. Harry and Eggsy have babysat more than once, and their house is now full of baby items and toys. Daisy gets a container of baby cereal from their diaper bag and quickly mixes it together along with some banana. “Thank you for dinner,” she says. “We’re happy to celebrate your birthday with you, Uncle Harry.”

“And we love having you, my dear,” Harry says softly, watching the little family seated across the table. Matthew is a hands-on father, eating his food rather quickly so he can watch after Destan and Daisy can focus on her own plate. “You know I consider the two of you to be my family.”

Eggsy reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Getting all sappy in your old age?”

“You can only dream to look as good as I do at eighty,” Harry tells him.

“Damn straight. Handsomest bloke on the entire planet.” Eggsy kisses his hand.

“Ugh…it never stops with you two!” Daisy rolls her eyes dramatically. “Haven’t you outgrown it yet?”

“Never.” Harry gives Eggsy a warm look.

“Well, speaking of romantic overtures,” Matthew says, and Daisy groans.

“I thought we were going to wait!”

“If you had your way they’d find out at the hospital,” her husband snaps.

“Find out what at the hospital?” Harry gasps. Eggsy slowly rises to his feet. “Are you all right, dear girl?”

“Daisy, what’s going on?” Eggsy demands.

“Jesus, Matthew, see what you’ve started?” Daisy sighs. “Sit DOWN, Eggsy, I’m fine. We…I…Destan is going to be a big brother.”

Harry and Eggsy stare at her. “You’re joking.”

“Would I joke about this?” Daisy asks.

“I…oh my,” Harry says weakly. “I must admit I am not very familiar with the female reproductive system, but…Destan…”

“Oh, it’s possible, and it happened.” Daisy points her fork at her husband. “Blame him and his superhero sperm.”

“Daisy!” Matthew says, turning red.

Harry pulls himself to his feet and goes to Daisy. “Congratulations, my girl.” He cups her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. “You are a wonderful mother, and this is a very lucky child. As is this one.” He kisses Destan’s head as well.

“Hawwy.” Destan looks up and slaps him on the stomach.

“Did you hear that?” Matthew says in surprise.

“No. Noooo,” Eggsy moans. “He is NOT saying your name first.”

“I believe he just did.” Harry beams with pleasure as he shakes Matthew’s hand.

 

That evening Eggsy crawls into bed first propping himself against the headboard and watching Harry putter about the bedroom. His steps are slower and closer together, but he stands quite tall for a man his age. His hair is silver, his face wrinkled, but he is every inch the posh gentleman Eggsy met outside the police station decades before. “I love you,” he says suddenly, and Harry turns to look at him.

“What was that for?”

“I need a reason to tell my fit silver fox husband I love him?” Eggsy asks.

Harry can’t hide the smile. “Of course not.”

Harry goes into the en suite and Eggsy slides down in the bed. He flips the covers back, plumps Harry pillows, and curls up to face the empty side of the bed. When Harry gets in Eggsy helps him get situated before laying with his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Tonight was nice.”

“It was. You are very lucky to have the family you do, Eggsy.”

“Yeah. Just glad I could help her…God knows how she would have ended up without you saving me that day.”

“Me?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, Haz. You saved me outside the station. I came to Kingsman, was able to help her with school and all. If it weren’t for you…”

“Nonsense, darling.” But Harry kisses his head. “If we are going down that road, if it weren’t for you…I would probably be dead long before this. You are my reason for living…you’ve saved me in so many ways.”

“Harry.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s shoulder for a long moment. “Best thing I ever did was ask you to marry me.”

“It was definitely one of your more shining moments,” Harry says, his voice a bit hoarse as well.

“I’m going to love you forever and ever,” Eggsy tells him. He knows he sounds like a romantic fool, but he doesn’t care. “You’re tattooed on my heart, Harry…no one can ever take you out of there.”

“Well…THAT’S a mental image,” Harry says wryly and Eggsy chuckles. “I’m a better man because of you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“And I’m a GOOD man because of you, Harry Hart.” Eggsy kisses him, a long sweet kiss that ends with a sigh.

“Good night, darling.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“Good night, Harry.” Eggsy turns on his side, rutting a bit until the length of his back is pressed against Harry’s side. The pressure of Eggsy on Harry’s chest makes it difficult for him to breathe in the night, and Eggsy is perfectly happy lining himself up against Harry in this way. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

The alarm goes off far too early the next morning. It’s Sunday, and normally they sleep in, but they’re supposed to meet Percival for brunch and Harry needs extra time to get ready. Eggsy groans, slaps the alarm, and throws his covers back. “Fuck…feels like we just went to bed.” He sits up and stretches, yawning big. “C’mon, Haz…ain’t no time for laying around today. You can nap later.” Eggsy gets up and slides his feet into his slippers. He rubs at his eyes as he goes around the bed, poking at Harry’s foot. “Let’s go.” Eggsy goes into the en suite, relieves himself, and quickly brushes his teeth. When he comes back into the bedroom Harry is still under the covers. “Babe. Come on. You’re gonna regret it when you have to hurry later.” He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed at Harry’s side. “Harry.” He shakes Harry but Harry doesn’t stir. Eggsy’s heart stutters when he realizes Harry isn’t moving at all. “Harry. Harry.” Eggsy’s chin wobbles as he reaches up to run a hand through Harry’s hair. His forehead is cool, cooler than normal. “Babe…Haz…” The words catch in his throat, and his hand shakes as he reaches for the side of Harry’s neck. “Harry…oh fuck, Harry.” Eggsy slides to the floor by the bed, laying his head on the chest that no longer moves up and down with each breath. “Harry…oh fuck Harry I love you…I love you so much.”

Eggsy’s not sure how long he lays there and cries. He talks to Harry, telling him how grateful he is for every moment they had together, how much he appreciates every little thing Harry’s ever done for him. He promises to continue making Harry proud, and that he will lead Kingsman in a way that honors Harry. He finally sits down on the floor, his head leaning against the bed. He then crawls around the bed, gets his phone from the nightstand, and starts making phone calls. Daisy. Percival. Jordy. And then the hardest call of all.

 

He’s not surprised at how quickly Merlin comes knocking at their door. HIS door, he realizes. It’s not Harry’s door any longer. “Hello, lad.” Merlin stares up at him from the wheelchair, his beautiful eyes red-rimmed and swollen.

“Hello, Merlin.” He helps Merlin wheel through the door and closes it. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Shut up, Eggsy,” Merlin snaps. “Like the hounds of hell could have kept me away.”

“I…”

“Get down here before I make ye get down here.” Eggsy collapses to the ground, burying his head in Merlin’s lap. “That’s my good lad. Let it out with me, Eggsy, because there is no one else on God’s green earth who loved that man more than we did.”

Eggsy lets himself go, lets himself mourn in the safety of Merlin’s loving presence. Starting the next day, at the funeral, he will have to stand tall and be a Kingsman. Now, however, he can be a man…the man who lost his husband and whose grief feels neverending.


	23. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has absolutely no fear when it comes to flying high. Harry doesn't feel the same, and Eggsy has never noticed.
> 
> This takes place over nondescript points in their relationship, probably within the first ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: General  
> TAGS: Fluff, romance, fear of heights

SKYFALL

“So you’re telling me you LIKED jumping out of a plane?” Harry stares at Eggsy in astonishment.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it wasn’t on my list of favorite things ever, and I was real distracted by trying to comfort Roxy, and then trying to get us all down safely…and then I was sorta worried about not having a parachute and not splattering to the ground in a million pieces, but yeah. It weren’t too bad.” Eggsy smiles faintly at the memory. “Although Merlin is damn lucky he don’t got legs anymore, because if he did, I’d be kicking him. Made us think someone didn’t have a parachute. What the actual fuck, Harry?”

“He’s a bit of a sadist,” Harry remarks. Eggsy grumbles a bit as he rolls over to turn off the light. “Well, from what I heard, darling, you were remarkable that day. You really tried to bring everyone together to work as a team. I was very proud of you when Merlin showed me the footage.”

“Really?” Eggsy snuggles close, sighing happily as he places his cheek over Harry’s heart.

“Yes, my boy, really.”

 

“Did you know you can zipline from a giant slot machine?” Eggsy asks as he sits on the corner of Harry’s desk. “Eleven stories high. Five blocks long. You get to fly like fucking Superman, Harry!”

“Your mission is in California, Eggsy, NOT Las Vegas.” Harry glares at him. 

“C’mon, Arthur,” Eggsy says cajolingly. “Didn’t I do good on my last mission? Los Angeles to Vegas is like a four-hour drive. I can make it in two and a half.”

“NO, Galahad,” Harry snaps. “I will not indulge you in this…ridiculousness, just so you can fly around Las Vegas on a wire.”

“You could come with me!” Eggsy says suddenly. “You don’t wanna zipline, fine, but they got that Stratosphere place with a roller coaster on top! And there’s a restaurant that like revolves or something, gives you a view of the Strip. Wouldn’t that be romantic?”

“I appreciate the thought, Eggsy, but no. Go to California and come home safe.” Harry kisses his forehead.

 

“Toronto’s pretty amazing, Harry,” Eggsy says, carefully folding his shirts and placing them in his bag. “Went up in the Space Needle today.”

“CN Tower,” Harry says absently, watching through Eggsy’s glasses. “Darling, those will wrinkle.”

“They’re dirty, I don’t care,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He waits for a moment but is answered with silence. “Quite clenching your jaw, Harry…I can hear your teeth grinding.”

“You should take care of your clothing,” Harry says finally, and Eggsy laughs.

“I love you, idiot.”

“And I love you, even if you do these things just to vex me.”

“Yeah. Vexing you. Number one priority for me,” Eggsy says with a chuckle.

“And did you enjoy your jaunt up the Tower?”

“Yes.” Eggsy cannot keep the grin off his face. “Bloody spectacular, Harry! I got to do the EdgeWalk…they put you in this suit and harness and hook you to this like safety rail trolley thing. You walk around and can even lean off backwards…over three hundred fifty meters up! I about shit myself but it was unbelievable.”

“Yes, anything that might cause you to soil your trousers is worth doing,” Harry says wryly.

“Oh, you old spoilsport. You would have loved it. You like dangerous things.”

“I like you, and you are QUITE dangerous enough.”

 

“So, Merlin.” Eggsy wriggles around a bit and gets comfortable, peering over the edge of the rooftop, rifle at the ready. “I have a question.”

“Oh, please ask away, lad. It is nae like I have three missions to run, as well as the preparations required to get Harry to sign off on my budget for next year.”

“Are you ever capable of anything but a smart-arse answer?”

“I’m afraid not. My highest scores as a recruit were in Witty Repartee.”

“I love you, you snarky bastard,” Eggsy snickers. 

“I have a few moments, Galahad. Ask your question.”

“Was thinking about our anniversary.”

“Oh, Galahad…how romantic. I prefer white wine to red, and regular cotton sheets instead of silk or satin.”

“Merlin! Fuck off or I’m gonna give myself away,” Eggsy says, laughing so hard he’s afraid he’ll fall off the roof. “Was thinking maybe we could get Arthur to take some time off?”

“It is nae out of the question. What are ye proposing?”

“New York City. We can do that touristy stuff like the Statue of Liberty…but then maybe a carriage ride through Central Park…a fancy dinner…romantic walk around the top of the Empire State Building.”

“That all sounds quite lovely, lad, except for the last bit.”

“The Empire State Building? Yeah, I know ya take a chance with weather and all, but…”

“Nae, Galahad. It is nae because of that…but because of what it is.”

“It’s a building,” Eggsy says slowly. “Merlin, have you been compromised?”

“Nae, foolish boy,” Merlin scoffs. “It is a very tall building and Harry hates heights.”

“No he don’t,” Eggsy retorts.

“Yes, he does, lad. I think I would know. I’m the one that had to talk him off the plane during training.”

“But…but we been places,” Eggsy says indignantly. He stiffens. “Target in place.” He aims and lets three shots fly in quick succession and then begins to pack his things. “London Eye. The Eiffel Tower, for fuck’s sake.”

“Did he seem like he was enjoying himself?”

“Well, on the Eiffel Tower, he stayed close to the elevator and didn’t come look over the edge,” Eggsy realizes. “And on the Eye we pretty much just snogged the entire ride.”

“Exactly. And why did he go to both of those places?”

“Because I asked him to,” Eggsy realizes. He doesn’t speak again until he’s at the rendezvous point. “Merlin, I don’t deserve him.”

“Probably not,” Merlin says, terminating the connection.

 

“Good morning, sexy.” 

Harry tries to open his eyes as warm lips press to his chest. “Mmm?”

“That’s okay…you don’t gotta do nothing but lay here.” A gentle hand follows the warm lips, drawing soft lines over Harry’s skin. “Happy anniversary, Harry.”

“Happy anniversary, my darling boy.” Harry tugs him up for a kiss. When his eyes fully open he sees a tray on the nightstand. “What is all this?”

“Breakfast,” Eggsy tells him. “Made it myself. Then we’re gonna snuggle here for a while…Merlin has ordered Arthur and Galahad to take a day off today. When we finally get up and shower, we’re doing whatever you want. Wherever you want to eat, wherever you want to go. All up to you.”

“But that’s not fair,” Harry protests. “It’s OUR anniversary.”

“Harry, I’ve come to realize that you put my happiness before your own ALL the time. And that needs to change, starting today. What would make me happiest is to make YOU happy.”

“All right. I assure you, Eggsy, that making you happy is no hardship.”

“I know, or ya wouldn’t do it.” Eggsy smiles at him. “I love you, Harry.”

“And I love you, my dearest boy.”


	24. Never Say Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the "Thunderball" chapter, written for no reason other than to make myself happy. Just as I don't see "Never Say Never Again" as a 'real' Bond movie, I don't see this as a real chapter of this story.
> 
> This chapter is not only Hartwin, but Merwin as well. If Merwin is not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it, as it has absolutely nothing to do with the timeline of the story.
> 
> An alternate ending to "Thunderball," where Harry and Merlin punish Eggsy for his disobedience on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING - Explicit
> 
> TAGS - Merlin/Eggsy Unwin, desk sex, sex toys, spanking
> 
> Note - If you do decide to read this chapter, you MIGHT want to reread "Thunderball," just to refresh your memory :)

NEVER SAY NEVER AGAIN

If this is what arguing with the man you love is like, Eggsy never wants to do it again. He’s torn between absolute fury and the need to crawl onto Harry’s lap and apologize for worrying him. Arguing with the man you love who is also your boss is even worse. The blind fury in Harry’s words washes over Eggsy and makes him feel smaller and smaller, even as Eggsy does his best to keep up a good angry front.

“Permission to speak to you as Harry Hart,” Eggsy finally hisses. Harry nods and Eggsy sees Merlin stop the recording of their conversation. “I wasn’t killed. And it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Because you can predict your own death?” Harry growls. “Please let me know when you see that happening, because I’d really rather not watch it when it occurs.”

“Trust me, bruv, it ain’t no walk in the park watchin’ someone die.”

“That is completely different.” Harry waves his hand in the air and Eggsy stares at him indignantly.

“Is it? Oh yeah, it is, because unlike THIS, I had to watch you die without ever telling you how I felt about you. Angry words were the last words between us, and I watched you fucking DIE.” A muscle twitches in Harry’s jaw and Eggsy swallows down tears. “And if my safety bothers ya so much, perhaps you shouldn’t be watching my missions.”

“I am Arthur. I watch missions as much as I can, and you know it. It’s part of my job. Just as obeying your handler and completing your assignment is part of YOUR job.”

Eggsy looks at Harry. He is tall and strong and beautiful, and at this particular moment in time, he is not Harry Hart. He is Arthur, and Eggsy has to respect that. He’s also a bit turned on, if Eggsy’s being honest with himself. He loves when Harry gets all powerful and domineering. Eggsy blushes a bit and tries to shift his legs to hide his erection. “Yes, Arthur,” Eggsy says finally, bowing his head a bit. “I apologize to you, and to Merlin. I was just trying to get something more…go the extra mile. I should have listened to my handler.”

“Apology accepted, lad,” Merlin says quietly.

“Apology accepted as well, but you’re not getting out of this with a simple apology.” Harry goes to his desk.

“I’ll take whatever punishment ya wish to give me, Arthur. Understand if it has to go to the Table…”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Harry pushes a button at the side of his desk and Eggsy hears the lock click on the door. “Hamish, do you wish to participate in this punishment?”

“Nae, I believe I will sit over here and watch.” Merlin wheels himself to a very comfortable armchair at the side of Harry’s office and easily transfers from the wheelchair to the cushioned seat. 

“Very well. Come here, Eggsy.” Harry actually snaps his fingers and Eggsy slowly approaches. “Undress.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Undress.”

Eggsy studies Harry for a long moment. His eye is dark as it roams over Eggsy’s body. Eggsy shivers, knowing this is one punishment he just might enjoy. “Yes, Harry.” He takes off his jacket and carefully hangs it up in the tiny closet. He then undoes his cufflinks and tie, carefully sliding them into the pockets of his trousers. He starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Slower,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy obeys. He doesn’t have to look at Merlin; he can feel the hazel gaze running over him.

Eggsy slips out of his shirt and hangs it up as well before turning his back on Harry. He slowly bends over and unties his shoes. “Very nice,” Harry comments. Eggsy tucks his socks into his shoes and hides them under Harry’s desk. He then stands up and focuses on Merlin. “Continue,” Harry says behind him. Eggsy’s gaze never leaves Merlin’s face as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his trouser button. Merlin’s face is impassive but his eyes continuously wander over Eggsy’s body. “Pants as well,” Harry orders.

Eggsy folds his trousers over a chair before slowly working his pants down his legs. He kicks them back under Harry’s desk near his shoes. His dick is painfully hard, standing up proudly against his stomach. “Very nice,” Merlin whispers, palming himself through his trousers. Merlin chuckles a bit and Eggsy realizes he’s been licking his lips as Merlin watches him.

“Come here, darling.” Harry stacks some papers and moves things off his desk until a large space is cleared. Eggsy obediently walks over to stand before him. “You were quite naughty.”

“I know.” Eggsy’s head droops and he studies his own bare feet. He feels Harry’s hand stroke through his hair and he leans into the touch. Suddenly his head is yanked back up by the fist in his hair.

“We need to make sure you don’t allow it to happen again.” Harry pulls him in for a brutal kiss.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy gasps.

Harry nips at his bottom lip before releasing him. “Over the desk you go…and do realize whatever mess you make you will be cleaning up.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans, carefully arranging his hard cock under him as he lays down.

“Spread your legs a bit.” Harry nudges one of Eggsy’s feet with his shoe until he has Eggsy where he wants him. “Lovely…so lovely…eyes on Hamish, my boy.”

Eggsy dutifully looks over at Merlin, whose legs are also spread. He keeps one hand on his groin, occasionally pressing down with his palm. Eggsy can’t help but close his eyes as Harry’s hand starts to rub over his arse cheek, occasionally squeezing hard. “Ye heard Harry, lad,” Merlin snaps. “Eyes open.” 

Eggsy moans and opens his eyes. His eyes widen as Harry’s hand comes down hard on his arse. “Fuck!” He cries out.

“Shh,” Harry says soothingly before spanking the other cheek.

Eggsy’s almost embarrassed at how turned on he is. His erection is trapped between his body and the desk, and he can’t help but wriggle a bit between spanks. “I’m nae sure how much of a punishment this is, Harry,” Merlin observes. “Your boy seems to be enjoying it.”

“Really?” Eggsy feels Harry step back. “Well, then. Another tactic, perhaps.” Eggsy hears a drawer open. “Spread your legs…wait.” Two other drawers open. “Feet up.” Harry guides Eggsy’s feet until his toes are hooked on the edge of two drawers, pushing his arse up into the air a bit. “Perfect,” Harry coos. A lube-slicked finger starts to probe at his entrance and Eggsy shudders.

“Look at me, Eggsy,” Merlin says, and Eggsy forces himself to look up. He whines as he sees that Merlin has opened his trousers and now has his large prick in his hand. Eggsy can’t help it. He licks his lips and whimpers.

“Yes, Hamish is rather well-endowed, isn’t he?” Harry says, and Eggsy can’t tell if he’s jealous or impressed. Two fingers slide in and Eggsy stops thinking altogether. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Harry, please.”

“My sweet little cockslut,” Harry hisses in Eggsy’s ear. “I don’t think you deserve my cock, though, not today.” 

Something else starts to press at Eggsy’s entrance and he stiffens. “What…”

“Relax, my boy.” Harry keeps one hand at the small of Eggsy’s back as he pushes the toy inside. “Good…look at that…Hamish, I wish you could see how well my little tart is taking this.”

“I have quite a lovely view from here,” Merlin replies. “His eyes are wide and bright, cheeks red. I almost wish I could come over and take advantage of that pretty mouth.”

“You could,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

Harry and Merlin both laugh. “Trollop.” Harry spanks him again. He continues to work the toy in and out until Eggsy actually starts begging.

“Please, Harry, please fuck me…don’t want a toy, want YOU…”

“You want me?” The toy stops moving, pressed in to the hilt. “How?”

“Want your dick, fuck, want it so bad…want you to fuck me hard, right here on the desk, right here with Merlin watching,” Eggsy almost sobs. 

“And what have you done to deserve that? You disobeyed.”

“I…I’m real sorry. I was only disobeying trying to get something good for Merlin. Didn’t…wasn’t trying to be a pompous tit about it, swear down…just…won’t do it again, will do whatever you say, whatever Merlin says…”

“What do you think, Hamish?” Harry asks. “Does he sound sincere?”

“Well, I do think he’ll say whatever he can to get a dick up his arse,” Merlin muses. “But he does look quite desperate.”

“Very well.” Eggsy hears the click of Harry’s belt, and the whisper of his zipper. He then hears the lube open and the smacking sound of Harry’s hand working over his cock. Then the toy is slowly removed and Harry’s prick starts to take its place.

“Fuck yes…yes, Harry…” Eggsy’s hands scrabble for purchase on the slick surface of the desk.

“Your body…” Harry’s hands clench at his waist. “You’re fucking pulling me in, you naughty little monster…”

Eggsy tries to push back to meet him but the angle is wrong. “Please, Harry…” He wiggles about a bit until Harry gets the idea.

“Feet down to the ground, my boy,” Harry says, helping him to stand flat on the floor. Harry sinks in deeper and they both groan. “Hands all the way up to the edge of the desk.” Eggsy stretches as far as he can and just barely reaches the end of the desk. He holds on for dear life as Harry starts to fuck him, hard thrusts of his hips shoving Eggsy back and forth on the desk. Eggsy makes himself look at Merlin, who is biting his bottom lip as he strokes his cock. “I’m going to come soon,” Harry tells him, fingernails sliding down Eggsy’s sweaty back. “I didn’t use a condom, and my spend will be sliding down your thighs.”

“Harry!” Eggsy whines.

Harry fists one hand in Eggsy’s hair and grabs his hip with the other. He pants as he pistons in and out of Eggsy, finally coming with a shout. His entire body is pressed against Eggsy’s and Eggsy whimpers as he feels Harry spasm inside of him. “Yes,” Harry whispers, hips jutting forward one last time. He slowly pulls out of Eggsy but keeps him pressed down on the desk. “I know you made a mess, my horny boy. You will lick my desk clean, and then you will continue with your punishment.”

“There’s more?” Eggsy asks weakly, but he slowly stands up. There is a small puddle of precome marring the surface of Harry’s desk, and Eggsy dutifully leans down to lick it clean.

“Christ,” Merlin moans. 

“I am not the only one you disobeyed. You will take care of Merlin now,” Harry says in Eggsy’s ear. “Come along.” Eggsy stumbles after Harry and stands in front of Merlin. Harry helps him stand up and works his trousers and pants down to just above the top of his artificial legs. Harry then helps Merlin sit back down. “You know what you have to do.” Harry squeezes a few drops of lube onto Merlin’s large cock and holds it still.

Eggsy’s legs are weak but he somehow manages to straddle Merlin’s lap. He lowers himself down and is surprised at how easily Merlin slides inside. He’s large, but Eggsy’s arse is still full of Harry’s come. “Fucking hell how are ye still so tight, lad?” Merlin groans.

Eggsy doesn’t answer. He simply moves up and down on Merlin, hands grasping at Merlin’s broad shoulders. “That’s right…ride him…take him…show how sorry you are,” Harry whispers in his ear.

It doesn’t take long. Merlin leans up, pushes in deeper, and bites Eggsy’s naked shoulder as he comes. “Good lad…very good…” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy whimpers, his cock hard and throbbing. “Please…”

“Please what…what is it, my love?” Harry whispers in his ear. His bare chest presses against Eggsy’s naked back.

His bare chest?

 

Eggsy gasps, eyes fluttering open. He’s not on Merlin’s lap. He’s in bed. With Harry. His bed, in his flat. Harry is clad in only his pajama bottoms, his body lined up perfectly behind Eggsy. Eggsy isn’t naked. He’s in his pants, his normal attire for bed. “Are you all right, darling?” Harry’s hand slides down Eggsy’s chest. “Oh. Good morning.” He fondles Eggsy’s hard cock through his pants. “Isn’t that lovely.”

“Just…you know…morning wood.” Eggsy buries his face in his pillow.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, dearest. I don’t know that I can rise to the occasion, but I can take care of it in other ways, if you like.”

“No!” Eggsy says immediately, still horrified by the presence of Merlin in his dream. “That…that ain’t necessary.” Merlin. Since when did he want to be fucked by Merlin? Since when did he want Harry to spank him?

“Are you sure you’re all right? You were talking in your sleep, kept saying, ‘please, Harry, please.’ You woke me.”

“I’m sorry. And yeah, I’m fine. Just…just was thinking about yesterday and all that…guess I was maybe asking you to forgive me? Dream isn’t quite clear,” Eggsy lies. He turns around to face Harry. “Still feel like a bit of a prat about it.”

“Don’t. We both said and did things we’re not proud of.” Harry pulls Eggsy close. 

“It won’t never happen again, Harry, swear down.”

“Never say never, my love.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Since we are at your flat, you are responsible for breakfast.”

“Toast and jam it is!” Eggsy stretches and sits up.

“Or perhaps we can have brunch at that café on the corner,” Harry adds. Eggsy chuckles and leans down for a kiss. 

“Let’s take a shower. Just big enough for two.” Eggsy hops out of bed and heads for the loo, hoping that this is the last time Merlin shows up in his dreams.

But, as Harry said, one can never say never.


	25. Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end. Thank you to everyone for coming along on this ride I created to challenge myself a bit. I appreciate all your comments and feedback, and you can find me on tumblr @ zebraljb.
> 
> Harry and Eggsy both have insecurities about their newfound relationship. Takes place perhaps 3-5 months after they start dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit
> 
> TAGS: Dreams, anxieties, fluff

“Good morning, Merlin.” Eggsy carefully balances the cup holder as he enters Merlin’s office. “Brought you a caramel cappuccino.”

“Very thoughtful of ye, lad.” Merlin tries not to look impressed but Eggsy notices the way his eyes light up. “What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t bring my mate a cup of coffee?” Eggsy puts the carrier on Merlin’s desk and waits.

“Be seated, Eggsy.” Merlin eagerly reaches for his cup. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but it is rarely without a price.”

“I’m hurt, Merlin…hurt, I tell ya. Wounded.” Eggsy dramatically places his hand over his heart. Merlin simply raises his eyebrows. “Okay. So…ya know me and Harry are…a thing now.” Eggsy can’t keep the smile off his face. He and Harry are a THING. As in he and Harry are now “EggsyandHarry.” Because they’re a THING.

“Yes, Eggsy, I am aware,” Merlin says dryly. “Who do ye think has had to sit and listen to Harry have an existential crisis every time ye walk into a room?”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Sorry. I just…” Eggsy huffs out a breath. “We been together a few months now, and I was thinking maybe me and Harry…we…maybe we could go away for a few days. Like a weekend, nothing more.”

Merlin removes his glasses. “Are ye asking me for permission to take Arthur from Kingsman for a romantic getaway?”

“Uh, yes?” Eggsy says timidly.

Merlin stares at him for a long moment. “I need ye to go to Brussels on Thursday.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Ye will meet with the mark and retrieve the tech. Ye will bring yourself and the tech back to me unharmed.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Ye will complete your report and have it on my desk within two hours of your return.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy repeats obediently. Merlin studies him. Eggsy smiles politely and sits up straighter. 

“Fine. Ye may go. But ye will not leave the country. Find a bed and breakfast somewhere, or a hotel, or whatever your filthy little mind desires.”

Eggsy’s up like a shot. “Thanks, Merlin. Yer fuckin’ aces.” He comes around the desk, kisses the top of Merlin’s head, and hurries out of the office.

 

“Dinnae forget, ye meet with Gareth Mallory for dinner on Thursday.” Merlin looks over his glasses at Harry. “And no excuses this time.”

“I hate business dinners,” Harry grumbles, stalking around Merlin’s office. “They’re just…boring.”

“I tried scheduling business lunches, Harry, but ye found a reason to cancel almost every time. I thought ye liked Mallory.”

“I do. He just makes me nervous. The man took a bullet and kept on shooting.”

“Ye took a bullet and came back from the dead, you idiot,” Merlin snaps. 

“He just seems so much more suited for the job than I,” Harry admits with a sigh. He stands by the window and gazes out on the meadow behind the building.

“Christ…I know they took your eye, dinnae realize they took your balls as well.” Harry turns to glare at his best friend. “Come on, Harry.”

Harry brightens at an idea that’s just popped into his head. “Perhaps I should bring another knight along. It wouldn’t hurt to…”

“Excellent idea. I do believe Percival is free.”

“Well, no…” Harry clears his throat. “I believe the phrase Eggsy uses is ‘resting bitch face’? Percival’s resting bitch face is, well, bitchy. Mallory would probably lose his appetite.”

Merlin chuckles. “Aye, perhaps.”

“Why not Eggsy?” Harry asks innocently. “He’s a new agent, it might do him good to…”

“Ye are NOT taking Agent Galahad along to a meeting with the head of MI-6, Arthur.” Merlin glares at him. “Neither agency would live through it.”

“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says indignantly. “Agent Galahad will…”

“Agent Galahad will be in Brussels on Thursday, so it’s a moot point, Arthur.”

“Bollocks,” Harry sighs. “Very well, I suppose I will go to dinner with Mallory.”

“Yes, ye well. And if ye are a very good boy, I might just have a treat for ye.”

Harry gives him an odd look. “A treat.”

“Yes. Agent Galahad has requested that I give the two of ye a few days off. He wishes to take ye away on for a romantic rendezvous.” Merlin shakes his head. “When I took up residence in a soap opera, I will never know.”

“Oh.” Harry clears his throat and he can feel his face turning pink. “Well. That is…that is quite thoughtful of him.”

“Quite.” Merlin is obviously amused.

“Hamish, what the fuck am I thinking?” Harry actually buries his face in his hands. “I agreed to date a man almost three decades my junior. A beautiful, vibrant, brilliant young man. What is WRONG with me? What is wrong with HIM?”

“Harry.” Merlin wheels himself around the desk. “I had to listen to ye go on about him for MONTHS. And, along with that, I had to watch him follow ye like a puppy and hang on your every word. Trust me when I tell ye that everything ye feel for him…he feels exactly the same.”

“He could have so much more,” Harry whispers, a thought that has kept him awake more than one night since they’d started their relationship. “And I…someone MY age, getting involved with someone like him? It’s practically obscene.”

“To whom? You? The pompous twats ye grew up around? Harry, ye are allowed to be happy.” Merlin actually puts a hand on his knee. “We’ve been through too much, you and I…we’ve both been given a second lease on life.” Merlin’s eyes flick down to his artificial legs and up to Harry’s missing eye. “Why waste it?”

 

“Is it okay?” Eggsy asks anxiously as they get out of the car. He bites his bottom lip. He so wants this to go well. They’ve been doing things like eating out or staying in, sometimes spending hours on the sofa in front of the telly, other times spending hours in bed. But this is the first time they’ve gone out of their way to spend time together. “Pictures looked nice online. If ya don’t like it, we can just go back into the city and…”

“Relax, my boy,” Harry says, putting an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and pulling him close. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much for thinking of it.”

“Know it’s just the weekend, but it’s gonna be nice to leave Arthur and Galahad back at HQ, don’t you think?” Eggsy grabs their bags from the boot and brings them to the front door of the tiny cottage. 

“That is ALMOST my favorite part,” Harry comments as Eggsy enters the security code for the lock.

“Almost?”

“Yes.” Harry follows Eggsy inside and closes the door. “My favorite part is that I can do this whenever I want.” He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Eggsy practically melts into the kiss. He can’t help it. He stands on tiptoe and wraps himself around Harry. “Mmm…yeah. Ya got my full permission to definitely do that whenever you want,” he says when Harry lets him up for air.

Harry kisses his forehead. “Let’s look around, shall we?” He takes Eggsy’s hand as they walk down the tiny hallway. “The kitchen. Seems well-stocked.” Harry opens and closes a few cupboards and looks into the refrigerator. “If you’d be so kind, Eggsy, the food is still in the cooler and basket in the car.”

“Could wait, right?” Eggsy leans back against the counter and looks at Harry meaningfully.

“So can we,” Harry says. “We have all night.”

“Oh. Right. I’ll just…” Eggsy motions to the front door, his face bright red. _Way to go, Unwin. Your first getaway as a couple and you’re acting like you only think with your dick._

“Eggsy.” Harry grabs his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling. I’m the one who should be embarrassed. If we go upstairs now…I don’t know what I’ll be able to do with you later.” Harry sighs and studies their fingers. “One of the disappointments of being old, I suppose.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in surprise. “You ain’t old.”

“I’m afraid I am.”

“Not to me. You’re perfect.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Lemme get the stuff from the car, okay? I am getting pretty hungry. Be back in a mo.” He kisses Harry again and hurries out to the car. 

He brings the large basket first and then the cooler. Harry starts working on emptying the cooler while Eggsy lines up the other items on the counter. “Thank you, dear boy.” Harry gives him one of his beautiful smiles and Eggsy’s knees actually wobble. He is so gone over this man. “Fish tonight, I think, and chicken tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy says, although he’d probably eat dirt with a side of mud if Harry made it. “Fish…you want this?” He holds up the bottle of white wine.

“No, my dear. A nice red will go well with the fish, and the white we’ll save for the chicken.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy finishes emptying the basket and puts it on the floor by the back door. “Sorry about that.”

“About what?” Harry asks absently, putting things in the refrigerator.

“I don’t know stuff. Stuff that you know.”

“What, like wine?” 

Eggsy slowly nods, scuffing his feet a bit. “Don’t know the posh stuff you know about food, don’t know a lot about politics, or history.” Eggsy sighs. “Still not quite sure what you’re doing with me, unless…”

“Eggsy Unwin.” Harry closes the refrigerator and quickly closes the distance between them. “I hope you are not insinuating that the only thing I want from you is a good time.” He frowns down at Eggsy, who squirms a bit. “I maybe old, and if you listen to Merlin, I’m far past my prime…but I’m fairly certain I could get ‘a good time’ just about anywhere. That’s not all I want from you. I want your beautiful body, true, but more important is your immense heart, your shining soul…your brilliant mind.” Harry gives him a gentle kiss. “Wine and manners and politics and history can all be learned. What I value about you most are the things that are an inherent part of you.”

“You really think all that about me, Harry?” Eggsy whispers.

“I do.” Harry trails a finger over his cheek. “I am incredibly lucky.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy says. “You’re fit, your smart, and you can cook. Win for me all around, I’d say.”

“Adorable,” Harry says, pinching his arse. “Now let’s get the rest of this put away so we can explore the rest of the house.”

 

“Harry!” Eggsy gasps. “Oh…fuck…fuck Harry…” His slender body writhes on top of Harry, delicious arse grinding down onto Harry’s cock with each snap of his hips.

“You feel so good…” Harry manages. He growls a bit as Eggsy’s fingernails drag down his chest. 

“You’re so big…fuck, Harry, so fucking deep…” Eggsy groans as he ripples his body, moving up and down as he digs his fingers into Harry’s skin. 

Harry rests his hands on Eggsy’s hips and guides him up and down, moving him faster, harder. “Like that, my boy?”

“Yes…yes, Harry, please…” Eggsy whines, his hard cock bobbing as he rides Harry’s prick.

“So beautiful…my beautiful boy…” 

They’ve been at this for what seems like hours. They’d undressed each other, mapped each other’s bodies with their tongues, taking the time they’ve never seemed to have before. Eggsy had climbed onto Harry before he could stop him, covering Harry with the condom and sliding down with an eagerness that Harry quickly took advantage of.

“Harry…touch me, Harry, please…wanna watch you get me off,” Eggsy begs, and Harry can only comply. His eyes stay glued to Eggsy’s face as he begins to stroke him, his own orgasm triggered by the way Eggsy throws his head back and bites his pink bottom lip as he comes.

“All right?” Harry asks, realizing he has Eggsy’s hips in a death grip.

“Yeah…m’fine…fuck m’fine,” Eggsy says with a lazy grin. He leans down to lay over Harry, Harry’s wilting cock still buried in his body.

“You’re laying in…”

“Don’t care,” Eggsy interrupts. He kisses Harry’s lips, his nose, his cheeks. He then puts his fingers on the eyepatch. “Can I?”

Harry still isn’t quite comfortable having Eggsy see him without the patch. He knows Eggsy accepts every part of him, but all it does is remind him of how broken he really is. “If…if you must.”

“I mustn’t, but I want to,” Eggsy whispers. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course. Go ahead.” Harry closes his eye and waits.

The eyepatch slides away from his head and he hears it drop to the bed next to his pillow. He then feels Eggsy’s lips gently press to the skin around the original site of his eye. “You…are the bravest…handsomest…smartest man I’ve ever met.” Eggsy punctuates his words with gentle kisses. “I am so damn lucky.”

“Hardly,” Harry snorts.

“Shut it.” Eggsy finally climbs off and Harry almost whimpers at the loss. “Lemme get us cleaned up, yeah?” He heads down the hall to the loo and quickly returns with a warm flannel. He wipes them clean and snuggles close. “This has been one of the best days ever.”

“It has,” Harry agrees. 

Eggsy turns on his side and pulls Harry’s arm around him. “Night, Harry.”

“Sweet dreams, my darling boy.”

 

Eggsy wishes he had his sunglasses, because the room is white. Like REALLY white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor, white bench in the middle of the room. Now that he really looks, he realizes the bench is the ONLY thing in the room. He blinks hard and looks around, trying to figure out where he is. If someone kidnapped him after the best sex of his life, he’s going to be really pissed off. 

“Hello, Eggsy.”

Eggsy stops and stares. And blinks some more. Because the bench was empty, and now it isn’t. A man is sitting on it, a man in his early thirties. A man with blondish brown hair and warm blue-green eyes. “Da?” Eggsy whispers, the lump in his throat threatening to cut off oxygen.

“Yeah…it’s me. Sit down for a mo.” Lee Unwin pats the bench.

“Is this…is this like in Harry Potter? Are we at Kings Cross Station, and there’s gonna be some sorta creepy monster baby under the bench?” He realizes he’s babbling and shuts up.

“I doubt it, son.”

Son. How can one word mean so much? Eggsy swallows hard, his eyes drinking in every inch of his father’s face. He knows this is a dream, knows it isn’t real. But it’s the most he’s ever going to get, and he’s going to pay attention. “I…hi, Da,” Eggsy says lamely.

“Hello, Eggsy.” Lee’s smile trembles a bit. “You’re a handsome lad, ain’t ya. Strong, too. Always knew you’d grow up to be a bit of a brawler.”

“You have no idea,” Eggsy says.

“Oh, I think I do,” Lee says with a wink. “Brave, right? Unselfish…always putting others before yourself.”

“I…I try,” Eggsy says. 

“You’re allowed,” Lee says, and Eggsy looks at him quizzically. “You’re allowed to love him.”

“I…oh.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “About that, Da…sorry…sorry if I disappointed ya that way.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Lee smiles and shakes his head. “You could never disappoint me.”

“Doubt it.” Eggsy’s eyes fill with tears and he tries to blink them away. “I’m a big fucking disappointment. I stole…I lied…I let men…”

“Eggsy,” Lee says firmly. He reaches out but doesn’t touch him. “You did what you had to do, and you could never disappoint me. You took care of your mother. I am very VERY proud of you.” Eggsy doesn’t care. He closes his eyes and allows the tears to slide down his face. “You’ve earned the right to be happy. And if Harry makes you happy, that’s all I could ask for.”

“You don’t think I’m wrong for him? Not good enough?”

“Of course not. If anything, he’s not good enough for you.”

“Fuck that, Harry’s the best,” Eggsy says automatically, and then winces. “Sorry.”

Lee’s smile is blinding. “You’re right. He is.” He leans forward and Eggsy dips his head. He feels a spark against his forehead and suddenly his body is filled with sunlight. “Be good, son.”

 

Harry wakes up and wonders why the roof is leaking. His bare chest is wet and he sleepily wipes it away. It’s then he realizes Eggsy’s face is on his chest and he’s crying, slow tears sliding down to puddle on Harry’s skin. “Thank you,” he hears Eggsy whisper.

“Shh, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He pulls Eggsy closer and places a kiss on the top of his head before falling back asleep.

 

Harry tries to get more comfortable, adjusting himself so his body is as flat to the ground as he can get it. He shoulders the rifle and aims at the target, wincing as the shot veers a bit to the right. “Fucking eye,” he grumbles, wiggling a bit on the ground.

“You always told me that there ain’t no excuse for missing a shot except for an error on the part of the shooter.”

Harry rolls over and blinks up at the person standing over him. He gapes and slowly stands up. “Lee?”

“Hello, Galahad, sir.” Lee Unwin stands before him in his field armor, mask in his hand. 

“My God,” Harry whispers. “I…you…”

“I think you’re doing pretty well.” Lee motions at the target. “Ain’t been that long, right? And you’re not doing much field work.”

“True,” Harry admits. “I can do so much more as Arthur.”

“Even though ya hate it sometimes,” Lee says, and Harry nods. “You’re doing a great job. Everyone at Kingsman is lucky to have you.”

“Not everyone,” Harry mutters.

“Even him,” Lee insists. “More than anyone. My boy is damn lucky to have someone like you in his life.”

“I’m so sorry, Lee,” Harry blurts out. “I’m sorry I missed the grenade, I’m sorry that all I could give your family was a ridiculous medal. I’m sorry I didn’t check up on them, make sure they were okay. I’m sorry that Eggsy lived a life of fear until he called us…I should have done something.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’ve made him…”

“Galahad…Harry,” Lee says with a kind smile. “Please don’t apologize. Yer only human, yeah? Michelle’s stubborn when she wants to be, ain’t a big surprise she didn’t call you blokes for help. You didn’t need to follow up with my family. Ain’t in your job description, I don’t think. And you didn’t make him do anything. I like to think my son’s pretty smart.” Lee’s smile grows bigger at the mention of Eggsy. “If he sees something you that makes him want to have you in his life, then there must be something special there to see.”

“I’m old…and broken…”

“You’re older than he is, and you’ve had some rough knocks. My kid ain’t dumb, he knows all that. But I guess he wants you anyway.”

“I guess he does.”

“And it’s okay to want that…it’s okay.” Lee looks him in the eyes. “It’s okay, Harry.”

“Harry?” 

Harry’s eye flies open. Eggsy is looking down at him in concern. “What is it, my boy?”

“You was mumbling something in your sleep…kept saying it was okay.” Eggsy frowns. “You all right?”

“I am,” Harry promises. He tugs at Eggsy until he leans down to kiss him. “I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Better than fine.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. He kisses Harry again and cuddles close. “Must be a night for dreams…had a crazy one myself.”

“We can talk about them tomorrow,” Harry says, his hand trailing up and down Eggsy’s bare back. “We have all the time in the world.”

THE END


End file.
